A Freeza Story
by nahognos
Summary: The epic story which answers "What would happen if Freeza was sent to Earth instead of Gokou?"
1. Default Chapter

Imagine a world where the Saiya-jins achieved SSJ. A world where the Saiya-jins were the superior power, where King Kold and Koola bowed down to those they had ruled before. A world where not Gokou, but Freeza was sent to Earth….. 

Kold looked at his newest child. He had one other son. But Koola turned to the Saiya-jin's side. He was even a member of their army. Kold heard a knock on the door. Koola walked in. 

"Koola. Greetings, my son." 

"Shut up. Is that your new brat?" 

"Don't tell me to shut up, I'm more than a match for you." 

"Touch me, and the entire Saiya-jin army will turn against you. Try it. Please. I'd love to see you die." 

Kold looked at him. In his 4th stage, Koola looked menacing. Kold was no pushover, with a power level over 30,000,000 in his second stage. Koola was at least 20,000,000. Kold was no fool. The attention went back to the newborn. 

"So what you name the brat?" 

"Freeza. I'll make sure he grows up to be a true warrior, unlike his brother who betrayed his family!" 

Koola instantly punched his father in his chest. Kold hit the ground in pain, then got up. 

"SILENCE! You sent me to a distance world, where a Saiya-jin baby found me! I grew up with them." 

"How could you live with such a weakling?" 

"PRINCE Vegeta is no weakling. He is a Super Saiya-jin, like the rest of the Saiya-jin army." 

"He had a power level of 18,000 until his father unlocked his power." 

Koola looked at the tiny version of his father. His brother. He grabbed Freeza with one hand. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Taking the brat to be brought up right." 

Koola looked at his protesting father. 

"You're getting too soft." 

Koola turned his back to him He walked out of his crude house. He looked back when he was a safe distance away. 

"So weak. You disgrace the family name." 

Koola lifted up his other hand. In a single blast, Kold and his house were completely destroyed. 

"Goodbye, father. Come Freeza, we'll make a warrior of you yet." 

Koola flew to his house. Since he was in the Saiya-jin army, he received a decent house. Since he was a member of his alien race, it was not great. 

"Scouter. Now." 

Koola looked at the Saiya-jin. 

"Off, pest. I could kill you easily." 

"Really? Must be because the scouter is off. Turn it on." 

"I'll see if I even get a reading, alien." 

The Saiya-jin tapped his scouter. When he got the results his face turned red and the scouter exploded. 

"Sir! Sorry for doubting you!" 

Koola looked bored and put a hand out. He used a ki blast to kill the Saiya-jin quickly. Normally he would be put to death for killing a Saiya-jin. But this one must have been an outcast. No one came to Planet Kold. Koola grinned. It was Planet Koola now. Kold was dead. Koola walked around until he found a spacepod. Another member of his race was about to get in. Koola approached him. 

"Give me your space pod or I'll kill you." 

The white skinned native recognized him instantly. Only the strongest of their race could transform without dying. And only 2 cold transform. He quickly gave it up, trembling in fear. 

"Fool. I was going to kill you anyway." 

After licking some splattered blood off his face, Koola blasted off. His brother was sleeping. Koola turned on the gas, and soon fell asleep. As he slept, he remembered. 

He remembered how his father had ruled their planet with power and fear. 

He remembered how his father launched him off to some planet 

He remembered meeting Prince Vegeta as a child, and destroying the planet of all life. 

He remembered how Vegeta told him of the mighty Saiya-jin race. 

He remembered wanting to meet the great warriors 

He remembered meeting them as they came to rescue Raditz 

He remembered discovering how these Saiya-jin had discovered the key to Super Saiya-jin power from their leader, Vegeta's father. 

He remembered his planet being taken over as he watched 

He remembered being oppressed and angered as he grew up in poverty 

He remembered striking back in anger and killing a Saiya-jin 

He remembered striving to become strong as possible to overtake the Saiya-jin 

He remembered finally joining the Saiya-jin army and fighting his way to his rank 

Koola was strong. He had survived. And his brother would join him, destroying worlds. Koola's role was purging planets of life. He did it quite well. He arrived at the space station. He exited and went to the tech room for a scouter. He soon arrived. 

"Koola. Who's that? Your asexually produced child?" 

Koola glared at the insulter. It was #9, along with his bitch #8. They were extremely strong. He could take them, though. #9 was a humanoid. He had brown hair and wore a trenchcoat. #8 had blond hair, and wore normal clothes. 

"What do you want tin can?" 

"Wondering why you have such a weakling baby there." 

Koola remembered they had built in scouters. And no detectable ki. That's the only reason the Saiya-jin kept the two around. Then he realized his words: weakling baby. 

"What's the power level of this baby?" 

"2. Obviously related to you." 

Koola was shocked. 2?!?!?! Inexcusable! No weakling could do! He left the laughing androids and went to the shipping bay. A worker was about to ship off a baby. 

"Stop. This child is going." 

"I have orders for this one to go." Said the worker 

Koola grabbed the baby and quickly killed it. 

"You just killed a Saiya-jin child! Bardock will not be happy you killed Raditz!" 

Koola grinned. For the second time that day, he licked some splattered blood of his face. He threw his brother in the pod, and sent it off. Before he left the room to resume his normal duties, he read the destination of the pod. Earth. He heard some commotion and 

ran to the bridge. 

"Koola! Your father's flipped!" yelled someone 

"What? I killed that fool!" 

"Obviously not. Don't worry, Vegeta'll deal with it." Said a Saiya-jin 

Out in space, King Kold was killing Saiya-jin after Saiya-jin. He had escaped from the blast, and then gathered troops. Not a single person joined him. Kold had then assaulted the Saiya-jin and dared to attack even the main ship. Koola heard a voice on the intercom. 

"ATTENTION. THIS IS YOUR KING, VEGETA. I'LL DEAL WITH THE FOOL KOLD NOW. PREPARE FOR SOME TURBULENCE." 

Outside, King Vegeta went Super Saiya-jin. He then leapt out and fought Kold. King Vegeta's power level was at least 40,000,000. Kold was being crushed. Koola looked on. He grinned as his father was beat slowly to death. After crushing Kold, Vegeta incinerated his body with a ki blast. The shockwave made the spaceship vibrate terribly. King Vegeta entered. 

"Goodbye, KING Kold." He spat 

Koola was pleased.   
  
  


**20 YEARS LATER**   
  
  


Freeza laughed as Bulma hit Mutin Roshi for grabbing her. He and his best friend Kuririn were laughing their heads off. 

"Shut up, Freeza! You don't even have a dick! You wouldn't understand!" 

Freeza stopped laughing. He looked at himself. Milk white skin. Purple formations on his arms, legs, and chest. He had three toes and a long tail. Purple lips and lines from his eyes to his jaw. Instead of hair, he had a purple formation with horns coming out the side. He had proved his strength. He had fought the demon king Piccolo and lived. He was definitely different. Freeza looked at Mutin Roshi. 

"Master, where am I from? And be honest. I need to know." 

Mutin Roshi looked sad. He then spoke. 

"I had hoped this day would never come. But it's time for me to be honest. You're a grown man, quite different from when I first met you. Your grandpa Gohan found you in a space pod when you were very young. The only clue of its origin was the word Freeza being repeated. He named you Freeza and raised you, but you were terribly violent. One day, you fell off a cliff. From then on, you were a loving boy. But one day Gohan died. I took you under my wing as my own son. Your power was extraordinary. You've beaten every enemy so far. I quess that means you are an alien." 

Freeza rubbed the familiar bump on his head. He wondered where it was from. 

"So I'm from outer space? Incredible!" 

Suddenly, a booming voice came from outside. 

"FREEZA! COME OUT, NOW!" 

Freeza looked confused. He walked outside. 

"Who's Freeza?" 

A man stood before him. He looked almost identical to Freeza, but his skin was purple! 

"Freeza? You've grown." 

"Who are you?" 

"My name is Koola. I am your brother. What are you wearing?" 

Koola looked Freeza up and down. He was wearing an orange outfit. It had a black undershirt and a belt. He did not wear shoes like the others, though. 

"Let me check my scouter. 334. Wow. You've improved a whole 332 levels. You are weaker than I could ever imagine." 

"Don't call Freeza weak!" yelled Kuririn. 

"Why not, little man? I could kill him with a thought. My power level is 30,000,000. None of you could touch me." 

Their jaws dropped. There's no way someone could be that much stronger than Freeza! 

"I see you doubt me. I killed another man who doubted me. He was big and green. His power level was only 332. He attacked me, and then I decapitated him." 

The scouter went off behind him. 

"Hmm? Power level 333. Who could that be?" 

Piccolo, the demon king, flew down to Koola. 

"Namek. So very nice to see you again. How are you alive?" 

"I can regenerate. I'm ready for round 2. I propose a truce, Freeza." 

"Agreed. But after he's gone, so are you." 

Piccolo threw off his cape and turban. Freeza took off his armlets, undershirt, and boots. Koola was mildly amused. 

"Wow. Your power levels really went up. 416 for my brother and 408 for the Namek. Give me a break." 

The scouter went off again. Several new figures joined their sides. A tall guy with an extra eye. The bald midget guy with no nose. The old man. A tall man with scars on his face. A short white….thing. 

"Let's see. 139 for the old man, 206 for the guy with no nose, 250 for the triclops, 177 for the scar guy, and the white thing is 150. Total for the group is 1746. I'm really shitting a brick now." 

The Z soldiers leapt forward, ready to kick some ass. 

"See if you can touch me." 

The combination of all the Z soldiers' fists, feet, and a tail all around Koola made it almost impossible to not get hit. Of course, he was well over a million times faster than all of them combined. 

"Amuse me longer!" 

Koola actually stopped moving. Every single fist, foot, and tail hit him somewhere. The result was instant. The Z soldiers had just crippled themselves. They were completely defenseless. 

"I'll bet that hurt like a bitch." 

Koola thought for a moment, then spoke. 

"You have 1 year to train as much as possible. Then I'm going to send the two androids here to kill you. Good luck." 

Koola floated up and flew away from the wounded fighters.   
  
  


**ONE YEAR LATER**   
  
  


Everyone gathered at Kame house. All had trained for the entire year. They had also trained with Kaiou Samna. Everyone except Mutin Roshi and Freeza were going to fight today. Mutin Roshi was too old, and Freeza was finishing training. They all suddenly felt two massive powers. The androids. 

"Everyone ready? Then let's go!" 

They all rocketed away. When they arrived, a man with a trenchcoat and long brown hair looked at them. A blond woman was with him. Each had swords. 

"Well, hello. Nice to be back on Earth." Said the man 

"What do you mean back?" asked Kuririn 

"We were made here by Dr. Gero." Said the woman 

"We defeated Dr. Gero as children." Said Kuririn in response 

"What's their power levels?" asked the woman 

"Highest is 3290. That's the Namek. Next is the triclops at 2500, the midget at 2060, the scar guy at 1770, and the white thing is 1500. Total of 11,120 for the group. Not bad. No where near us." Said the man 

"What's yours then?" asked Piccolo 

"If you must know, I'm at 45,000 and she's at 44,000. You are basically fucked." He said 

The Z warriors got ready for battle. 

"I hope Freeza gets here." Whispered Chaoszu 

"Freeza?" Said the man 

"If he's related to Koola, we're in for a good show." 

"Right. Ok, #8, want to kill them now or after he gets here?" said the man 

"I'm thinking before, #9. Let's put them out of their misery now." Said the woman 

#8 and #9 looked at them. 

"Let's see them handle a Saibaman." 

#9 dug a hole in the ground, and put a seed in it. He then poured on green liquid. Instantly a green man jumped out of the ground. 

"Ok. Who wants to fight?" 

"I do." Said Tenshinhan 

"Fine. Attack the guy with the third eye!" 

The Saibaman leapt forward. Tenshinhan met it with his fist in midair. It caved in like a wet paper bag. Tenshinhan smirked and stepped back. 

"That was pitiful." Said #8 

"I agree. Let's give them the latest version." Said #9 

#9 repeated his previous act, except this time he put in 5 seeds, and used a black liquid. Instantly 5 Saibamen jumped up. Except these were easily 6 feet. 

"How strong are these?" asked Yamcha 

"The last ones were only 1,200. These are tougher." 

The giant Saibamen attacked each Z soldier. #9 smirked. The power level of these each was 2,000. The scar guy and the little white thing were under 2,000. This was gonna be good. 

"I need help!" yelled Chaoszu 

Piccolo kicked the head of his Saibaman. He powered up a ki blast and decapitated it. When the head fell off, acid flew from its head when it reached the ground. It burnt off Piccolo's arm, but he regrew a new one. He turned his attention towards Chaoszu, the one most in need of help. He lunged forward, grabbing his severed arm. He grabbed the throat of the one that was beating Chaoszu and pulled it away. He threw it at the one Yamcha was fighting, and threw his severed arm at one of their heads. It pierced it, and the acid melted the other one. Tenshinhan and Kuririn finished off theirs, and they began to celebrate. Suddenly, the one that Piccolo threw his arm though lunged forward and hit Yamcha from behind. A ki blast killed it before it could do any damage. 

"Thanks, Piccolo." Said Yamcha 

"Aw, they lived. Now we get to kill them!" said #8 

"Allow me." Said #9 

#9 unsheathed his sword. He threw his sword at Yamcha. It pierced his heart, and he fell. He then broke Chaoszu's neck, and backhanded Kuririn away. He then appeared by #8 to see his work. Piccolo and Tenshinhan looked shocked. 

"CHAOSZU!" screamed Tenshinhan. 

Tenshinhan lunged forward and punched #9. #9 caught his fist and ripped off his arm. Tenshinhan screamed in pain. Piccolo appeared next to #9, but #8 punched him away. Tenshinhan and Piccolo vibrated out of view and assaulted the androids. They tried their best, but the androids were in a class all their own. #9 kicked Piccolo's stomach, and #8 punched through Tenshinhan's gut. The two warriors were dropped on the ground. #9 took out his blade to decapitate them. 

"Die………" 

He brought his sword down. Before it hit, He was kicked away by an unseen force. 

"The hell?" 

Freeza stood, ready for battle. He wore his orange gi, and had a new sign on his back. He looked at his friends. 

"Freeza….They're real strong…." Said Piccolo 

"This is re-god damn-diculous." Said #9 

With a quick blow, Piccolo was killed by a ki blast. #8 aimed for Tenshinhan, but Freeza picked him up and threw him to safety. 

"This is pissing me off. What's his power level?" asked #8 

"20,000 hidden" replied #9 

"Fine. Freeza, what do you hope to accomplish? You have no more friends. We killed most of them." Said #8 

Freeza looked at them. 

"I can tell your power level is much more than mine. Get ready, this is going to hurt." Said Freeza 

Freeza gathered ki for a moment. He looked up, screaming. 

"KAIOUKEN!" 

Freeza's power skyrocketed. He flew forward, and threw a punch. #9 caught it easily. 

"How much was that? He shouldn't be that fast!" said #9 

"Let me check.. WOAH! 30,000! His power jumped up 10,000!" said #8 

"Wait, it's going back down." Said #9 

The red fire around Freeza diminished into nothing. Freeza breathed heavily. 

"Let's kill him already!" said #8 

"No. He's not done yet. He may be entertaining yet." 

"Are you two ready?" 

"For what?" 

"Me. But it would only be fair if I fought you one at a time." 

"#8, let me fight him." said #9 

"Fine." 

"Ready?" 

"Bring it on!" said Freeza 

Freeza leapt forward and threw a punch. #9 easily avoided it. Freeza grinned, then used Kaiouken again. He landed a punch, kicked his head, and roundhoused his side before it wore off. #9 grinned. He promptly punched Freeza, HARD. Freeza hit the ground, gasping for air. While #9 laughed, Freeza slowly regained his composure. 

"Want some more ass-whoopin', huh?" 

"KAIOUKEN X2!" 

#9 stood astonished as Freeza's power level went up to 40,000. Freeza landed a punch right into his chest, leaving a dent. #9 fell, grabbing the new hole in his chest. Freeza immediately went to attack #8. #8 was ready, and caught his blow. She punched him hard enough to snap his neck if he wasn't using Kaiouken, and went to help #9. #9 got up, not injured. Freeza lay beaten. #9 unsheathed his sword and approached him. 

"Son of a bitch. Bet you didn't know we can't feel pain. Too bad. Well, this is where you die." Said #9 

Freeza opened his eyes and grinned. 

"Goodbye, #9. KAIOUKEN X3!" 

Freeza's power went up to 60,000 instantly. Freeza kicked #9's head, killing the android. #8 was horrified. Freeza jumped up, and looked at her for a second. He flew forward, ready to kill her as well. She jumped back, buying time. She knew it would wear off eventually. Freeza caught up, and lifted his arm to crush her. Just then, Kaiouken wore off. The combination of his incredible momentum and his natural power was enough to land a devastating punch nevertheless. #8's right arm was broken. Freeza knew he was spent, and would die. He used the last of his strength to ram into her using flight. #8 screamed as her strength left her. Then, they fell. #8 was speechless. She was just beaten, and badly. Her success rate for missions before was 100%. Yet somehow, this white skinned freak managed to kill #9 and beat her. 

"Son of a bitch……I'll get you……." Said #8 before she passed out. 

"Freeza….You beat them?" 

Freeza looked up. Tenshinhan and Kuririn were up, but beaten. Tenshinhan picked up #9's sword and observed it. Kuririn looked over Freeza. 

"I'm pretty beat up, Kuririn. Good thing they're down and out." Said Freeza 

"I wouldn't say that!" said #8 

Cradling her arm, #8 stood. She slumped over to the last Earth warriors. Kuririn and Tenshinhan prepared for a brutal assault, but she ignored them. She reached where #9's body lay, and fell to her knees. She began crying, holding his body. Suddenly, she looked up. 

"You bastards….I loved him……How could you kill him?" she said 

Freeza wondered if she thought the millions of people she undoubtfully killed in her life didn't count. He tried to get up, but couldn't. 

"I'll make you pay!" she screamed 

She flew right to Tenshinhan. He used #9's sword to hit her upside the head like a baseball. She hit the ground, then got back up. 

"No matter how weak I am, I can still kill you!" she spat 

She slashed at Tenshinhan, but he dodged. They engaged in a furious sword fight. Kuririn looked on in awe. 

"Kuririn, I have some ki left. Use it to stop #8." Said Freeza 

Kuririn looked at the battle, then quickly agreed. He grabbed Freeza's hand, and then received energy beyond his dreams. He looked over and saw #8 slash Tenshinhan's chest, taking him down. 

"NO MORE!" screamed Kuririn 

He threw the energy ball at her, then fell on his back. The ball hit her, and she fell as well. 

"No….how can I be beaten by weaklings? Kill me now, then." 

"No…We don't kill helpless enemies." Said Freeza 

"The hell we don't! Freeza, we have to kill her here and now!" said Kuririn 

"No…go, #8. Go and remember how we took mercy on you." Said Freeza 

#8 slumped over to her pod. She got in, and relaxed. 

"I'll be seeing you again. I'll have Kakarot kill you!" she said 

The pod closed and flew into space, #8 laughing painfully all the way. Soon she fell into sleep. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Imagine a world where the Saiya-jins achieved SSJ. A world where the Saiya-jins were the superior power, where King Kold and Koola bowed down to those they had ruled before. A world where not Gokou, but Freeza was sent to Earth….. 

Kold looked at his newest child. He had one other son. But Koola turned to the Saiya-jin's side. He was even a member of their army. Kold heard a knock on the door. Koola walked in. 

"Koola. Greetings, my son." 

"Shut up. Is that your new brat?" 

"Don't tell me to shut up, I'm more than a match for you." 

"Touch me, and the entire Saiya-jin army will turn against you. Try it. Please. I'd love to see you die." 

Kold looked at him. In his 4th stage, Koola looked menacing. Kold was no pushover, with a power level over 30,000,000 in his second stage. Koola was at least 20,000,000. Kold was no fool. The attention went back to the newborn. 

"So what you name the brat?" 

"Freeza. I'll make sure he grows up to be a true warrior, unlike his brother who betrayed his family!" 

Koola instantly punched his father in his chest. Kold hit the ground in pain, then got up. 

"SILENCE! You sent me to a distance world, where a Saiya-jin baby found me! I grew up with them." 

"How could you live with such a weakling?" 

"PRINCE Vegeta is no weakling. He is a Super Saiya-jin, like the rest of the Saiya-jin army." 

"He had a power level of 18,000 until his father unlocked his power." 

Koola looked at the tiny version of his father. His brother. He grabbed Freeza with one hand. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Taking the brat to be brought up right." 

Koola looked at his protesting father. 

"You're getting too soft." 

Koola turned his back to him He walked out of his crude house. He looked back when he was a safe distance away. 

"So weak. You disgrace the family name." 

Koola lifted up his other hand. In a single blast, Kold and his house were completely destroyed. 

"Goodbye, father. Come Freeza, we'll make a warrior of you yet." 

Koola flew to his house. Since he was in the Saiya-jin army, he received a decent house. Since he was a member of his alien race, it was not great. 

"Scouter. Now." 

Koola looked at the Saiya-jin. 

"Off, pest. I could kill you easily." 

"Really? Must be because the scouter is off. Turn it on." 

"I'll see if I even get a reading, alien." 

The Saiya-jin tapped his scouter. When he got the results his face turned red and the scouter exploded. 

"Sir! Sorry for doubting you!" 

Koola looked bored and put a hand out. He used a ki blast to kill the Saiya-jin quickly. Normally he would be put to death for killing a Saiya-jin. But this one must have been an outcast. No one came to Planet Kold. Koola grinned. It was Planet Koola now. Kold was dead. Koola walked around until he found a spacepod. Another member of his race was about to get in. Koola approached him. 

"Give me your space pod or I'll kill you." 

The white skinned native recognized him instantly. Only the strongest of their race could transform without dying. And only 2 cold transform. He quickly gave it up, trembling in fear. 

"Fool. I was going to kill you anyway." 

After licking some splattered blood off his face, Koola blasted off. His brother was sleeping. Koola turned on the gas, and soon fell asleep. As he slept, he remembered. 

He remembered how his father had ruled their planet with power and fear. 

He remembered how his father launched him off to some planet 

He remembered meeting Prince Vegeta as a child, and destroying the planet of all life. 

He remembered how Vegeta told him of the mighty Saiya-jin race. 

He remembered wanting to meet the great warriors 

He remembered meeting them as they came to rescue Raditz 

He remembered discovering how these Saiya-jin had discovered the key to Super Saiya-jin power from their leader, Vegeta's father. 

He remembered his planet being taken over as he watched 

He remembered being oppressed and angered as he grew up in poverty 

He remembered striking back in anger and killing a Saiya-jin 

He remembered striving to become strong as possible to overtake the Saiya-jin 

He remembered finally joining the Saiya-jin army and fighting his way to his rank 

Koola was strong. He had survived. And his brother would join him, destroying worlds. Koola's role was purging planets of life. He did it quite well. He arrived at the space station. He exited and went to the tech room for a scouter. He soon arrived. 

"Koola. Who's that? Your asexually produced child?" 

Koola glared at the insulter. It was #9, along with his bitch #8. They were extremely strong. He could take them, though. #9 was a humanoid. He had brown hair and wore a trenchcoat. #8 had blond hair, and wore normal clothes. 

"What do you want tin can?" 

"Wondering why you have such a weakling baby there." 

Koola remembered they had built in scouters. And no detectable ki. That's the only reason the Saiya-jin kept the two around. Then he realized his words: weakling baby. 

"What's the power level of this baby?" 

"2. Obviously related to you." 

Koola was shocked. 2?!?!?! Inexcusable! No weakling could do! He left the laughing androids and went to the shipping bay. A worker was about to ship off a baby. 

"Stop. This child is going." 

"I have orders for this one to go." Said the worker 

Koola grabbed the baby and quickly killed it. 

"You just killed a Saiya-jin child! Bardock will not be happy you killed Raditz!" 

Koola grinned. For the second time that day, he licked some splattered blood of his face. He threw his brother in the pod, and sent it off. Before he left the room to resume his normal duties, he read the destination of the pod. Earth. He heard some commotion and 

ran to the bridge. 

"Koola! Your father's flipped!" yelled someone 

"What? I killed that fool!" 

"Obviously not. Don't worry, Vegeta'll deal with it." Said a Saiya-jin 

Out in space, King Kold was killing Saiya-jin after Saiya-jin. He had escaped from the blast, and then gathered troops. Not a single person joined him. Kold had then assaulted the Saiya-jin and dared to attack even the main ship. Koola heard a voice on the intercom. 

"ATTENTION. THIS IS YOUR KING, VEGETA. I'LL DEAL WITH THE FOOL KOLD NOW. PREPARE FOR SOME TURBULENCE." 

Outside, King Vegeta went Super Saiya-jin. He then leapt out and fought Kold. King Vegeta's power level was at least 40,000,000. Kold was being crushed. Koola looked on. He grinned as his father was beat slowly to death. After crushing Kold, Vegeta incinerated his body with a ki blast. The shockwave made the spaceship vibrate terribly. King Vegeta entered. 

"Goodbye, KING Kold." He spat 

Koola was pleased.   
  
  


**20 YEARS LATER**   
  
  


Freeza laughed as Bulma hit Mutin Roshi for grabbing her. He and his best friend Kuririn were laughing their heads off. 

"Shut up, Freeza! You don't even have a dick! You wouldn't understand!" 

Freeza stopped laughing. He looked at himself. Milk white skin. Purple formations on his arms, legs, and chest. He had three toes and a long tail. Purple lips and lines from his eyes to his jaw. Instead of hair, he had a purple formation with horns coming out the side. He had proved his strength. He had fought the demon king Piccolo and lived. He was definitely different. Freeza looked at Mutin Roshi. 

"Master, where am I from? And be honest. I need to know." 

Mutin Roshi looked sad. He then spoke. 

"I had hoped this day would never come. But it's time for me to be honest. You're a grown man, quite different from when I first met you. Your grandpa Gohan found you in a space pod when you were very young. The only clue of its origin was the word Freeza being repeated. He named you Freeza and raised you, but you were terribly violent. One day, you fell off a cliff. From then on, you were a loving boy. But one day Gohan died. I took you under my wing as my own son. Your power was extraordinary. You've beaten every enemy so far. I quess that means you are an alien." 

Freeza rubbed the familiar bump on his head. He wondered where it was from. 

"So I'm from outer space? Incredible!" 

Suddenly, a booming voice came from outside. 

"FREEZA! COME OUT, NOW!" 

Freeza looked confused. He walked outside. 

"Who's Freeza?" 

A man stood before him. He looked almost identical to Freeza, but his skin was purple! 

"Freeza? You've grown." 

"Who are you?" 

"My name is Koola. I am your brother. What are you wearing?" 

Koola looked Freeza up and down. He was wearing an orange outfit. It had a black undershirt and a belt. He did not wear shoes like the others, though. 

"Let me check my scouter. 334. Wow. You've improved a whole 332 levels. You are weaker than I could ever imagine." 

"Don't call Freeza weak!" yelled Kuririn. 

"Why not, little man? I could kill him with a thought. My power level is 30,000,000. None of you could touch me." 

Their jaws dropped. There's no way someone could be that much stronger than Freeza! 

"I see you doubt me. I killed another man who doubted me. He was big and green. His power level was only 332. He attacked me, and then I decapitated him." 

The scouter went off behind him. 

"Hmm? Power level 333. Who could that be?" 

Piccolo, the demon king, flew down to Koola. 

"Namek. So very nice to see you again. How are you alive?" 

"I can regenerate. I'm ready for round 2. I propose a truce, Freeza." 

"Agreed. But after he's gone, so are you." 

Piccolo threw off his cape and turban. Freeza took off his armlets, undershirt, and boots. Koola was mildly amused. 

"Wow. Your power levels really went up. 416 for my brother and 408 for the Namek. Give me a break." 

The scouter went off again. Several new figures joined their sides. A tall guy with an extra eye. The bald midget guy with no nose. The old man. A tall man with scars on his face. A short white….thing. 

"Let's see. 139 for the old man, 206 for the guy with no nose, 250 for the triclops, 177 for the scar guy, and the white thing is 150. Total for the group is 1746. I'm really shitting a brick now." 

The Z soldiers leapt forward, ready to kick some ass. 

"See if you can touch me." 

The combination of all the Z soldiers' fists, feet, and a tail all around Koola made it almost impossible to not get hit. Of course, he was well over a million times faster than all of them combined. 

"Amuse me longer!" 

Koola actually stopped moving. Every single fist, foot, and tail hit him somewhere. The result was instant. The Z soldiers had just crippled themselves. They were completely defenseless. 

"I'll bet that hurt like a bitch." 

Koola thought for a moment, then spoke. 

"You have 1 year to train as much as possible. Then I'm going to send the two androids here to kill you. Good luck." 

Koola floated up and flew away from the wounded fighters.   
  
  


**ONE YEAR LATER**   
  
  


Everyone gathered at Kame house. All had trained for the entire year. They had also trained with Kaiou Samna. Everyone except Mutin Roshi and Freeza were going to fight today. Mutin Roshi was too old, and Freeza was finishing training. They all suddenly felt two massive powers. The androids. 

"Everyone ready? Then let's go!" 

They all rocketed away. When they arrived, a man with a trenchcoat and long brown hair looked at them. A blond woman was with him. Each had swords. 

"Well, hello. Nice to be back on Earth." Said the man 

"What do you mean back?" asked Kuririn 

"We were made here by Dr. Gero." Said the woman 

"We defeated Dr. Gero as children." Said Kuririn in response 

"What's their power levels?" asked the woman 

"Highest is 3290. That's the Namek. Next is the triclops at 2500, the midget at 2060, the scar guy at 1770, and the white thing is 1500. Total of 11,120 for the group. Not bad. No where near us." Said the man 

"What's yours then?" asked Piccolo 

"If you must know, I'm at 45,000 and she's at 44,000. You are basically fucked." He said 

The Z warriors got ready for battle. 

"I hope Freeza gets here." Whispered Chaoszu 

"Freeza?" Said the man 

"If he's related to Koola, we're in for a good show." 

"Right. Ok, #8, want to kill them now or after he gets here?" said the man 

"I'm thinking before, #9. Let's put them out of their misery now." Said the woman 

#8 and #9 looked at them. 

"Let's see them handle a Saibaman." 

#9 dug a hole in the ground, and put a seed in it. He then poured on green liquid. Instantly a green man jumped out of the ground. 

"Ok. Who wants to fight?" 

"I do." Said Tenshinhan 

"Fine. Attack the guy with the third eye!" 

The Saibaman leapt forward. Tenshinhan met it with his fist in midair. It caved in like a wet paper bag. Tenshinhan smirked and stepped back. 

"That was pitiful." Said #8 

"I agree. Let's give them the latest version." Said #9 

#9 repeated his previous act, except this time he put in 5 seeds, and used a black liquid. Instantly 5 Saibamen jumped up. Except these were easily 6 feet. 

"How strong are these?" asked Yamcha 

"The last ones were only 1,200. These are tougher." 

The giant Saibamen attacked each Z soldier. #9 smirked. The power level of these each was 2,000. The scar guy and the little white thing were under 2,000. This was gonna be good. 

"I need help!" yelled Chaoszu 

Piccolo kicked the head of his Saibaman. He powered up a ki blast and decapitated it. When the head fell off, acid flew from its head when it reached the ground. It burnt off Piccolo's arm, but he regrew a new one. He turned his attention towards Chaoszu, the one most in need of help. He lunged forward, grabbing his severed arm. He grabbed the throat of the one that was beating Chaoszu and pulled it away. He threw it at the one Yamcha was fighting, and threw his severed arm at one of their heads. It pierced it, and the acid melted the other one. Tenshinhan and Kuririn finished off theirs, and they began to celebrate. Suddenly, the one that Piccolo threw his arm though lunged forward and hit Yamcha from behind. A ki blast killed it before it could do any damage. 

"Thanks, Piccolo." Said Yamcha 

"Aw, they lived. Now we get to kill them!" said #8 

"Allow me." Said #9 

#9 unsheathed his sword. He threw his sword at Yamcha. It pierced his heart, and he fell. He then broke Chaoszu's neck, and backhanded Kuririn away. He then appeared by #8 to see his work. Piccolo and Tenshinhan looked shocked. 

"CHAOSZU!" screamed Tenshinhan. 

Tenshinhan lunged forward and punched #9. #9 caught his fist and ripped off his arm. Tenshinhan screamed in pain. Piccolo appeared next to #9, but #8 punched him away. Tenshinhan and Piccolo vibrated out of view and assaulted the androids. They tried their best, but the androids were in a class all their own. #9 kicked Piccolo's stomach, and #8 punched through Tenshinhan's gut. The two warriors were dropped on the ground. #9 took out his blade to decapitate them. 

"Die………" 

He brought his sword down. Before it hit, He was kicked away by an unseen force. 

"The hell?" 

Freeza stood, ready for battle. He wore his orange gi, and had a new sign on his back. He looked at his friends. 

"Freeza….They're real strong…." Said Piccolo 

"This is re-god damn-diculous." Said #9 

With a quick blow, Piccolo was killed by a ki blast. #8 aimed for Tenshinhan, but Freeza picked him up and threw him to safety. 

"This is pissing me off. What's his power level?" asked #8 

"20,000 hidden" replied #9 

"Fine. Freeza, what do you hope to accomplish? You have no more friends. We killed most of them." Said #8 

Freeza looked at them. 

"I can tell your power level is much more than mine. Get ready, this is going to hurt." Said Freeza 

Freeza gathered ki for a moment. He looked up, screaming. 

"KAIOUKEN!" 

Freeza's power skyrocketed. He flew forward, and threw a punch. #9 caught it easily. 

"How much was that? He shouldn't be that fast!" said #9 

"Let me check.. WOAH! 30,000! His power jumped up 10,000!" said #8 

"Wait, it's going back down." Said #9 

The red fire around Freeza diminished into nothing. Freeza breathed heavily. 

"Let's kill him already!" said #8 

"No. He's not done yet. He may be entertaining yet." 

"Are you two ready?" 

"For what?" 

"Me. But it would only be fair if I fought you one at a time." 

"#8, let me fight him." said #9 

"Fine." 

"Ready?" 

"Bring it on!" said Freeza 

Freeza leapt forward and threw a punch. #9 easily avoided it. Freeza grinned, then used Kaiouken again. He landed a punch, kicked his head, and roundhoused his side before it wore off. #9 grinned. He promptly punched Freeza, HARD. Freeza hit the ground, gasping for air. While #9 laughed, Freeza slowly regained his composure. 

"Want some more ass-whoopin', huh?" 

"KAIOUKEN X2!" 

#9 stood astonished as Freeza's power level went up to 40,000. Freeza landed a punch right into his chest, leaving a dent. #9 fell, grabbing the new hole in his chest. Freeza immediately went to attack #8. #8 was ready, and caught his blow. She punched him hard enough to snap his neck if he wasn't using Kaiouken, and went to help #9. #9 got up, not injured. Freeza lay beaten. #9 unsheathed his sword and approached him. 

"Son of a bitch. Bet you didn't know we can't feel pain. Too bad. Well, this is where you die." Said #9 

Freeza opened his eyes and grinned. 

"Goodbye, #9. KAIOUKEN X3!" 

Freeza's power went up to 60,000 instantly. Freeza kicked #9's head, killing the android. #8 was horrified. Freeza jumped up, and looked at her for a second. He flew forward, ready to kill her as well. She jumped back, buying time. She knew it would wear off eventually. Freeza caught up, and lifted his arm to crush her. Just then, Kaiouken wore off. The combination of his incredible momentum and his natural power was enough to land a devastating punch nevertheless. #8's right arm was broken. Freeza knew he was spent, and would die. He used the last of his strength to ram into her using flight. #8 screamed as her strength left her. Then, they fell. #8 was speechless. She was just beaten, and badly. Her success rate for missions before was 100%. Yet somehow, this white skinned freak managed to kill #9 and beat her. 

"Son of a bitch……I'll get you……." Said #8 before she passed out. 

"Freeza….You beat them?" 

Freeza looked up. Tenshinhan and Kuririn were up, but beaten. Tenshinhan picked up #9's sword and observed it. Kuririn looked over Freeza. 

"I'm pretty beat up, Kuririn. Good thing they're down and out." Said Freeza 

"I wouldn't say that!" said #8 

Cradling her arm, #8 stood. She slumped over to the last Earth warriors. Kuririn and Tenshinhan prepared for a brutal assault, but she ignored them. She reached where #9's body lay, and fell to her knees. She began crying, holding his body. Suddenly, she looked up. 

"You bastards….I loved him……How could you kill him?" she said 

Freeza wondered if she thought the millions of people she undoubtfully killed in her life didn't count. He tried to get up, but couldn't. 

"I'll make you pay!" she screamed 

She flew right to Tenshinhan. He used #9's sword to hit her upside the head like a baseball. She hit the ground, then got back up. 

"No matter how weak I am, I can still kill you!" she spat 

She slashed at Tenshinhan, but he dodged. They engaged in a furious sword fight. Kuririn looked on in awe. 

"Kuririn, I have some ki left. Use it to stop #8." Said Freeza 

Kuririn looked at the battle, then quickly agreed. He grabbed Freeza's hand, and then received energy beyond his dreams. He looked over and saw #8 slash Tenshinhan's chest, taking him down. 

"NO MORE!" screamed Kuririn 

He threw the energy ball at her, then fell on his back. The ball hit her, and she fell as well. 

"No….how can I be beaten by weaklings? Kill me now, then." 

"No…We don't kill helpless enemies." Said Freeza 

"The hell we don't! Freeza, we have to kill her here and now!" said Kuririn 

"No…go, #8. Go and remember how we took mercy on you." Said Freeza 

#8 slumped over to her pod. She got in, and relaxed. 

"I'll be seeing you again. I'll have Kakarot kill you!" she said 

The pod closed and flew into space, #8 laughing painfully all the way. Soon she fell into sleep. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

#8 landed on the nearest Saiya-jin controlled planet. Arlia. She set down and immediately med. teams worked on her. She fell asleep and woke up several hours later. 

**EARTH**

Bulma and the gang landed at the battle scene. They retrieved Freeza, Tenshinhan, and Kuririn. They were immediately flown towards the hospital. 

"Wait…..Go to Karin Tower, it'll be quicker." Said Freeza 

"Hey, good idea! What would we do without you, Freeza?" said Bulma 

They flew off towards the Tower. Soon they arrived. The fat monk Yajirobe looked at their condition and threw them a bag. They took three seeds and threw the rest back. They flew to Kame House. There they all got out. Freeza, Kuririn, and Tenshinhan walked inside for clothing change. Kuririn and Tein were lucky. Freeza was at a lack for clothes. He found orange gi pants, but that was it. He sighed then put them on. He walked outside. Tein saw Freeza wearing no shirt or shoes so he took off his white shirt and gave it to him. Freeza now looked around. 

"Yamcha, Chaoszu and Piccolo died. We need to resurrect them." Said Freeza 

"But where can we find more dragonballs?" asked Mutin Roshi 

"That's where I come in! I found data contained in the space pod that the androids came in! I wrote a program for modifying their text into ours and then did a search for dragonballs! I found the planet Namek where there are dragonballs! And quess what? Piccolo is from Namek!" said Bulma excitedly 

"Then we're going to Namek. Tein, Kuririn, we need to find a way of going there." Said Freeza 

"Not so easy! Namek is way too far away to just fly in a normal ship." Said Bulma 

"That's where I can help out." Said a new voice 

All eyes turned to Mr. Popo. He told them all of the ship Kami had come to Earth in as a child. Soon Freeza and Bulma were taken up there to see it. They took it for a test drive, then Freeza carried it over to Capsule Corp. Bulma's Dad immediately had his crew and himself looking it over. Freeza told Dr. Briefs what he would need. Dr. Briefs said it would be at least a week until they could go. Bulma and his family and crew would work on modifying the spacecraft properly. Freeza, Kuririn, and Tenshinhan went out in the wilderness to train. 

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Kuririn came to the campsite. He and Tenshinhan had gone out looking for food for the night. They had left Freeza to train himself mentally. They had gone out for a little while, nothing too long. Little did they know what they would find when they got back. Freeza was on the ground, panting. There was a white bundle on the ground. 

"Freeza?" asked Kuririn in confusion 

"Uh…..I think I just blew chunks." He said weakly 

"You didn't blow chunks, you just spat out a kid!" said Tein in surprise 

Kuririn walked over to it. He looked it up and down. It looked almost exactly like Freeza. Except this little being had blue skin, not white. Kuririn bent over and picked him up. It instantly went crazy, thrashing like mad. There was a bright light, and when Tein could see again, Kuririn was encased in ice. The blue thing was in his arms. Freeza looked it up and down in wonder. 

"How do we get Kuririn out?" asked Tenshinhan 

"Easily." 

Freeza lifted his arm and hit the ice. HARD. It instantly shattered, and the two inside fell. Freeza scoped up his new child, and Kuririn got up weakly. 

"I have a son……." 

**PLANET VEGETA**

Vegeta walked outside his palace. He was on his way to kill his father. Nappa, one of the less intelligent Saiya-jins, proved it b approaching Vegeta. 

"I cannot allow you to kill the king!" he yelled 

"Nappa, you fool. Surely you know it is tradition for Saiya-jin to kill father. The time is ripe for me to kill mine. I WILL be king!" 

Nappa looked on with determination. 

"If you don't turn back, the Super Elite will stop you." 

Vegeta froze. The Super Elite? Those strong enough to achieve SSJ? This would be very difficult. 

"I will do whatever it takes." 

Nappa hit the button on his armor. The Super Elite had been summoned. Soon they arrived at the scene. By then, Nappa was in serious need of medical attention. The elite all went SSJ, as did Vegeta. Vegeta fought a long, hard battle. He was taken down, after an hour of battle. In the end, it took 4 Super Saiya-jins to take out Vegeta. He was given a collar that removed his strength, and brought before his father. 

"So. My son has decided to kill me, to become king. I know that is inevitable. But know this, brat. Until I decide I am ready to resign, you will KNOW YOUR PLACE!" 

King Vegeta smacked Vegeta. With his strength diminished, Vegeta was helpless. This pleased his father. 

"For your actions, you will be banished. You will go to some planet, and stay there until I die. Since I plan on living, your stay may be very, very long. You can choose 5 men to take with you. You will be leaving soon." 

"Wha…what planet are you banishing me to?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Any random one I find. You will find out tonight. Hope that the air is breathable there, brat." 

King Vegeta dismissed his son, and let him pack his things. 

**THAT NIGHT**

Vegeta sat on his bed in silence. The com-phone rang and he let it ring. Soon the auto-answer kicked in. 

"BRAT!!!!!!!!!" 

"What do you want." 

"Have you chosen your men?" 

Vegeta was in silence for a moment. 

"Yes. Kakarot, Nappa, Dodaria, Temal, and Zarbon." 

"I understand Kakarot and Nappa, but why Temal? She's a woman!" 

"Fun." 

"Fine. Zarbon, Dodaria?" 

"Zarbon has a clear head, and can take charge." 

"What about Dodaria?" 

"Fun. I love kicking his fat ass." 

"Very well. You leave in 1 hour. Your planet is the worst I could find. A shithole of a planet called Namek. 

**ELSEWHERE ON PLANET VEGETA**

  


#8 walked into the bar. She had fully recovered, and her power level went up to 50,000. Damned Freeza was still stronger, if he was using that fire technique. She walked up to the bar, and saw Kakarot. 

"Kakarot, I need a favor. Can you please kill some little shit?" 

"Nope. I'm going to some planet called Namek. Vegeta's orders." 

"I'm coming with you. I need every chance I get to train. This fucker is strong." 

"Fine. Just go to Namek the same time. I'll meet you up there." 

"Later." 

#8 went to get ready. 

**EARTH**

The three had adapted as much as could be expected to Freeza's kid suddenly being born. Freeza had named him Ice, since that seemed to be his ability. They went to bed after dinner. The next morning when they woke up, Ice was gone. Freeza instantly went looking for him. Kuririn went high as he could in a desperate effort to spot him. Tenshinhan sat down, and concentrated. Kuririn set down then saw the triclops. 

"What are you doing? We have to find Ice!" 

Tenshinhan pointed to the right. 

"Found his ki signature. Let's go." 

Kuririn and Tein sped off, in search of Ice. They found him, and a grizzly bear. 

"We gotta save him!" 

Ice stood up. What was odd was that he could stand, but yesterday he couldn't crawl. Ice did something very odd. He started attacking the bear. He was like lightning; the bear was getting pummeled! The bear slashed out in desperation, cutting the small Freeza. Ice grabbed his wound on his arm, then looked at the bear. He waved his arms in the sky, and suddenly Kuririn noted he could see his breath. 

"What?" Tenshinhan noted it too. 

Clouds of blue swarmed above Ice's head. It formed a deep navy blue ki ball above Ice. Ice thrust his hands forward and the ball shattered. The pieces exploded towards the bear. Shards flew all over, and one almost impaled Kuririn. He grabbed it, then was surprised. 

"Tein…. It's ice! He just made ice spears!" 

Tenshinhan looked shocked. He had NEVER imagined ki cold be used to channel the elements! This young alien had potential! Soon Freeza came, and was told about what had happened. Freeza, almost in tears, said, 

"My son is a warrior!" 

Freeza noted that his son was wounded. 

"Be right back." 

Freeza disappeared from view. Tein and Kuririn didn't even see him move! Freeza appeared at Karin Tower. 

"Freeza! Hey, I was gonna go drop off some senzu to you. Hey, is that a kid?" said Yajirobe 

"Yes. He needs a senzu." 

Yajirobe tossed him a bean. Freeza fed it to Ice, who chewed on it. Ice screamed in pain, jumping from Freeza's arms! Muscles grew all over his body at a furious rate! He grew, as tall as Freeza! Ice stopped screaming. 

"Woah. That was only supposed to heal him!" Freeza said 

"I think the senzu worked oddly on him because he is an alien. It must work different on him than it does on humans. Not only did it do the usual of healing his wounds and revitalizing muscles, it matured him!" said Karin, walking from behind 

Ice looked at Freeza up and down. Freeza had pinkish skin (1st stage Freeza), but Ice appeared to be navy blue. His horns curved upward more, but other than that, Freeza and Ice were identical! 

"Hello." Ice spoke 

"Uh…Hi!" Freeza responded 

"I'm Ice. I understand we're going to go off planet soon. Let's spar, so I can test my strength." 

"No need. I got a scouter right here. #9 dropped one or something. Bulma made replicas, and I happened to have snagged one." Said Karin 

"What's my reading?" asked Freeza 

"Lessee. 35,000. Not bad!" 

"What is my power level?" asked Ice 

Freeza had only known matured Ice for a few moments, but he had a good idea what his personality was like. He was very polite. He was very mature. He seemed to be fairly intelligent. Now, now Freeza would find out how strong he was. 

"Um….." Karin stuttered 

"What? What is his power level?" 

"Uh….. 30,000." 

Freeza couldn't believe it. His son was almost as strong as he was, and he was 1 day old! Amazing! 

"Before ya leave, here. It's not all the senzu, but it's all we have." 

Freeza and Ice flew off, to train. 

**3 DAYS LATER, AT CAPSULE CORPORATION**

Bulma had just finished the spacecraft. It was perfect! Gravity control, food galore, force fields if necessary, and room for five. She looked up, and saw several dots in the distance. She was shocked when the three and another Freeza landed. 

"Who?" 

"My son. His name is Ice." 

"Good thing I made room!" 

Freeza, Tenshinhan, and Ice loaded into the ship. They fired it up, and were on their way. 

**NAMEK**

A young Namek warrior was tending the fields when a bright light filled the sky. His name was Saw. Saw felt something on that ship. Something evil. 

"HAMMER! GET THE OTHERS!" 

A large, muscular Namek looked up. He felt the evil ki, and immediately flew into the village. Soon all the Namek warriors from the village were assembled, and took off. Saw looked at his friends. The large Hammer. The tall Screw. Crowbar. Tape. His friends. They all sped up, and arrived. They were greeted by several gruff looking men. One was blue, another pink and fat and three beings with odd things coming from their heads. (hair) 

"Ah. These would be Nameks. Dodaria?" 

"Heh. My pleasure!" 

"HOLD IT!" said a new voice 

All eyes turned to the newcomers. It was a group of alien races, led by the pirate Kiwi. They were notorious for being powerful, fast, and vicious. They could beat any for, crush any planet. Kiwi, their leader, was very powerful. He had once been content to a low power level, but he had recognized his weakness one night when he fought a Saiya-jin. That Saiya-jin was Kakarot. 

"Power level for these pirates?" 

"Lowest is 2000. Highest by far is Kiwi. He's at 100,000." (Told ya!) 

"Ok men! Take out the Nameks! But remember, we need them to tell us where the dragonballs are!" 

"Dragonballs?" asked Vegeta suddenly 

Kiwi had 5 men. 

"How strong are they?" 

"1000 each. TAKE THEM!" 

The 5 rushed forward, confidant. The 5 Nameks moved suddenly. In a matter of moments, Kiwi's 5 men were dead. 

"The hell?" asked Zarbon 

"They were at 1000! How did they win?" asked Dodaria 

"Check your scouters." Said Vegeta 

"Huh? 3000? They must've been hiding their full power!" said Dodaria angrily 

Dodaria rushed forward. He brought his fist forward, and crushed Tape's head. It was the most horrible thing Saw had ever seen. 

"I'll get them!" shouted Dodaria happily 

Dodaria very, very messily, and very, very hideously murdered all of Saw's friends. Even the mighty hammer was downed. Saw looked at Dodaria with fear. 

"CUTTTING SAW!" he screamed 

The saw flew from the Namek, much like a kiezan. It went forward at Dodaria. Suddenly Vegeta suddenly screamed. 

"DON'T LET IT HIT YOU, DODARIA!" 

Dodaria dodged it, and it flew past him. It went right to Kiwi, but Kiwi destroyed it with a ki blast. Saw was gone by the time the dust cleared. 

"Why'd you bother saving him, Vegeta?" Said Temal 

"No fun kicking his fat ass if he's dead." Replied the Saiya-jin prince 

Vegeta ran forward, and kicked Dodaria from behind. Dodaria screamed in pain. Kakarot laughed. 

"You look good with Vegeta's foot up your ass!" laughed Kakarot 

Dodaria fell over in pain. Vegeta looked at Kiwi. 

"Your men are dead. Get the hell off my planet before I kill you." Said Vegeta 

"No, Vegeta. Both he and I want a fight." Said Kakarot 

"Fine. Just kill him, he's ugly as shit." 

Kakarot met Kiwi in mid-air. They exchanged punches, with Kakarot clearly the superior power. Kakarot punched Kiwi in his stomach, severely hurting him. Kiwi's eyes bulged out, then he ran. He got so far before Kakarot bashed him from all angles. Kiwi fell. He got up painfully, then walked painfully towards his ship. 

"Do you honestly believe I'm going to let you live this time?" 

Kakarot shot a finger ki blast, and it hit Kiwi's leg. Instantly he was crippled. Kakarot laughed, and shot 3 more blasts. Kiwi's arms and legs were mutilated. Kiwi screamed in pain. 

"I'll see you in Hell." 

"No. Find out what these dragonballs are. Take him inside, and put a restraining collar on him." Said Vegeta 

Kakarot hesitated, then did as he was ordered. Kiwi would tell them about whatever these dragonballs were, then, then he would die horribly. Kakarot grinned in delight. 

**ON THE SPACESHIP**

Tenshinhan blocked Kuririn's blow, then uppercutted him. Kuririn responded instantly, jumping back at him, using his greater maneuverability as an advantage. Tein flew back, and fired a ki blast at the monk. There was a puff of smoke, and Kuririn rocketed forward. They exchanged blows, and then Kuririn landed a punch on Tein. Actually, THROUGH Tein. Not so much Tein as it was his after-image. Kuririn cursed as Tenshinhan backhanded him from behind. Kuririn hit the wall and then the floor. 

"Let's train more after we eat." 

Kuririn got up and turned off the gravity. 20g took some getting used to! They looked over. Ice and Freeza were going at it again, in 75g. Their progress was astonishing. They would surely be at 150g by the time they reached Namek. That would be in only a matter of days! 

**NAMEK**

Kiwi was defeated, again, and easily. AGAIN! He screamed in self-pain. He would never be able to defeat that damn Saiya-jin! Soon the female Saiya-jin Temal came with food. 

"Why did Vegeta pick you? What's your power level." 

"50,000." 

After Kiwi knocked her out he used a ray gun to free himself from the collar. He went to a console and summoned Ginyu. He told him about the dragonballs as fast as he could. He turned off the consul to see a very angry Kakarot. 

"Thank you for telling us what dragonballs are. Now I can finally kill you!" 

Kiwi's screams were heard from afar. 

**ELSEWHERE**

#8 walked through the field. She landed right in a Namek village. Poor bastards never knew what hit them. She ate one, and found him quite tasty. She used her scouter ability to discover where everyone was. 

"Lessee, 300,000. Nappa. Kakarot must be that 500,000. MUST be Kakarot, because there's over 1,000,000 hidden. Vegeta would be the 1,500,000 hidden. Huh? Dodaria and Zarbon? Unless someone else has a power level of 21,000 and 230,000, that's them. And Temal? That bitch is here? Her power level is 200,000. I thought I saw Kiwi, but oh well. Maybe Kakarot finally killed him." 

She lifted off, and flew away. As she left, a small Namek looked up. He had played dead, and managed to protect the dragonball. He picked it up and flew towards Nail. Nail would protect him. Dende would have nothing to fear. 

**LATER, ON VEGETA'S SHIP**

Vegeta felt something. He looked out the window, and saw the five space pods. 

"Damnit! Ginyu! What the hell is he doing here? Damn Kiwi must've told him to come before he died!" 

Vegeta summoned his men. He did not even feel the presence of the third ship. The one with powers far beyond the Ginyu. 

"Send out Temal, Dodaria, and Zarbon. They should be able to handle it." 

The three sped off, to battle the Ginyu. 

"Ok, Kakarot, Nappa. Go find these dragonballs. NOW!" 

The two Saiya-jins sped off, trying to configure their scouters to find dragonballs. 

**THE BATTLEFIELD**

The Ginyu had already gotten out of their pods. Reecoom was programming them to fly away and come back when the battle was over. Then the three arrived. 

"Readings!" yelled Ginyu 

"23,000! 21,000! 20,000! Sir!" yelled Jiisu 

"Very good. Who wants to kill them?" said Ginyu 

Gurudo stepped forth. 

"I will, sir!" 

Zarbon was laughing hysterically inside. He and Temal had lowered their power levels to a tenth their normal level. Gurudo was only at 10,000. Jiisu was 50,000. Reecoom was 40,000. Baata was 45,000. Ginyu was 120,000. This would be an easy battle. 

"Ready, Temal?" said Zarbon 

"Yes." She replied 

"GO!" they screamed 

Both jumped to either side of Gurudo. They began powering up to their max. Gurudo was instantly killed by the force of the two powerhouses on each side of him. Zarbon smiled as the small green body burnt. He was once in a fight with a Saiya-jin, much like Kiwi. And like Kiwi, he sought to better himself after. The Saiya-jin who he fought, however, was Vegeta. 

"GURUDO!" yelled Ginyu 

Zarbon smiled. Suddenly his scouter went crazy. Powerful forces came from all sides. A 20,000 and 41,000 to the north! A 50,000 from the south! 100,000, 100,000, 50,000, and a 40,000 from the east! It was insane! Soon they all arrived. Two Nameks came from the north, a woman came from the south and two of Kold's warriors along with a short and tall bald guys were the east. 

"DAMNIT! You're here too? DAMNIT!!!!" cursed #8 

"Wouldn't dream of missing the fun." Said Freeza 

"I don't care. Ok, Zarbon! Who's your enemies?" said #8 

"The Ginyu, Nameks, and these guys." Replied Zarbon 

"Fine. Anyone got dibs?" 

"Ice, you get the Saiya-jin. Tein, the purple guy is yours. Kuririn, you get the tall blue guy. I'll take the strong blue one." Said Freeza 

"Saw, I know that your true powers were awakened. Can you handle the fat pink one? I'll take the big one with the red stuff coming from his head." Said Nail 

"Jiisu! Take the android!" yelled Ginyu 

Everyone vibrated out of view. The battle had begun.   



	4. Default Chapter Title

Saw jumped to the right. Dodaria cursed and kicked him. Saw and the others had all been fighting for a good half-hour already. Saw decided to end his fat opponent. 

"CUTTING SAW!" he yelled 

Dodaria saw it coming from afar. He thought to himself how Vegeta was a fool for thinking such an attack could harm him! He would show him by catching his pitiful attack and launching it back at him! Those were his last thoughts as the disk cut him in half. 

"Ah, shit……." Dodaria muttered 

Nail was handling the gigantic Reecoom barely. They were equal in strength almost exactly. Reecoom was also as smart as he was strong. This was gonna be hard. Nail busily threw punch after punch, until finally one got through. Reecoom's head flew back, and then he lifted it up again. Reecoom stared at Nail. 

"That was my teeth. Now you die!" 

Reecoom put his hands in front of himself. He began concentrating. He began to build a MASSIVE ki. Nail stared in disbelief. 

"Now……You……Die!" Reecoom spat 

Reecoom released his massive attack. It filled the sky. There was a large explosion that was heard across the land. Reecoom laughed. A green body fell from the sky. Reecoom jumped over to it. He picked it up, laughing at the dead Namek. 

"Hey ugly. Catch." Said Nail as he opened one eye and instantly charged an attack 

Nail shoved a powerful attack down Reecoom's throat. Reecoom screamed as he exploded. Nail smiled. 

Kuririn was having trouble with his large blue opponent. He was so much faster than he was! Kuririn lifted an arm and charged ki through it. 

"KIEZAN!" the midget screamed 

Kuririn saw Baata coming right for him. He threw it behind him, and was rewarded with two sounds of his opponent falling. 

#8 was viciously attacking Jiisu. Jiisu was completely on defensive! This woman was insane! Jiisu pulled back his fist for a punch. #8 kicked him in the head before he could perform the attack. He fell to the ground, disorientated. #8 unsheathed her blade. 

"You were always the ugly one on the force." She said, taunting him 

#8 threw her sword at the Ginyu member, and was soon cleaning blood off her sword. 

Tenshinhan got head butted by his opponent Ginyu. Time for some action! 

"Solar Fist!" he yelled 

As Ginyu grabbed his eyes in agony, Tenshinhan powered up and attack. Ginyu was about 120,000. Tenshinhan was at 100,000. But Tenshinhan knew how to take out stronger opponents. 

"KA……ME……HA……ME……..HA!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled   
(Yes, Tenshinhan knows Kamehameha. If you wanna argue, go to www.goes.com/~dbzinfo/frames/html) 

Ginyu was hit dead on by the attack and fell like a crippled bird. Crippled, but not dead. 

"You bitch…..BODY CHANGE!!!!" Ginyu yelled 

Soon Tenshinhan found himself in a crippled and useless body and Ginyu in a powerful healthy one. Ginyu floated down to kill Tenshinhan. Tenshinhan lifted his arm. 

"Bye-bye." He smiled 

Using the last of his strength, Tenshinhan used a ki blast to decapitate mortally wound Ginyu. 

"Give me back my body." He said 

Ginyu obliged. The second he did, Tenshinhan killed him. 

Ice was using the extent of his abilities, but he and the female Saiya-jin were equals. He lashed out with his tail, hoping to surprise her. She grabbed the tail and used it to slam him into the Earth. Before Ice could recover, Temal was on him, beating and pounding away like mad. She finally jumped out of the crater she had just made. Ice did and could not. 

Zarbon threw a punch. Freeza caught it. Zarbon tried kicking him. Freeza blocked it. Zarbon tried a massive ki attack. Zarbon overpowered it. Zarbon looked at Freeza 

"Ok, blue guy. I'm obviously stronger. So just give up, ok?" said Freeza 

"Kiss my ass." Replied Zarbon 

Zarbon immediately went to his transformation. Freeza looked on, very interested. The second the transformation was complete, Zarbon flew forward and slammed into Freeza. He backhanded him into the ground, then kicked him into the air. Zarbon grabbed each arm and slammed his weight into Freeza's back. Freeza screamed as his arms were broken. Zarbon whispered into his ear. 

"Hey dumbass. You were at 250,000 before. I was at 230,000. Now I'm at 330,000. Give my regards to the reaper!" 

Zarbon punched and punched the hell out of Freeza. Freeza lay, in worse shape than Ginyu was after Tein nailed him with the Kamehameha. Zarbon suddenly grabbed one of his horns. He smiled wickedly. He broke it off then stabbed Freeza's side with it. Freeza screamed in pain, then passed out…. 

**INSIDE OF VEGETA'S SPACESHIP, HEALING LAB**

Freeza woke up. He was surrounded by green liquid. He was severely beat up. But how did he get here? Didn't Zarbon almost kill him? He grimaced as he felt his own horn stuck in his side. He pulled it out, and saw some blood flow out of it. He fell back into blissful sleep. 

**VEGETA'S QUARTERS**

Vegeta sat on his chair, looking at Zarbon. He had transformed back, and had reported back to the ship. 

"That's it, Lord Vegeta. After I defeated Freeza, I brought him here." Zarbon finished his report 

Vegeta sat in silence. Then he spoke. 

"Zarbon, what were the casualties?" 

"Uh, Dodaria, Jiisu, Reecoom, Baata, Ginyu, and Gurudo." 

"So the Ginyu are dead. Good. What about #8. Why is that bitch here?" 

"Sir, she came here to help Kakarot. She killed Jiisu for us. She also beat the others after I defeated Freeza." 

"Where did Freeza's allies go?" 

"They escaped, Lord Vegeta." 

The next thing Zarbon knew, he was on the ground in agony. 

"Unacceptable. Nappa!" he yelled 

"Yes, Lord Vegeta?" asked the large Saiya-jin 

"Take Temal and #8 out to find and kill Freeza's allies. NOW!" he yelled 

Nappa hastily left the room. 

"As for you, Zarbon. I expect Freeza to be healed. But how is that possible when we have none of his DNA to use?" 

"Well, we used some of the Saiya-jin DNA, Lord Vegeta." 

"Fine. Not like we would need any of it here. Now get the hell out before I kill you!" 

Zarbon also left, leaving Vegeta in the shadows. But not quite. Kakarot was till there. 

"What do I get to do, Lord Vegeta?" 

"Go and exterminate any Nameks left. Go." 

Kakarot walked out the door. Now Vegeta was truly alone in his quarters. 

**A CAVE, FAR AWAY**

Ice woke up. He saw three Nameks and Kuririn. Kuririn was unconscious. 

"Where am I?" 

"Somewhere far away. You got beat by that Saiya-jin female. Then the other woman beat up Saw and your friend. Nail managed to grab them and you. I healed you. My name's Dende." Said a small Namek 

"Uh, great. Where's Freeza?" 

"He was captured." 

Freeza was captured? This was going to be extremely hard now. Suddenly Ice jumped to his feet. 

"SHIT! I feel three MASIVE kis coming this way!" he yelled 

Dende went to work on healing Kuririn, and Ice prepared himself for battle.****

**HEALING TANK IN VEGETA'S SHIP**

Freeza finally felt the liquids receding. He opened the door and stepped outside. Zarbon was waiting. 

"Hello, Freeza. Don't think you can take me, that collar dampens your power to less than 100. You'd die instantly." 

Freeza grinned. He pulled out his cut-off horn. It had grown back, but he till had his old one. He shoved it into the collar, breaking it. He instantly felt millions times stronger. He looked at Zarbon and tackled him through the roof. 

**THE OTHER Z WARRIORS**

Ice, Saw, Nail, Dende, Tenshinhan and Kuririn stared at their opponents. Nappa, Temal, and #8 stood. 

"Power levels." Said Nappa 

"The small green one isn't worth mentioning. The midget is 45,000. Triclops is 100,000. Nameks are at 25,000 and 45,000. Freeza look-alike is 200,000." 

#8 didn't mention how high their power levels could get. After all, that would be no fun. 

"Fine. I'll finish what I started earlier." Said Temal 

She stepped forward. Ice looked her up and down. Black, long unruly hair. She was of medium build. She wore man's armor. She was a warrior. 

"Ready?" she asked 

"Anytime." Said Ice 

They both disappeared from view. They were exchanging blows at a furious rate. Kuririn couldn't even keep up with them. Suddenly, Temal fell from the sky. Ice flew down, and landed his feet on her neck. Nappa heard her neck snap. 

"THE HELL?" he yelled 

"Oh, did I mention his power level of 200,000 wasn't powered up at all?" said #8 

Nappa stared at her. 

"Temal's still alive. Take her back to be healed or I kill you." Said Nappa 

"Fine, fine. Kiss my ass." 

#8 scooped up Temal and flew away. Ice jumped back next to Kuririn. 

"Nice, Ice." Said Kuririn 

"Thank you. WOAH! Shit! MAJOR power level from the east!" 

Nail and Saw were already staring towards it. Kuririn and Ice were too wrapped up in the fight to notice. 

"We'll handle it." Said Nail 

"Sure? That's really powerful!" said Ice 

"We'll be fine. Three on one here, two on one there. Later." Said Nail 

Nail and Saw rocketed towards the east. 

"Ok, little shitlings! My name's Nappa! My power level is 300,000! READY?" 

"I got him." Said Ice 

Tenshinhan nodded. Ice began to power up, up up! He exploded forward. Nappa grabbed his fist and bent it back. He slammed his foot into his chest, then landed again. Ice painfully stood up. 

"Ice!" yelled Dende 

"I'm fine." Said Ice, wiping off some blood. 

Ice flew at Nappa once more, this time pulling back before he could be hit to hit Nappa himself. Nappa quickly adapted and grabbed his foot. He twisted it around like taffy, then backhanded Ice into the ground. This time Ice did not get back up. Tenshinhan flared in anger. 

"GOD DAMN YOU!!!!" he screamed 

He powered up to his max and assaulted the giant. Nappa easily dodged his blows. He fired a ki blast at him, removing his arm. Tenshinhan hit the ground, in agony as well. Kuririn was dumbfounded. Ice and Tein were just easily beaten! Kuririn powered up to his max, readying a Kiezan. 

"Eat shit and die!" he yelled, throwing it at him 

Nappa grabbed the disk with one hand. He threw it back at Kuririn like a frisbee. Even though the top (not sharp) hit him, he was knocked into a mountain wall. Nappa grinned. 

"Come on, don't puss out on me now! We were having some much fun!" 

Tenshinhan stepped forward. 

"KIKAHO!!!!" 

Then Tenshinhan threw his life at Nappa. And Nappa fell. 

**ELSEWHERE ON NAMEK**

Nail and Saw waited patiently. Soon the power came. It was Kakarot. He noticed them and flew down to them. He had with him the dragonballs. 

"Who are you two?" he demanded 

"Two Nameks that will see you in hell!" yelled Saw 

Saw jumped forward. He had gotten so much more powerful then he was ever before, he had gotten careless. Kakarot easily backhanded him aside, breaking his bones. He turned to face Nail. 

"Your friend had a power level of 25,000. Yours is 45,000. Care to share his fate?" Kakarot mused 

"I know you are stronger than me. But are you smarter?" Nail inquired 

Kakarot laughed. 

"You think I'm going to play some damned mind games? Fuck you!" he yelled 

Before he completed his sentence, Nail was almost dead. Kakarot had merely tapped him. 

"Kiss my ass, you stupid brave fool." Said Kakarot 

Nail only smiled. Kakarot turned to leave. 

"The hell?" he yelled 

Nail laughed, spurting blood. 

"Oh, it seems you've lost the dragonballs." Laughed Nail painfully 

"WHERE ARE THEY?!?!?!" screamed Kakarot 

"If I tell you, you'll kill me. If I don't, you'll kill me. If you leave I'll die anyway." 

Kakarot grew angry. He fired a ki blast in a rage. It destroyed a mountain. 

"Fine. Get up. NOW." Said Kakarot 

"Does it look like I can, you stupid monkey?" laughed Nail 

Kakarot ripped off his arms in his anger. 

"You know, I'm in so much pain already I didn't even feel that!" 

Kakarot controlled himself. The Namek must have hidden them when the other one tried to attack him. In such a short time, he could do only so much. They MUST be around somewhere! 

"I'll find them. You can just die." Said Kakarot 

He turned his back and dove into the water. Nail lay behind him, a massive hole in his chest. 

**NAPPA BATTLESCENE**

Kuririn looked on in wonder from the mountain. He quickly flew to Tenshinhan, taking his pulse. No good. He was dead. He looked at Ice. 

"I'll be fine in a moment, Kuririn." Said Ice 

"No, you'll be dead in a moment!" yelled Nappa 

Kuririn yelled in fear as Nappa stood back up. The attack had left a hole in his armor, nothing more. 

"Time to die, shorty!" yelled Nappa 

Kuririn looked on as a mountain of muscle sped to him. At the last moment, he used a ki blast to blast him above him. 

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!" yelled Kuririn 

The blast flew towards Nappa's back. Nappa turned around then dodged the blast. He did not dodge the Kiezan Kuririn had thrown after. It dug deep into his side. Nappa spat blood and fell. He ripped out the Kiezan painfully. He slowly turned to Kuririn, veins popping all over his head. 

"YOU…..LITTLE……..SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed 

Nappa flew to Kuririn. He pull back his fist, and punched through Kuririn's gut. Kuririn fell, then stopped breathing. Ice looked on in pain. Suddenly Ice could not feel pain any more. He could only feel rage. 

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ice 

Nappa looked in surprise as the formally wounded warriors punched through his chest. His vision turned red as Ice pulled out Nappa's heart. Nappa slumped over and breathed his last. Ice fell in exhaustion. Dende ran from hiding. 

"You did it! You beat the Saiya-jin King!" yelled Dende in delight 

Ice ignored him. He reached over and pulled off Nappa's scouter. He triple-clicked for the previous reading. He saw the numbers 350,000. He then destroyed the scouter. 

"I don't know how I did that, but I did. I only wish Kuririn and Tenshinhan didn't have to die." 

"I'm not dead." Said Kuririn 

Ice turned around and fell in surprise. Kuririn stood, although his clothes were torn and blood-soaked, Kuririn looked ok. 

"How?" muttered Ice 

"I can heal. In some cases, bring people back from the dead. Kuririn was very lucky." Said Dende, attempting to heal Tenshinhan 

"But It appears I am too late for this one." Said Dende sorrowfully 

Dende healed Ice, and then a dragonball hit Kuririn. 

**KAKAROT'S LOCATION**

Kakarot looked everywhere. He could not find the DAMN DRAGONBALL!!! He quickly regained his composure. He didn't want to accidentally destroy the planet. He closed his eyes, taking in everything he saw when the foolish Namek attacked him. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye! He looked to where he was standing before. He then gazed in the direction of where the movement was. He powered up, floating away. As soon as he was far enough away, two groans came from the Nameks… 

**FREEZA VS. ZARBON**

Freeza had been fighting Zarbon for a good while now. Zarbon had transformed already, but this time Freeza was winning. Using his smaller size, he moved behind his foe. He pulled back his fists, then hit Zarbon into a lake. 

"Good…a moment to catch my breath…" said Freeza 

Just then, Zarbon exploded from the lake and slammed into Freeza. Freeza recovered quickly, then disappeared. Zarbon suddenly felt Freeza punch into his gut. 

"Fuck you." Said Freeza, powering up. 

Freeza soon left, gazing at the Zarbon fireworks. He heard what was left of Zarbon hit the ground long after he had left. 

ICE 

Kuririn recovered. Dende was freaking out, and gathered all the dragonballs. 

"Dende…make it quick…..Kakarot is coming…." Said Ice 

"Hey! Ice!" said a voice from within Ice 

"Huh?" 

"Ice, I'm gonna make this quick. This is Piccolo. Wish me back to life, then to Namek. I wanna avenge my Nameks. Use the last wish for whatever. No time to explain, DO IT!" 

Ice relayed the message to Dende. Dende summoned the dragon, and Porunga quickly came. 

Kuririn and Ice were in awe as the gigantic dragon was summoned. Then #8 returned. 

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" she screamed 

Ice quickly rushed her. They exchanged blows, Ice outdoing her. 

"ICE! DENDE! KAKAROT IS COMING!" screamed Kuririn 

Ice ignored him, and continued to battle #8. Kuririn heard the dragon speak; meaning Piccolo had come back. Kuririn powered up, to his max. He formed a ball of ki in his hands, and launched it at #8 from point-blank range. #8 fell, and Ice quickly fired a blast towards Kakarot, hoping to slow him down. Kakarot ignored it. 

"LITTLE SHITS! TRY MY EARTH ATTACK!!!!" he screamed 

He fired many blasts into the ground, causing cracks in the Earth. It went around for miles. Porunga spoke again; saying Piccolo was on Namek. 

**ELDER NAMEK'S HOUSE (GURU)**

The Elder Namek breathed deeply. He was beginning to die. All of his children dying was just too much. He prepared for death. Before he died, he felt a rumbling. His house fell from his tower of stone. Kakarot's attack reached even the Namek Elder. From a distance, the house crashing into the ground was a spectacular sight. 

**ICE**

Ice looked on at Kakarot coming, knowing there was nothing he could do. Dende cried when suddenly the giant dragon disappeared, and 7 big stones fell to the ground. The elder Namek was dead. Worse still, #8 recovered from the blast and Kakarot set down before Ice….   



	5. Default Chapter Title

"Well, well, well. It seems this planet has far more entertainment than I anticipated. I might actually get beaten. Or not. HAHAHAHA!!!!!!" yelled Kakarot.

#8 stood next to him. She smiled. Now that Kakarot was here, nothing could go wrong anymore.

"So I'm to understand that you punks killed Dodaria, Zarbon, Temal, and Nappa?" he asked Ice

"I was no aware those monsters had names." Ice spat.

Kakarot laughed.

"Yes, I can see that. They were all stupid weak fools. But you apparently aren't. You will be a fun kill." He said

Kakarot disappeared. Ice suddenly met his fist with his face. Ice was knocked out instantly.

"Wow, that was stupid. Hey, #8, what's your power level? These guys are no fun."

"About 200,000. Why?" she asked

"No reason." 

Kakarot backhanded her in the face. 

"Stupid bitch. You actually believed I was your ally, your friend. Now I'm going to beat the hell out of you and let the bald guy finish you."

#8 was shocked. Kakarot was playing her for a fool all those years! HE USED HER AS A FOOL!!!!!!

"The fuck?" 

Kakarot's scouter read 300,000.

"You lied to me, you stupid bitch!"

#8 flew at him, kicking his stomach. She punched him and finished it by blasting him at point blank range.

"Finished? You're no fun either." Said an unhurt Kakarot

#8 was shocked. Kakarot moved with lightning speed. He beat her into the ground, and didn't stop. The ground collapsed and a crate started to form. He beat her until Kuririn couldn't see him anymore on ground level. Finally he jumped out of his newly made pit.

"DIE, YOU WEAK STUPID BITCH!!!!!"

A massive blast flew from Kakarot's fingers to the ground below. Kuririn had no doubt #8 was dead.

****

NORTH KAIOU'S PLANET (King Kai)

Yamcha and Chaoszu stood by their tutor. It had only been a short time since Piccolo had been taken magically to Namek. Suddenly Yamcha got the chills.

"GINYU FORMATION 'D', NOW!"

Yamcha turned to see a big purple guy, a big blue guy, a huge redhead, a short orange guy, and a tiny fat green guy, all in a stupid formation.

"Can I help you guys?" asked Yamcha

"Yeah, you can die," said Ginyu

The Ginyu Force huddled together. Yamcha and Chaoszu looked on, having no clue what was going on.

"Ok, break!"

The Ginyu did a stupid pose again, and Yamcha and Chaoszu just stared.

"Don't even think of starting without me." Said Tenshinhan, flying down to the planet.

"Ok men, Gurudo gets the little white thing, I get scar face, and you guys get the triclops."

"GO!" screamed Tenshinhan

Yamcha flipped over Ginyu's head then kicked his side. He jumped up, roundhousing his face. He then kneed him in his groin and jumped, kicking him with both feet. Tenshinhan uppercutted Reecoom, jump-kicked Baata, and blasted Jiisu away with a quick ki blast. Chaoszu grabbed the hammer they used in training and hit Gurudo with it right in the face. The Ginyu all hit the same place in mid-air, and fell into a pile by Kaiou's car.

"HEY!! YOU ALMOST HIT MY CAR!!! BE MORE CAREFUL!!!!" screamed Kaiou

"Sorry." Said Yamcha

"You will be after we're done with you! CHANGE….NOW!!!" he yelled, using his body change technique

Tenshinhan disappeared, grabbed Gurudo, and threw him in the way of the blast. Yamcha followed closely behind, powering up ki in his hands. Gurudo grabbed the hammer and flew after Yamcha. 

"Not bad!' said Kaiou

Ginyu in Gurudo's body hit Reecoom, hitting both off the planet. Yamcha's ki blasts hit Jiisu and Baata, they likewise were knocked off the planet. Gurudo caught Chaoszu's hammer in Ginyu's body.

"Haha…you suck!" laughed Gurudo

Chaoszu punched Gurudo in the gut. Gurudo followed his friends.

The Ginyu found themselves in Hell, and were unable to escape. The Z soldiers on Kaiou's planet went back to following the action on Namek.

****

NAMEK

Kuririn was speechless. Kakarot grinned.

"I hope your blue friend wakes up soon. She was too easy."

"Why did you kill her? She was your friend! You had no reason to attack her!"

Kakarot grinned even more evilly.

"She was weak. If I could have killed her that easily, she was of no use to me. Besides, she wasn't ordered to this planet. She could've been killed for going off-planet without orders. Besides, she was only a woman. Who cares about a woman?"

"She could've been someone's mother! If not now, maybe later!" yelled Kuririn

"Shut up."

Kakarot fired a blast through his chest. He then flew at him and kicked him in the water.

"Man, what a stupid midget."

He felt a ki approach.

"Huh?"

Ice flew at him, fist flying. Kakarot then grinned and grabbed his fist. 

"Hey blue boy, I'm still twice as strong as you!"

He slammed him into the ground, and then fired him away with a blast. He hit a tree and fell. He did not get back up.

"Damnit, now I've killed everyone. Wait, what about the green kid?"

"You mean me?"

Piccolo set down before him. His cape was blown by the wind. He looked over at Ice. He looked behind Kakarot and half-smiled. Kakarot was not pleased with the Namek's arrival.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am the Namek who will avenge my brothers fallen in battle by the likes of you!"

"Damnit, how many damn suicidal Nameks are there on this planet?"

Piccolo grinned.

"Remember those Nameks you've killed last? The stupid brave fools?"

"You mean dead and deader, right?"

"Their names were Saw and Nail. They've joined with me. You fight not one Namek, but three."

"Fine, whatever. Let's fight!"

Kakarot jumped into the air, and kicked a still standing Piccolo. His kick went right through Piccolo's head.

"Huh? An after-image!"

Piccolo slammed into his back. They fell onto the earth, then jumped up with their hands. Piccolo screamed his battle cry and punched right into Kakarot's face. Kakarot flew into a mountain, leaving a hole in his wake. The mountain exploded, and Kakarot flew forward. He punched Piccolo, but it was only another after-image. Kakarot turned. On the ground he saw movement and was instantly there. Piccolo stood there, waiting.

"You stupid fool, don't you realize you are nothing compared to me in power?" said Kakarot

"Of course. That's why I'm winning. You're stronger than me, but I'm much more skilled in battle. Give up." Said Piccolo

"Asshole!" screamed Kakarot

He powered up a blast and hit Piccolo. Piccolo dodged it, and disappeared. Kakarot saw something move out of the corner of his eye and turned around. No less than 12 Piccolos were behind him, looking exactly alike.

"So you can do multiple after-images. I'll still kick your ass!"

He punched the first one, discovering it to be an after image. Two more appeared behind him. He started getting angry and went crazy, punching and kicking all the Piccolos. Soon he was overwhelmed with them.

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed

He charged up ki, and a storm of dust circled him. The ground shook under him, and a wind developed. The wind dissipated all but one of the Piccolos. The Real one could not be blown away with wind. Piccolo shielded his eyes. He thought he saw Kakarot's hair turn gold for a second, but soon Kakarot stopped charging up. Kakarot grinned evilly. Before Piccolo's eyes, two more Kakarots came out of his sides. These weren't after-images, they were real. Piccolo was greeted by a blow to the head from one, and kicked in the gut by another. The third charged a blast on his finger and fired. It hit Piccolo's knee, leaving a hole. Piccolo yelled in pain. He hit the ground in agony. He painfully grabbed his wounded leg and ripped it off. He screamed, and a new leg grew. He stood up. The three Kakarots grinned.

"Want some more?" one asked

Piccolo simply grunted and pulled off his cape. He reached for his turban, and flipped that off. He cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"You boys ready?"

"Anytime."

Three Kakarots soon surrounded piccolo. He blocked all of their blows, but eventually they wore through his defense. He hit the ground and immediately flipped up. He screamed, and a green aura formed around him. Two Piccolos came out of his side, much like they did for Kakarot. Except they all seemed different, in different ways. They stood differently, had different facial expressions. One even seemed happy. And they all had different voices, almost like Saw and Nail.

"Go."

Each Namek found a Saiya-jin, and the battle began once more. But the Saiya-jin had the advantage. Soon all three Piccolos were formed back into one. The Kakarots surrounded him. Piccolo simply grunted, then tripped all three into one pile. They fell back into one Saiya-jin once more.

"Alright, now you die!" Kakarot screamed

He punched Piccolo, and Piccolo blocked. They flew up, continuing their battle. Soon they were racing. Piccolo broke away from him, and pulled ahead. Kakarot, in his rage, quickly flew ahead. Piccolo grinned, and powered up.

"MAKKANKOSAPPO!"

The beam hit Kakarot right in the chest. He was in free fall, but quickly regained his control. He powered up as well, and fired a Renzokou Energy Dan. Each blast hit Piccolo dead on. Piccolo fell, unconscious. Kakarot flew at him and landed his feet in his stomach. Piccolo slammed into the ground.

"Hey, that guy was pretty entertaining. I almost feel bad about having to kill him."

He put his hands above his head, and fired a massive blast at the Namek. He grinned. Suddenly the blast stopped. Kakarot was in disbelief. There was no way the Namek could be stopping one of his blasts! He looked through the ki and saw blue. Ice was back. And he was almost as strong as the Namek was! He pushed harder, but it was stopped. He ceased the blast and flew down. He set down, and saw Ice holding the massive energy ball above his head.

"Catch."

Ice threw up the ball and jumped into the air. He used his tail to send the ball hurling towards Kakarot. Kakarot put out his hands to stop it but felt a thing coming from behind. He jumped up, and saw a swirling disk cut the ball in two. Both halves exploded. He looked down. The midget and the blue guy were alive! Not for long! He flew down to them.

"Ok, who wants to die now?"

Ice and Kuririn jumped at Kakarot. He jumped straight up, and landed on a cliff. He fired a blast at Kuririn, barely missing. Ice was not as lucky. He caught a blast to his face, and fell. Kuririn continued, and then used the solar flare technique to blind him. Kakarot simply kicked him into the ground. He saw Ice coming and kicked him down into the ground.

"Hey dumbass, I'm not fighting at full power! Experience a power level of 1,000,000!"

Kakarot powered up even higher. This was the highest he could go before he went SSJ. Ice and Kuririn lay on the ground in agony. Kakarot grinned. He heard a grin behind him and looked behind him. Piccolo was in full fighting force. His power level was about 850,000. Pretty damned close to his own. Somehow he was healed.

"GO!"

Piccolo punched at his face, but Kakarot easily dodged it. Kuririn jumped from behind, trying to surprise him. He dodged his kick. He likewise blocked Ice's incoming punch. Soon all three were assaulting him at once. Kakarot slowly get hit until his defense wore off. He fired a ki blast at Kuririn, but Piccolo was there to kick his side. As soon as he punched him away, Ice would roundhouse his head. As soon as he took care of Ice, Kuririn would be revived. It was damn frustrating. 

"FUCK YOU!"

He went demi-SSJ. The three no longer could touch him. Now he could finish them!

"Hey you son of a bitch! I'm right here!"

Kakarot turned and saw #8. 

__

Dende must have revived her, just like me and Ice! Thought Kuririn

"Oh, the bitch has survived. Come for more?"

Kakarot noted the small green healer Dende running in the distance and fired a blast at him. 

"DENDE! NO!" screamed Ice

"No more cheating for you." Grinned Kakarot

"You can kill children, but can you kill me?" demanded #8

Kakarot looked at her. His hair was shaped like SSJ, but remained black. He had a small aura about him. He was at 10% power. Roughly 5,000,000. 

"He's MINE!" screamed #8

Piccolo and the others backed up. They knew #8 was serious. She pulled out her sword. She threw it right at Kakarot. He grabbed it, and destroyed it with a quick ki blast. #8 was gone. Kakarot looked all around, but could not see her. He noticed Ice looking up, and did the same. He saw #8. And an ENORMOUS energy ball!

"The Hell is that stupid bitch doing?"

#8 poured all of her energy in that blast. Ice and the others took off, and she looked down at Kakarot.

"Die, BASTARD!!!!" she screamed

She threw the ball of energy at Kakarot. 

****

VEGETA, ON HIS SHIP (wonder what he was doing?)

Vegeta stared at the monitor.

"You must be joking…." He said slowly

"No joke. Twice their max power. Maybe even more"

Vegeta stared at the face. It was scarred down the cheek. His unruly hair, his blue scouter.

"And you say you invented this?"

"Yes. I tested it on my son. Ever since Koola killed him, I've been working on it. Now that I've done it, I've noted the special side affects. I tested on a normal healthy Saiya-jin. The results were remarkable."

"Who is this Saiya-jin?"

"Me. I've achieved Super Saiya-jin again, Vegeta. I haven't felt this much power since my son died."

"You certainty didn't lack a trigger. You've had one for a good while. But now you have the power?"

"Yes! Do you realize what this mean, Vegeta? Do you?"

"It means almost every single Saiya-jin can instantly become a Super Saiya-jin. It took my father, the first Super Saiya-jin in ages, his entire life to achieve it."

"I'm well aware of how it came about, Vegeta. I WAS there…."

****

32 YEARS BEFORE, ON PLANET PLANT

King Vegeta stood by his companion Nappa. They looked out the window of their makeshift base. They were at war against the Tsufuru-jin for 10 years already, almost at the 11th. They had the technology, but the Saiya-jin had the POWER. They could see a Saiya-jin destroy a Tsufuru-jin tank. Vegeta smiled.

"Nappa, how is my brat?" asked King Vegeta

"The boy grows well, sir. He's remarkably strong for a new-born child."

"And the woman?"

"She's fine. She is currently in the city Dibfuy. It's not far, sire."

"Is she protected well? I have heard no news. I was fighting on the front lines when I was told she had a brat. I want to see him. After all, I will be training him."

An alarm went off. Nappa's face turned white.

"Nappa…... what does that alarm mean?"

"……it means……."

"What? SPEAK UP!"

"…..it means Dibfuy is under siege."

Vegeta shot out the glass to outside with one hand. With veins popping all over his face, he grabbed Nappa.

"Nappa, if my mate or brat dies, I'm taking you responsible. UNDERSTAND?"

Nappa nodded. Vegeta squeezed harder on his neck and rocketed off. In half an hour he arrived at Dibfuy. By then the city was in ruins. Nappa quickly pressed his scouter.

"Sir, I'm not picking her up on the scouter!" yelled Nappa

"SHUT UP! I feel something……THERE!" 

He flew to the base of the tower. It was in the center of 4 impressive towers. It was there his mate held her child while the Tsufuru-jin attacked her guards. Vegeta flew down and instantly tackled a battle-bot. The Tsufuru-jin inside fired a beam at him, but he ripped off the arm in a rage. His foot found its way through the armor into his heart. The Tsufuru-jin battle-bot was destroyed, but there were still many. He saw all of her guards die, until his mate hid behind him and Nappa. 

"SCUM!"

He powered up two ki blasts and fired them at two bots. Both exploded. Nappa managed to destroy one before getting hit by another. Nappa fell unconscious. Vegeta found himself surrounded by no less than 8 battle-bots. The remaining 2 made their way towards his mate.

"DIE!" screamed a Saiya-jin

A small group of Saiya-jin warriors jumped down and destroyed the two bots quickly. Vegeta was meanwhile pinned by 4 and being pounded by a claw-fist of a fifth. The 3 fired energy nets at the newcomers, disabling them. One picked up Vegeta's mate. She screamed. Another grabbed the child she was desperately holding onto. He heard the beacon over the machine's intercom.

"Vegeta, give up. Give up or she and the child die!" said a Tsufuru-jin

"Fuck…..you…" he said

"Fine."

He slammed the woman into the wall, killing her instantly. Vegeta saw this.

"YOU…..YOU……YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta threw the four holding him like rag dolls away. They exploded. His hair flashed gold, and a massive aura built around him. He jumped and kicked the head of the one holding his child, and then dropped the child on the ground to one of the Saiya-jin warriors. He turned his head and looked at the remaining three.

"You will suffer for this….."

He powered up, and grabbed one bot in each hand. He slammed them together, forming ball of steel and flesh. The last took off. Vegeta powered up and threw a ki blast at the bot, decimating it. 

"Protect my son…..Protect Vegeta….." he said

King Vegeta took the energy nets off his fellow Saiya-jin, then passed out.

****

VEGETA

"Ever since your father went Super Saiya-jin, we've studied it extensively. We've analyzed it, and discovered how to achieve it. This is the next step. The Saiya-jin will have no equals in the galaxy, none!"

"Yes. Come over to Namek. You can pick up me and Kakarot, the two Super Saiya-jin here. Also, get Nappa and Temal. They have potential."

"Very well, my prince. We will arrive in a matter of hours. Bardock out."

****

KAKAROT

Kakarot saw the ball coming but did not believe it. He put out his hands and put all his energy behind his defense. His hands stopped the ball, about half a mile in size,, but she kept pushing and pushing. Kakarot grew angry, and then powered up. He threw the ball back at her, and she barely avoided it. She breathed heavily and looked down at him. He flew upward, and slammed his fist in her face. Blood splattered. He grabbed her neck and grinned. 

"Goodbye…..old friend….." he said

He broke her neck suddenly. He landed on the ground, ready to kill again. Kuririn almost threw up right then and there. Piccolo grunted, Ice remained silent. Kakarot looked at her dead body, and threw it back against the wall. He expected to here the wall collapsing, but didn't. He turned around to see Freeza holding her body in his hands. Freeza used eye lasers to dig a hole, and lay her in it. Freeza buried her back up and said some words.

"You must be Freeza. So nice to meet you." Said Kakarot

Freeza breathed deeply, and then turned around. He glared right at Kakarot's face, defiantly. 

"You killed her. You could've just knocked her out, or disabled her. Killing her was unnecessary!"

"Ok, 3 Reasons. 1) She's weak 2) She's almost impossible to kill 3) She was a bitch."

"You monster…." Said Freeza

Freeza parted his legs, and prepared to fight. Kakarot did likewise. The battle was about to begin.


	6. Default Chapter Title

Kakarot looked over his opponent. Freeza was very short, wearing an orange gi. His skin was a mixture of pink and white all over, and his horns stood proud outside his purple oval on his head. Kakarot wore a Saiya-jin armor, colored black and grey. His scouter was grey, and his hair exploded in all directions. Everything around him seemed to become grey and black. Both men stood, trying to measure the other's fighting power. 

"So, lizard. You ready?" said Kakarot in a grin.

"Anytime, monkey." Replied Freeza

Kakarot lifted his finger, and fired a ki blast through it like a gun. Freeza backhanded it away. Kakarot was surprised, but then fired another blast. Then another. Then another. Soon a barrage of blasts flew to Freeza. Freeza simply slapped them away like flies.

"Not bad. Alright shrimp! Let's rock!"

Kakarot flew forward, and threw a punch. Freeza blocked it, then tripped him. Kakarot flew up, then flew back down. Freeza jumped up and spun like a tornado. His tail lashed out, and struck Kakarot right in the face. Kakarot hit the ground.

"Pretty good for a Son of Kold. Let's see you handle my full power without Super Saiya-jin!"

Kakarot spread his legs, gathering energy. He yelled for a second, then stopped. He looked at Freeza.

"Let's check the scouter for me. 1,000,000. Before I forget, I'd better set it for higher before it explodes. There."

Freeza jumped in the air, and started gathering all the ki he could. He was at his absolute max by the time he reached the ground again.

"1 million. Not bad. Too bad that's your best and I'm just getting warmed up!"

Kakarot flew forward, fists flying. Freeza dodged the first few, but the kick that followed got him right in the stomach. He hit the ground and spat out blood.

"KAIOUKEN!!!!!!!" he screamed

****

KAOIU'S PLANET

Tenshinhan finished his story.

"I arrive at the afterlife, and King Yamma told me to go right here immediately! I flew, it took me a whole 5 minutes. You know the rest."

"Wow! So Nappa was tough?" asked Yamcha

"Yeah, tougher than the androids by far! That reminds me, what happened to Nappa?"

Kaiou stood there silently, antennae moving around.

"The Saiya-jin Nappa is dead, as is his companions Temal and #8."

"Really? Wow! Who's left on the planet?"

Lord Kaiou thought for a second.

"Ice, Piccolo, Kuririn, Freeza, Kakarot, and Vegeta."

"Are Vegeta and Kakarot fighting anyone?"

"Kakarot is currently fighting Freeza, and Vegeta is in his ship. I hope Vegeta doesn't leave his ship!"

"Why? Vegeta's that short guy, right? If Freeza can take care of Kakarot, he should be able to take care of that tiny guy!" said Tenshinhan

"No! Vegeta's much stronger than Kakarot! He could easily take Freeza out! He's the strongest Saiya-jin alive!"

Everyone was silent.

"If Kakarot and Vegeta were to fight the others together, they would completely annihilate everyone, wouldn't they?" asked Chaoszu

"Yes." Said Kaiou slowly

"Kaiou, can you see what's going on right now?" asked Yamcha

"Of course I can, if you stop asking questions!" said Kaiou

"Give us a play by play so we know what's going on." Said Yamcha

Kaiou nodded, then focused on Namek.

****

VEGETA'S SHIP

"Planet Vegeta." Said a low Saiya-jin

Vegeta sat up at the terminal.

"Give me my father!" he yelled

"One moment……" the frightened Saiya-jin said

"What do you want, brat?" said King Vegeta, appearing on the screen.

"Father, I have important news."

"Get to the damn point, brat! I was ordering the strike against the planet Gofgog."

"Bardock has some news about a new technology. Wounded or even killed Saiya-jin can fight again, beyond their former power!"

"Go on……"

"Any Saiya-jin any age can instantly double their strength instantly. It is a cybernetic replacement for lost limbs or body sections."

"What's the catch?"

"It was devised for serious injury recoverment. What was unexpected was the large power increase. So in order for this to work, it's required that you get seriously injured."

"Interesting….."

"Bardock had numerous other programs that will help m- I mean us, defeat any foe."

King Vegeta was silent for a moment.

"Well, brat, this is exactly the reason I put you on that shit hole Namek. WE DON'T NEED THE FUCKING THING! We are already the strongest in the galaxy! This is obviously a sign you are not learning anything from your exile. The palace will now block all transmissions from Namek for 5 years. Farewell, brat!"

King Vegeta's image disappeared. Vegeta looked on in shock.

"……..5……FUCKING……MORE…….YEARS?!?!?!?" he screamed

He brought his fist down on the console, destroying it. He exploded through the roof, screaming in rage. 

****

FREEZA VS. KAKAROT

A red aura developed around Freeza, engulfing him. He exploded forward, and launched a devastating blow to Kakarot's head. He kicked him into the ground, and then charged up.

"KA…….ME…….HA…….ME………HA!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed

The white blast flew forward and hit Kakarot. Kakarot screamed in pain, and a white flash engulfed the land. For a few moments, none could see. Freeza hovered above a VERY deep crater, panting. He looked, but could not see Kakarot.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!" said a voice

Another Kamehameha flew, but this time, it was out of the crater. Freeza was hit by the blast and began to scream from the immense pain. Kakarot flew out of the crater, still pumping more juice into the blast. Kakarot's hair had gold streaks up the sides, and his eyes turned a light green. He was at 10% power.

"FREEZA!" yelled Ice

Ice exploded and hit Kakarot like a truck. Kakarot was knocked back a few feet, then turned and saw Ice.

"Die, punk!"

Kakarot powered up another Kamehameha to kill Ice. He was halfway before a blast hit his side, causing him to lose the energy.

"WHO DARES?" screamed Kakarot

Freeza stood on the ground. He was holding his hurt left arm with his right. He had an eye closed from pain. His clothes had all burned off.

"I thought I killed you!"

Freeza looked at him and concentrated. He felt something from within him, and bent over, holding his sides. He screamed, and his torso more than tripled in size. His arms grew next, making him look very odd. Finally his legs grew to match his body. Freeza stopped screaming, and looked up.

"…………….Freeza?" asked Ice

Freeza had changed shape. He was now at least 8 feet tall. White covered most of his body. He had purple formations on his shoulders. His horns had curved up.

****

"Kakarot!" screamed Freeza

Ice, Piccolo, and Kuririn were speechless. His voice changed! Unbelievable!

****

"KAKAROT! ARE YOU READY?" 

"I see you've discovered your 2nd form. Not bad. By the way, that was one nice attack. Good thing I learn fast. I might have to use it to kill you, 2nd form or not!"

****

KAIOU'S PLANET

Kaiou was speechless.

"Kaiou? Lord Kaiou? What happened?" asked Tenshinhan

"Freeza….Freeza just transformed! He's 8 feet tall! His power's gone up incredibly! Amazing!"

The others were speechless.

"What do you mean, transformed?"

"I mean his horns curved up, he grew to be 8 feet tall, and his power level increased dramatically!"

"Oh. How did he do that?"

"It must be an ability Freeza's native race can do! Incredible!"

Yamcha grinned

__

Maybe he's gonna beat Kakarot! He thought

****

FREEZA VS. KAKAROT

"Hey lizard. Know what? Your power level is 5 million. Same as mine. Wanna go again?"

****

"I will. EYE LASERS!" screamed Freeza

Energy flew out of his eyes and hit Kakarot right in the chest, suprising him. He jumped forward, then disappeared. He appeared behind Kakarot, and kicked him in the back. Kakarot flew and crashed into a mountain. Freeza powered up a ki blast and fired a blast. Kakarot flew out of the smoke, and then punched Freeza in the gut. He kicked his head, and then roundhoused his chest. He began a long series of combos, driving him down. Freeza hit the ground, then flew to the right. He waved his arm, and an invisible saw cut the ground. Kakarot turned and was suddenly hit. He flew back, bloody. Kakarot did not move.

****

"Die, monkey!"

Kakarot twitched. Freeza's eyes widened. Kakarot slowly pushed himself up, then turned around. His torso had an enormous gash in it. Kakarot spat out some blood.

"You…..cheap…..lizard……."

Kakarot looked right at Freeza.

"ENERGY DRAIN!!!!" he screamed

****

"Huh?"

A blast flew from Kakarot, and hit Freeza directly. Freeza suddenly felt very weak. So weak, he couldn't sustain flight. He hit the ground, making a small crater. He looked up. Kakarot held a white light above his head. Freeza's stolen energy. Kakarot suddenly waved his hands to the side, and the ball flew into his chest. Before Freeza's eyes, Kakarot healed completely. The gash healed itself, and Kakarot's wounds and bruised disappeared.

****

"How….How did you do that?"

"It's a move I picked up a while back. Comes in handy."

Kakarot grinned, then powered up again. His hair suddenly had many streaks of gold, making an odd mixture of black and gold. His eyes turned a deeper shade of green, and his muscle mass increased. His torso section of his armor shattered, revealing a muscular chest.

"50% power. Heh."

Kakarot flew forward, then planted his fist in Freeza's face. Freeza went flying, blood coming from his mouth. Kakarot grinned. Ice looked at Freeza. He wasn't moving. He jumped forward, and began to gather energy.

"KA………"

Kuririn looked a him for a second, breathed deep, then jumped forward as well. He began another Kamehameha. Piccolo walked forward in-between the two and put his fingers to his forehead.

"ME……….HA……..ME…….." said Ice and Kuririn in unison

"Oh, what's this? This should be interesting!" mused Kakarot

"HAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

"MAKKANKOSAPPO!!!!!!!"

Piccolo's beam exploded forward, and merged with the two Kamehamehas. The single beam flew towards Kakarot. Kakarot suddenly stopped grinning. He put his arms in front as a defensive maneuver. He successfully blocked the blasts. Suddenly a shadow fell on him.

**__**

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Freeza, in his 3rd form. 

The MASSIVE white blast flew right at Kakarot. He put up one arm to block it, but was soon overwhelmed by the group efforts. Dust filled the sky, and all were blinded.

****

KAIOU

Kaiou was speechless.

"What happened, Kaiou?"

"I…..I think Kakarot may be down! The combined energy from all 4 overwhelmed Kakarot!"

The four began to celebrate. Soon Kaiou stopped dead in his tracks.

"Is that…..Freeza?"

"Huh?"

"Yes! It is! Freeza's transformed again!"

****

NAMEK

Ice looked at Freeza. He had spikes coming out of his back, and his face elongated. The purple orbs on his shoulders were straight out. 

"Freeza?" asked Ice

**__**

"Yes, it's me. This must be a 3rd stage for my species! My power's more than tripled!"

"Really, that's too bad, mine increased 5 times over. Sucks to be you guys!"

All heads turned to see Kakarot. He was alive! 

"Now. Time to die!"

Freeza turned to the others.

**__**

"I need 5 minutes to prepare an attack. Can you give me 5 minutes?"

"We'll try." Said Ice

"Freeza." Said Piccolo

**__**

"Yes?" asked Freeza

"Good luck." He replied

**__**

"You too, old friend. You too." 

Freeza said that, and began to gather energy. Piccolo walked up to Kakarot.

"What do you want, green bean?" Kakarot demanded.

Piccolo said nothing. He suddenly powered up and exploded a ki blast at their feet. He flew straight up in the sky. Kakarot cursed and followed. As soon as he flew out of the dust cloud Piccolo just recently formed, Ice tackled him in mid-air. Kakarot flew back a little, then Kuririn threw a Kiezan. Kakarot saw this and dodged. Piccolo fired a Masenko at him, while Ice powered up a Kamehameha.

"DIE!!!!!" screamed Kakarot

He thrust out his arms, and power exploded in all direction. All three hit the ground. Kakarot turned his head, and saw Freeza, hand above head. Kakarot did not see an attack.

"You weak stupid fool. TIME TO END THIS!"

Kakarot flew to him. Freeza barely acknowledged him. Kakarot grew angry, and punched Freeza in the gut. Freeza doubled over, then stood back up. Kakarot noticed a shadow, then looked up. Above him was an ENORMOUS red ball or energy.

"Oh fuck….."

Freeza jumped up, high above Kakarot. Kakarot still stared at the red ball. Freeza grinned, then finished the ball.

**__**

"DEATH BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He threw the ball at Kakarot. Suddenly Kakarot was out of his trance and put out his arms. He jumped up, and caught the ball. But, try as he might, he could not stop it. The ball pressed on, overwhelming him. Kakarot's scream was heard over the entire planet.

"SHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

****

KAIOU

Kaiou was silent for a long time. Tenshinhan, Yamcha, and Chaoszu almost couldn't take it anymore.

"WOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!" Kaiou suddenly screamed

All of them almost fell over from surprise.

"WHAT HAPPENED" screamed Yamcha

"I THINK THEY DID IT! WOOOO-HOOOOOO!"

Kaiou danced with joy. Soon all joined in. Gregory and Bubbles watched from inside the house.

"Don't they get we wanna watch the big game on TV?" asked Gregory

Bubbles just shrugged.

"Oh well. Is it halftime yet?" said Gregory, going back into the house

****

VEGETA

Vegeta looked around. Something happened, and now the land was full of water. Vegeta looked in every direction. He saw only water. He shrugged, and floated down into the water. He brought up a shark, tore off his head, and ki fried it. He set it down on some land, then began to eat. After all, he was a very hungry Saiya-jin.

****

KURIRIN

Kuririn looked around. There was water everywhere, everywhere! He looked around, and realized the blast knocked him on a very small island. He felt the current pull, and the water began to recede back into the crater. Then he realized he was on a VERY tall mountain. He turned around, and saw an iceberg.

"Huh? An iceberg?" wondered Kuririn

The ice glowed red, and then exploded. Ice floated, then fell down. Kuririn caught him, and rested him on the island. 

__

Ice just created an iceberg to save him from drowning with him even realizing it! Thought Kuririn

Ice coughed, then woke up.

"Where's Freeza? And where's Piccolo?"

Suddenly a BIG hand exploded from the water and rested on the mountaintop. Kuririn jumped 10 feet in the air, but Ice helped Freeza pull Piccolo out of the water. Soon all four were on the island, recovering.

**__**

"Hey guys. Did I just beat him?" asked Freeza

"Yeah! That was great, Freeza!" said Kuririn

Soon all four, even Piccolo, were laughing in joy. But the laughter stopped suddenly. Freeza felt a dark force behind him. He whipped around, and saw Kakarot.

"YOU……ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kakarot

All four turned and saw their great foe.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kakarot

He fired a finger ki blast right at Freeza. Piccolo jumped in front, but was hit by the blast. Freeza gasped as Piccolo hit the ground. Kakarot motioned, and Kuririn soared into the sky.

"FREEZA!!!!!!" screamed Kuririn

Kakarot closed his open fist, and Kuririn exploded. Ice and Freeza were speechless.

"You…..You….YOU MONSTER!!!!" screamed Ice

Ice exploded towards Kakarot, but Kakarot simply threw a ki blast, and Ice hit the ground, unconscious. Freeza looked at his fallen friends, then at Kakarot.

**__**

"YAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Freeza, gathering ki

Lightning flashed, and Freeza threw his arms up. Purple cracks began to form all over Freeza's body. Dark clouds appeared over him, a mighty wind developed. Lighting flashed, almost hitting Freeza. Freeza screamed, and then exploded. Kakarot looked on puzzled as Freeza simply fell apart. He finally saw the small figure inside

"Huh?" said Kakarot

Freeza, standing in Stage 4, opened his eyes. He looked at Kakarot.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done to me and my friends."

Freeza powered up.


	7. Default Chapter Title

Freeza rocketed forward in a blaze of fury. He punched and kicked faster than Kakarot could hope to follow. He used his tail to slam him into the mountains. Kakarot jumped out, reading a blast. Freeza launched a small quick purple blast that hit Kakarot's and destroyed it. Freeza breathed deeply.

"You stupid fucking lizard. I'm only at half strength! I will crush you completely!"

Kakarot threw out his arms, and gathered strength. He screamed, and his aura grew more powerful, his hair more blond. Kakarot hunched over, and then fired a blast at Freeza's face. Freeza was knocked back away into mountains. Kakarot grinned, then disappeared. He appeared, kneeing Freeza in the gut. Kakarot then powered up ki into his hands, and punched Freeza with the full force of his Saiya-jin wrath!

****

ELSEWHERE

Vegeta finished off his shark.

"This planet has the worst tasting food I've ever seen. Oh well."

Vegeta gazed to his right, noticing high powers.

"Hmmm? Kakarot is fighting full force! I don't detect WHOM though. He must've finished them all. Wait, wait, no. I think I can barely detect some weaker fighters nearby. Interesting……."

Vegeta developed a small aura and lifted off, heading for the battlefield.

****

KAKAROT

Kakarot looked down at his opponent. He picked him up, looking him over.

"Let's see…..face smashed in……multiple broken bones……but no breathing. He's gone."

Kakarot threw down the bloody figure of Freeza and turned around. The second he did, a fist flew at his face. Kakarot crashed into the mountain, swearing. Ice looked down at his father. Freeza's face was almost open, with blood everywhere. He lifted his hand and was disgusted when he felt it go limp where the bone should have been.

"I feel like shit……" complained Freeza

"You're alive! Yes!" rejoiced Ice

"I need a senzu……" said Freeza

Ice opened his mouth to respond when suddenly Kakarot tackled him. They flew into the ocean. Freeza tried to stand up, and slowly managed to. He powered up as much as he could. Before he could leap after, Ice landed on Freeza. Freeza almost vomited at the sight. His neck was snapped, completely turned around. He looked up as Kakarot landed on Ice's head. His head made a crunch while blood splattered onto the feet of both.

Freeza uppercutted Kakarot as hard as he could, but Kakarot's head only flew back before he brought it forward again. 

"Time for me to finish off the pitiful remains of your race."

****

KAIOU

Suddenly the blue old man shouted in fear.

"Kaiou! What the hell just happened?" asked Yamcha

"It's Ice! He's dead! Kakarot just killed him, and he intends to do the same to Freeza!" he shouted

"No! We can't allow this! Isn't there anything we can do?" shouted Tenshinhan

"I believe I can answer that, Kaiou." Spoke an unknown voice

"Kami?" asked Kaiou

"Yes, it's me. We don't have much time, so this'll be quick. Mr. Popo is looking for the dragonballs right now. As soon as he does, we have to wish back everyone on Namek. We can use the extra wish to wish everyone on Namek to earth. There we can train them until Kakarot and Vegeta and the rest of the Saiya-jin race arrive on Earth." Spoke Kami

"That'll never work, you stupid old fools!" shouted a female voice

Kaiou and the rest turned to see a small hologram of #8. Her soul was transmitting to them from the grave in Namek!

"What do you mean it won't work?" demanded Yamcha

"It's like this. They discovered a technique to double their strength instantly. The Saiya-jin race would be very hard to defeat even after we trained for years and they trained not at all! And they will have this technique to aid them, so it's impossible. The Saiya-jin are too strong." Spoke the #8 hologram

"So what do we do?" asked Kaiou

"Simple. Wish back the fighters on Namek with your dragonballs. We destroy the planet, then come back to Earth. We then train to defeat the rest of the Saiya-jin."

"That might work! We can use our dragonballs to wish back the fighters currently on Namek to fight Kakarot and Vegeta now! We then use the Namekian balls to wish to Earth all except our fighters. While the rest train, they destroy the planet to kill the Saiya-jin. Then, we can use the remaining Z to destroy the Saiya-jin homeworld. We wish back everyone later, then hunt out any Saiya-jin we missed. Let's give it a try!" shouted Kaiou

"Ok, it's worth a shot. I'll let you know when Popo has found the Earth dragonballs." Replied the elderly Namek

****

NAMEK

"See you in Hell!" shouted Kakarot

"Kiss my ass!" replied Freeza

Freeza's tail was lightning quick. It moved like a wet towel and hit Kakarot's crotch. He doubled over in pain, then Freeza kicked him away. Freeza powered up, then fired more of his thin powerful beams at Kakarot. Kakarot landed in a mountain, and a dust cloud appeared.

"Shit, no one's EVER dead when the dust clears!" yelled Freeza

Freeza jumped up and fled for safety while he could.

__

Gotta think of a way to take him DOWN! Thought Freeza

Suddenly Kaiou spoke to him telepathically, relaying the plan.

"Sounds good! But I need backup quick!" yelled Freeza

"The backup is already dead." Shouted Kakarot, slamming into Freeza.

Freeza's entire body was broken. He could barely see anymore, there was so much blood in his eyes. His face was slightly dented inwards. Kakarot pinned him to the ground, and started to squeeze his neck.

"I'll pop your head right off, so you can die slowly……"

****

KAIOU

"KAIOU! HE'S READY!" shouted Kami

"THEN DO IT! DO IT NOW!" shouted Kaiou back

****

MR. POPO

"ETERNAL DRAGON, COME FORTH!" shouted Popo

The dragon exploded from the dragonballs, and waited for Popo's wish.

"I wish that all those pure in heart killed on Namek will be resurrected!"

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW I BID YOU FAREWELL." Said Shenlong

The dragon disappeared in a flash of white, and the balls scattered in the sky. Mr. Popo whipped out his carpet.

"I've done all I can. I hope the plan works out!" he said, as he flew towards Heaven

****

NAMEK

Freeza's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was close to passing out. Suddenly Kakarot released in pure shock. Ice kicked his head and he flew backwards. #8 caught him and slammed him into the ground. Piccolo flew at him and kicked him away like a ball.

"Huh? Ice? Piccolo? #8? Thank god!"

Next to them stood Dende, who was quickly began to revive Freeza. Bones snapped back in place, his face and wounds popped back outwards. He stood up, completely healthy. 

"I healed Piccolo first, then came here to help you." Said Dende

Freeza looked around. All around Nameks were alive and walking. To the south, the dragon Porunga again stood, proud and powerful.

"Where's Kakarot?" asked Freeza

Piccolo was able to barely see two men talking by Porunga.

"SHIT! HE AND VEGETA ARE GOING TO USE OUR WISH!" shouted Piccolo

Piccolo, #8, Ice, and Freeza rocketed away. Dende followed slowly behind.

__

This is very odd…only a few month ago these people were my enemies, and the Saiya-jin allies. Now it's reversed! I better check everyone's power levels while I can. Though #8

__

Lessee…..Woah! Piccolo is at 25 million, Ice at 25 million too! That's impossible! What an improvement in power! Wonder what mine is! Uh…..20 million! That's it? No! Damnit! I NEED MORE POWER! KAKAROT'S AT 50 MILLION AND VEGETA'S AT 75 MILLION! She thought

If she looked at Freeza she would have seen 30,000. His hidden power was even greater.

****

PORUNGA

"GRANT ME MY DAMN WISH! I WANT TO GET OFF THIS FUCKING PLANET!" screamed Vegeta

"It's won't work, you baka." Said Piccolo, landing by them.

"Namek? I thought I killed all of you! In fact, I distinctly remember killing you in particular!"

"I'm back." Replied Piccolo

"What did you mean when you said it won't work? I want an answer, NOW!' yelled Vegeta

"You need to say the wish in Namekian, you idiot. GSID IFDO DAOA ANGDS!!!!!!" shouted Piccolo

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW I BID YOU FAREWELL."

The dragon disappeared, and the 7 balls scattered in the sky. Vegeta turned and looked at Kakarot. They were exploding with rage.

"MOTHERFUCKINPIECEOFCRAPIMGONNAKILLYOUASSHOLE!" screamed Vegeta

#8 slammed her knee into Kakarot's face, and Ice did so to Vegeta. Both flew back far. Freeza landed with a large deathball in hand. He threw it at Vegeta, knocking him out. Piccolo, #8, and Ice powered up and fired away at Kakarot, but he dodged it.

****

*author's note: Vegeta is not SSJ right now, his PL is about 1,500,000. Vegeta is stronger than "Kakarot" because he's had more training and was SSJ first. 

Kakarot stood, pissed off at the world. He gathered ki and pulled back his arms. Everyone readied for an attack. Kakarot bowed his head and suddenly pulled it back, at the same time extending his hands. He did not attack but gave them all the finger. Freeza realized it was a after-image and kicked behind him. Kakarot caught his foot and punched him, then hit the others. Kakarot stood above them all and watched his after-image slowly fade out.

"Damn I'm good." Said Kakarot

****

EARTH

Dende looked around. The Nameks were all there. He appeared to be in a large forest area, and flew up for a better view. Waiting was Mr. Popo.

"Hello Dende!" greeted Mr. Popo.

Dende simply looked around at Earth, looked at Mr. Popo, looked at his fellow Nameks, and then spoke.

"Where are we?"

****

KAIOU

While Yamcha and Chaoszu were commenting on Tenshinhan being alive once more, Kaiou breathed in fear

"What is it now, Lord Kaiou?" asked Yamcha

"It's Freeza! They're down! Kakarot took them all down! It may just be all over!"

****

NAMEK

Freeza flipped upwards and looked at him. Kakarot folded his arms and grinned.

"Come on lizard, bring it on." He said impatiently

Freeza grinned and doubled over. Suddenly his muscles expanded and grew very large. His purple crystal formations on his shoulders expanded vastly. He looked up, twice as strong.

"100%….power…..motherfucker…." grinned Freeza

Freeza pulled back his fist and planted it in Kakarot's side, making him spit out blood. He then kneed his head, and slammed him in the ground. He kicked his head, and then jumped up. He flew back at a furious rate and slammed into his back. Kakarot was simply overwhelmed by his boost in power.

****

KAIOU

"WOW!" said Kaiou

He started dancing around in joy, happy as can be.

"What happened?" asked Tenshinhan

"It's Freeza! He's kicking butt! He was only fighting at half power before, but now he's stronger than Kakarot!"

Yamcha and Tenshinhan smiled and looked at the stars.

"You can do it, Freeza." They said in unison.

****

NAMEK

Freeza picked up Kakarot's leg and swung him around. He let go, then flew up and elbowed him into the ground. Kakarot fell, and spat blood.

"It's time for you to die, monkey!" shouted Freeza

He lifted his hand to crush Kakarot's skull. A smaller hand grabbed it. He turned around to see a very short, very blond, and very angry looking Vegeta.

"Hello, baka. It's time for you to shut the hell up and die!" he screamed

Vegeta ran his knee into Freeza's gut, and grabbed his throat. He pulled back his other hand and slammed it into his face. Freeza yelled in pain, then Vegeta noticed his tail.

"On Planet Vegeta we have a game called weakling ball. You take a weakling race with a tail, rip it off, and beat the shit out of him with it. Wanna play? No? Too bad." Said Vegeta

He grabbed Freeza's tail. Freeza's eyes widened in alarm. Vegeta smiled and simply ripped it off like it was nothing. Freeza screamed in pain. Vegeta dropped him to the ground. Then, grabbing the tail with two hands, used it like a bat to hit Freeza away. Even after Freeza landed several hundred feet away, he continued savagely beating him. He kept beating him harder and harder until he stopped to look. Freeza was pretty beat up. Vegeta saw some movement out of the corner of his eye and turned. Kakarot was fighting full force against Ice and Piccolo. Vegeta watched the fight, amused. He dropped the tail and watched intent.

****

#8

She breathed in deeply. They were all doomed. Super Saiya-jin Vegeta and Kakarot were simply too powerful. They were doomed. 

"DIE ASSHOLE!" screamed Piccolo

She looked at the battle. She lay, motionless. She had injuries all over, in her legs and arms. It was like on Earth. But now she would die for good. 

__

No! she thought _Someone has to blow this planet! The Namek and Freeza's brat are too busy fighting Kakarot. Freeza himself was beat. Even if he could stand, he had to deal with Vegeta. Only I can do it! But I can't! I'm too injured!_

This was one of the times she was happy she couldn't feel pain. She had broken arms and legs, her breastplate was shattered, and her skull had a large crack in it. Any normal human would be dead 5 times over already. She thought of how much pain she should be in, then appreciated #9's upgrades. She stopped all thought suddenly.

__

#9's upgrades.

Of course! He must have built something in for emergency situations! She quickly scanned through her programming for emergency upgrades. Finally she arrives at one.

FILE NAME: EMERGENCY UPGRADE

PASSWORD REQUIRED

ENTER PASSWORD NOW:

She thought hard. _What would the password be?_Nothing came to mind. She kept thinking, and entered every single password she could think of. She heard a yell of pain in the distance. She couldn't see, the menu took up her complete vision. Finally she thought of a right password

FILENAME: EMERGENCY UPGRADE

PASSWORD REQUIRED

ENTER PASSWORD NOW: 

She thought-types the words, and they appeared on the menu

ENTER PASSWORD NOW: traitorous Saiya-jin

#9 must have entered an emergency upgrade one night in case the Saiya-jin turned on them. But why would he not use it before?

WOULD YOU LIKE TO UPGRADE NOW? : yes/no

She thought-typed in yes, and everything went completely white.

****

PICCOLO

Piccolo dodged Kakarot's punch while at the same time his kick. It was a fast furious battle, with only one possible outcome: death. Kakarot was slowly gaining the advantage, and it wouldn't be long before he and Ice fell. Suddenly he couldn't feel his back. He hit the ground, and noticed a hole 3 inches thick on his side. Vegeta held up a slightly smoking finger and laughed. Kakarot quickly punched Ice into the ground as well. He stood above the both, charging ki in his hands.

"Finish the fuckers so we can get off this shit planet!" said Vegeta

"Damnit Vegeta, I didn't ask for help. I am in control of the situation!" yelled Kakarot

"Didn't look like it to me. Looked like your ass was getting kicked." Smirked Vegeta

Vegeta and Kakarot continued to argue until a large shadow fell over them. A giant mass of metal and machinery was behind them. It had 8 legs, like a spider. But it also had arms and large clawing fangs. It stood easily 25 feet tall.

"What the FUCK is that?" screamed Kakarot

**__**

"KAKAROT, YOU DISSAPOINT ME. DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE YOUR FRIEND #8?" said the machine spider

Kakarot looked on in fear, then hate. He powered up, and fired a ki blast at her. It bounced right off.

**__**

"HAHAHA!!!! YOUR KI BLASTS CANNOT HARM ME!!!!!" she screamed

She lunged forward, and with one quick swipe, backhanded Kakarot away like a fly. She snapped forward with her fangs and grabbed Vegeta in them. He screamed while the fangs penetrated his clothes and skin. She made rumbling noises, like a trash compactor. She then spat him on the ground. Vegeta lay there, severely beaten. His right arm was completely off, his face half gone. His torso was missing great sections. His legs were mangled into one single bloody stump. There was no doubt he was dead. #8 peered at his body with her odd large 10 mechanical eyes. She turned around, and looked at Freeza. She grabbed him with one clawing arm and lay him down on the ground. She then fired a white light of sorts that revived him instantly. He woke up, still beaten. He stood up and gazed at her fearlessly.

"#8?" he asked

**__**

"YES, IT'S ME. #9 PROGRAMMED AN EMERGENCY UPGRADE FOR US IN CASE THE SAIYA-JIN ATTACKED US. THIS IS IT. IT NEUTRALIZES ANY KI BLAST, AND CANCELES OUT POWER LEVELS. I WOULD BE ABLE TO KILL JUST AS EASILY A HUMAN AS VEGETA." She said.

"Why didn't you use it prior? It's an awesome transformation!" he said

**__**

"IT IS TOO BIG. WE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TRAVEL IN SPACE ANYWHERE BY A NORMAL SHIP. THE TRANSFORMATION IS PERMANENT, AND IT DRAINS YOUR LIFE POWER. WHICH REMINDS ME……" she said

She aimed her mouth downward and opened her fangs. A blast appeared and increased in power. She released it, and it flew into the center of the Planet Namek. Freeza gazed down. The pit was endless, and wide enough for even the new #8 to fall through.

**__**

"WE HAVE TO DESTROY THIS PLANET IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES OR KAKAROT WILL KILL US ALL." She said

"Why don't you do to Kakarot what you did to Vegeta." He replied

**__**

"I CAN'T. I'M RUNNING OUT OF ENERGY. I COULD KILL HIM, BUT THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE SUFFICENT ENERGY TO SAVE YOU ALL."

"Save us? How?"

**__**

"I CAN MAKE A PORTAL TO EARTH. IF I DO, I WILL NOT HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO ATTACK KAKAROT."

"………..Do it. Make the portal."

The gigantic bulk of #8 shuddered and she opened her mouth again. This time the white was blue. It created a blue doorway, with earth visible through it. In fact, Freeza could see Mr. Popo. 

****

MR. POPO

Popo gazed into the clearing and saw a blue portal. He was shocked, only few could produce such things, and they could only be managed for a single minute. He flew down quickly and went through it without a second thought. Suddenly he was on Namek. He looked around and saw a giant machine creature, Freeza, a very dead Vegeta, and the wounded Piccolo and Ice. He jumped off the carpet and lay Piccolo on it. He grabbed Ice and ran to the portal. The Carpet flew through with Piccolo on it. Dende quickly began to heal the Z. Mr. Popo looked through the portal and saw Freeza. Was he coming or not?

****

NAMEK

Freeza looked up at #8. 

"What will you do?" he asked

**__**

"AFTER YOU SAVE YOURSELF I WILL JUMP INTO THE PLANET'S CORE, DESTROYING IT. BUT I CAN ONLY SUPPORT THE PORTAL FOR A FEW MORE SECONDS, GO THROUGH NOW!" she said

Freeza looked at the portal. He ran as fast as he could, wishing her luck. He was 5 feet away from safety when suddenly a figure appeared in front of him. Kakarot.

****

EARTH

Mr. Popo looked through the portal, and saw a large muscular man with flowing blond hair and a powerful aura. Kakarot. He ran forward as fast as he could manage.

"Freeza! Go through it now! You only have a few more seconds!" he screamed

He arrived at the portal and jumped to tackle Kakarot. He bounced off his body back on the ground. He looked up hopelessly. Piccolo and Ice, revived, flew forward at lightning speeds. They flew right to the portal as it suddenly closed. They flew through it, hitting a tree back on normal old Earth. 

****

KAIOU

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kaiou

"What happened?!?!?!" screamed Yamcha

"It's Freeza! He's stuck on Namek! And it's gonna blow in a few minutes! NO!!!!!!!!!"

Tenshinhan noticed Yamcha's distress. 

"He's going to make it." He said simply.

Yamcha prayed he was right

****

NAMEK

"That's a no-no, lizard boy." Said Kakarot

Freeza saw the portal disappear and almost cried in shock.

"KAKAROT! UNDERSTAND THIS! YOU JUST FUCKED ME OVER! I HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE ANYMORE! YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Freeza

He lunged forward and swiped at air. Kakarot jumped up in the air and hovered. When Freeza looked up, he kicked him towards #8. It was a direct hit, #8 toppled by the edge of the pit. He smiled, then flew forward. He landed on her shell, propelling her further. He jumped off and landed perfectly.

**__**

"TAKE HIM OUT! I'LL DESTROY THE PLANET!" screamed #8 as she fell

"You baka! You just screwed yourself over! This planet has 5 minutes till it blows up to hell! And you're going down with it!"

Kakarot smiled and laughed.

"No shit! Which is why I'd better kill you now while I can!"

Kakarot lunged in the air, as did Freeza. They exchanged blows, going faster and faster. Freeza was kicked to the ground. Kakarot taunted him.

"You're the baka! You're weak now! While you were talking to spider girl, I was healing myself! I'm at full health, while you're tired! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Freeza looked up and smiled. He thrust forward his hand, revealing his finger.

"Fuck you."

Freeza appeared behind Kakarot and used both feet to kick him into the ground. Kakarot hit, then flipped back up. He powered up a blast, as did Freeza. While Kakarot still powered up, Freeza suddenly appeared by Kakarot and surprised him with the attack in his face. Kakarot lost his energy while Freeza tackled him and punched him around. Kakarot landed and flew towards Freeza. He pulled back his fist and pounded it into his side. He then kicked his head away. Both landed on the ground, breathing hard.

"You're good, lizard."

"Same to you, monkey."

Both men jumped backwards and began to leave after-images. Soon they met in mid-air. Someone watching from the ground would have seen images frozen in time of two men battling. Soon Kakarot got the advantage and slammed Freeza into the ground. Freeza lay for a moment, resting. As he put his hands on the ground to leap up, he felt his tail. He smiled and grabbed it. He jumped up with it, and flung it in the air. Kakarot laughed.

"Nice aim, lizard. I'm over here!"

Freeza appeared behind him and grabbed his arms, immobilizing him. They flew quickly, with Freeza leading. While Kakarot sneered and cursed at Freeza, Freeza led him to an exact point before releasing him. Kakarot hovered for a moment.

"Hey Kakarot!" yelled Freeza

"WHAT?" yelled Kakarot

"Bye!" Freeza replied

Kakarot had no idea what he was talking about until he felt it. He looked down and saw Freeza's severed tail through his chest. The bones and force of the throw was sufficient force to send it THROUGH him. Kakarot weakly pulled it out of his chest, then fell. Freeza landed before him.

"Kakarot, you are finished. You're nothing to me now. I could leave you right now and you would die. But I'm more generous and merciful than you are. I'll give you energy for a fight. We fight together, we die together."

Freeza held out his hand and a purple light engulfed Kakarot. Kakarot quickly stood up, not healed but re-energized. He laughed at Freeza.

"You weak stupid fool! Now I can kill you! You should have let me die!" yelled Kakarot

Freeza did not respond.

"Goodnight, sweet prince!" laughed Kakarot

He appeared behind Freeza, and rushed to him.

__

This is too easy. He's just stand there like an idiot! Thought Kakarot

As he got closer and closer he noted something odd. Freeza didn't breathe or blink. He got closer and closer until he realized the truth. Another after-image. Kakarot could not stop his dive, but tried to dodge him. He swerved to the right, happy he must have escaped his trap. He never even realized Freeza had flown through his chest, much like he did to Piccolo. He never felt his body hit the planet. And he certainly never felt the planet explode moments later.


	8. Default Chapter Title

"King Vegeta, you asked to see me?"

Koola bowed before his lord and master Vegeta. King Vegeta was alone in his throne room. Vegeta himself was shadowed in darkness, exaggerating his features. Vegeta sat down, wearing the royal armor, complete with cape. He gazed at Koola.

"Koola…….I understand your power level has gone up significantly for quite some time now. Why?" queried King Vegeta

"My lord, I was motivated by sheer will to be your best soldier." Lied Koola

King Vegeta was silent for a moment.

"Your power level has doubled since you began to train again. I'd say you're more than motivated. TOO motivated, I'd say."

Koola silently panicked. King Vegeta must not know of his plan to overtake him. He SHOULD be off somewhere where his progress wouldn't be noted. However, the Royal palace of Vegeta was the best place to pick fights with strong opponents to train all the faster.

"My dear lord, I desire to enter the ranks of your elite royal guard."

"That's what interested me suddenly. Your name appeared on the list of candidates quite recently."

All thanks to that idiot of a Saiya-jin Taurus. He had recently got in a fight with him, and his power level finally reached the requirements after he was healed. For months, he had been picking fights with the members of the elite royal guards.

"Koola, after seeing so many names on the list, I only saw one of your race." Spoke King Vegeta

"Yes. I am proud to be the strongest non Saiya-jin in the universe. All to honor your greatness, Lord Vegeta." 

Vegeta slightly grinned at that. This Icicle-jin knew how kiss ass. 

"Koola, I never stopped to give a shit about your race. Let me know about the race that spawned a son worthy of standing with Saiya-jin."

"Yes, my lord.

Legend says the Icicle-jin were created long ago, by the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. His wrath flared and he destroyed a sun in one galaxy. Without any heat, our species quickly overtook the other species on the planet to claim ultimate power. We thrived in the cold, and learned how to use ki. Legend also speaks of an Icicle-jin born once every generation that has complete control over the cold. There are records, indeed, of no less than 12 who overtook empires single-handily of other species. Most were killed shortly after birth, for the people were afraid of their power and might. However, the time in between is very long, with our long life spans. To some races, 100 years is a stretch, to you, 150 is. But to us, 1000 is a young death. While you are directly related to primates, we are linked to several species. One is a lizard, others are primates, and some are invertebrates. Our homeworld in very closely linked to other planets. Legend says once an Icicle-jin was able to build an ice bridge between worlds. We conquered, then adapted their technology. We became civilized, creating a network of planetary clearing out. Then, we met the Saiya-jin race. I don't know if you know, but we had a 50 year long war. As soon as word of your immense strength reached us, we surrendered. No one wanted to fight a Super Saiya-jin. Ever since then we have worked loyally to aid you, the fathers of our race."

"Koola, that is interesting indeed. You may leave now, so as I can ponder your fate as a elite royal guard."

Koola exited the throne room silently. He walked to the palace gates and flew off alone. 

****

Pub

Koola thrust open the doors and walked inside. He looked over the crowd already their, just some Saiya-jin and a few other races. He walked to a Saiya-jin and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey lizard, you touch me again and I rip off your head." He said

Koola smiled and lifted him into the air effortlessly. He tossed him behind him and sat down in his chair.

"Give me your hardest liquor." He demanded

The bartender looked at him and obliged. He was only a Saiya-jin, and he was a weak one at that. The one Koola just tossed was much stronger than he was, so the last thing he wanted to do was to make Koola angry.

"Here you go. 375% liquor." He said, passing him the drink.

Koola downed the drink like it was nothing. He could easily take drinks lower races would be killed attempting to. This particular drink would mean instant drunkenness to any normal Saiya-jin. As Koola drank, he felt a big heavy sweaty hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw the Saiya-jin he just tossed with his gang of 7 or so men.

"Hey fagot, you don't fuck with us and live!" he said

"Is that so?" smirked Koola

The angry brought forward his fist. Koola caught it easily. He again threw him, but this time he was flying and came back. Koola smiled and grabbed him around the neck with his tail. With a little pressure the Saiya-jin's head came right off. His allies looked angry, and charged. Koola leaned against the bar, bored. He used his tail without even looking to quickly decapitate and smash the one Saiya-jin to the ground. He looked over, realizing the rest fled. 

"You Saiya-jin are the dumbest assholes I've ever seen."

"That apply to me?" said Taurus, walking in the bar.

Taurus wore the royal Saiya-jin armor. His armor was gold instead of white, his shoulder extensions white instead of white. Behind that was a long golden cape. His gloves were gold as well. Even his jumpsuit and scouter were gold. Behind him was the newest of all recruits, a young Saiya-jin named Brolly. He was sent away as a child, but was so powerful the empire couldn't help but notice him. He had fought his way up ranks. He wore the same outfit as Taurus, but without the golden cape and royal symbol on the chest. The signs of a newly recruited.

"If it isn't my good friend Taurus with his fagot lovetoy Brolly! How unpleasant to smell you!" said Koola, mocking them 

"Eat shit and die, lizard. How many times have we fought? How many times have I sent you to the healing tank? Every single time? That sounds right." Replied Taurus

Koola finished his drink and slammed it on the table, shattering both glass and table. The Saiya-jin bartender knew better than stick around. He blasted a hole through his own roof and fled for his life.

****

Saiya-jin Royal Palace

Celus walked around the palace grounds. He was a member of the elite royal guard. He was walking toward King Vegeta's chamber, for he had been summoned. Soon he arrived. King Vegeta was there, in not normal clothes. King Vegeta wore a black jumpsuit, with the Saiya-jin royal symbol on his chest. His gloves and boots were black. He wore no armor and no cape. It was his specially made training outfit. Celus immediately knew what would happen. He would spar with King Vegeta, and he would die.

"Ready?" grinned Vegeta

"Yes, lord."

Vegeta jumped forward, punching his gut. His fist went right into his chest, damaging him severely. Celus flashed into Super Saiya-jin mode, then kicked at him. King Vegeta went Super Saiya-jin, caught his foot, ripped off his leg in on swift motion, and finally kicked his back to break his spine. Celus breathed and spat out blood. King Vegeta powered down.

"YOU are supposed to protect me? A joke!"

King Vegeta turned in disgust and walked away. A shadowy figure came above him, and Celus was carried off by the giant.

****

Koola

Koola flew in the air with ease. He disappeared, and appeared above Taurus. He quickly brought his knee into his spine. He disappeared again as Brolly charged him. He was able to twirl around, making him an impossible target. Brolly flew at him and was knocked away like a fly.

"Amateur." Said Koola as he flew up behind a building

The three had long since flown out of the bar. They destroyed it in a ki battle, and made their way to the city. For the past half-hour they had been fighting using fists, feet, and ki. They were all at equal power levels, but Koola was more experienced and skillful than Taurus and much more than Brolly. Koola hovered against the wall in the air. Suddenly a figure exploded from the wall, tackling him. He got ran into the ground by Taurus, and then Brolly fired a ki blast in his face. Brolly and Taurus proceeded to beat Koola bloody into the ground. Brolly's scouter starting beeping suddenly.

"Nani? Check your scouter, Taurus!" said Brolly

Both Saiya-jin stopped the assault. King Vegeta was holding a meeting, and all members of the royal guard were to attend. Both flew off toward the palace. As soon as they left, the same shadowy giant came and grabbed Koola. He flew towards the spaceship landing area, Koola in one arm and Celus in the other.

****

Saiya-jin Royal Palace

Taurus and Brolly cleaned off Koola's blood and now stood in the meeting hall. Taurus noted the Saiya-jin Celus was not present, but ignored it. King Vegeta stood, in his royal armor. All members stood at attention.

"Listen up. We are facing a shortage of men. There are now currently only 6 of the 10 guards left. You are to find and train more and stronger guards. You shall each be given a planet with potential Saiya-jin Royal Guards, and it will be your job to find and train them."

One Saiya-jin, named Broc, spoke.

"Sir, what of the Icicle-jin Koola? Surely he has sufficient power."

King Vegeta walked to him with interest.

"I have decided that he will indeed become a member. Tell me Broc, what is your power level?"

Broc sweated a little.

"Sire, it is insignificant compared to yours. It is only –" he said

"40 million, sire." Said a new, rough voice

A Saiya-jin the likes the guards have never seen walked in. He was very tall, as tall as the missing Nappa. He had a receding hairline and a thick mane that ran down his back to his waist. He wore red armor, with no jumpsuit.

"Who are you, Saiya-jin?" demanded Taurus, while the guards positioned themselves in front of their king.

"My name is Raditz. But that means nothing, I am merely an instrument of death. My father is the truly significant one." He said

From the halls walked in the Saiya-jin Bardock. He was wearing grey armor with grey pants, the outfit of a soldier-scientist.

"Greetings, Lord Vegeta." Said Bardock, bowing.

"Get up. Listen up good, men. I am sending you on a mission. Bardock shall fill in the details." Vegeta said.

"We have had reports that the Planet Namek has exploded, and perhaps the Saiya-jin positioned on that planet. We shall form a team of the best warriors and scientists to go there and discover what has happened to the Saiya-jin Prince Vegeta, Kakarot, Nappa, and Temal. The team of scientists have been constructed, now for the list of warriors."

"Surely you don't mean us." Said Taurus

"Indeed he does. None of you could possibly defeat me in combat, so you are all expendable." Said Vegeta

"Yes. The whole team will consist of 12. 6 scientists, 6 warriors. I and 5 others shall be the scientists factions, with me commanding. My son, Raditz, shall lead the warriors. The other 5 are Broc, Taurus, Celus, Brolly, and the Icicle-jin Koola."

"Sir, Celus is wounded and Koola is missing." Reported Broc

"Really? Come on out." Said Raditz

Raditz smirked while Celus and Koola both walked out to the hall. Each had new armor, both gold. They had been healed and cleaned.

"Impossible! No healing tank could fix them that fast!" yelled Brolly

Taurus furiously gazed at Brolly. He silently said through his eyes for Brolly to shut up before they got in trouble.

"It is of no concern. They shall still go with us. We leave in 1 hour. Get ready." Said Vegeta as he walked away

As soon as he left, Taurus made his way up to Raditz.

"What the fuck makes you able to lead US? Your power level is puny, no where near ours. I could easily crush you!"

"Raditz, show them." Smirked Bardock

Raditz put his index and middle finger on his right temple. A black-silver metal immediately came out from his chest, breaking the armor. Soon it extended all over Raditz, covering him from head to foot. His fingers became claws; his face a mask, and even his hair all metal. Taurus's scouter went crazy.

"…………..Nevermind, sir." Said Taurus suddenly.

They all went off, and Raditz went back to normal. He smirked.

****

Spaceship Loading Area, 1 Hour later

Koola looked at the spaceship they were to receive. Not too bad, he thought. They were getting a full-sized one!

King Vegeta approached them all to send them off.

"Your mission should only take a few days at most. Find any survivors of the explosion, heal them if they serve the Saiya-jin, keep them alive so they talk if they don't. After you get the information, THEN kill them. Or, if they show potential, cyborg them. Bardock will explain on the way. After you have done all this, come back with an answer WHY Planet Namek no longer exists. Go now. For the glory of the empire."

"For the glory of the empire." All said in response. 

Soon they took off to begin the journey.

The warriors soon found the training part of the spaceship. They began training, but Celus, Koola, and Raditz dismissed training. While Taurus, Brolly, and Broc would train and invite them to battle, they would always go to Raditz's chambers for hours. One day while the trio were sparring, they began to talk.

"What do you suppose they do in Raditz's chambers?" said Broc

"Probably fuck." Said Taurus

They all laughed for a second, then continued to fight.

"Let's go and beat the hell out of them." Said Broc

"We can't take all 3, one at a time, hell yes." Said Taurus

That night they decided to take out Celus, say he fell out to space.

****

That Night

Celus tried to fall asleep in his bed, but was unable to. Soon he got up and walked to the eating chambers. Taurus was there, eating a leg of some animal. Celus took out a large steak to eat. He threw it in the air, and powered up warm ki to cook it. His blast was suddenly canceled out by another blast, and the cooked meat fell on his hands. He turned and saw Brolly, with faint smoke coming from his hands. Brolly was grinning. Celus spun around and was instantly kicked away by Broc into the training area. Taurus caught him and threw him into the ground, then kicked him like a ball. Brolly fired another blast that hit him dead on. Celus hit the floor in great pain. He spat out partly dried blood. Taurus smiled then jumped.

Taurus landed his feet right in Celus's spine. It made a sickening crack as blood splattered. The three dragged his body to the hatch to the outside and tossed him outside. They then grabbed some tools to clean up the blood. In the dead of space, if they could hear, they would have heard metal shifting and moving rapidly.

"Took out that mother fucker pretty fast. Should've been training like us." Laughed Broc.

The next morning they told how Celus was tragically accidentally killed when the hatch opened and sucked him out to space. Raditz looked especially hard at Taurus, but they soon resumed normal operations. The next day, they finished their journey.

****

Namek Remains

The ship hovered by Namek. The remains of the planet were simply asteroids. A large belt of asteroids.

"How we supposed to find anything here? This is stupid!" said Taurus

"No problem. Raditz and me should find the bodies fairly quickly. Watch." Said Bardock

Bardock pressed his index and middle finger to his right temple. Instantly the metal covered his entire body. Raditz likewise transformed. They walked over to the hatch, and opened it. Instantly the great suction into space began.

"Are you crazy? You'll kill us all!" yelled a scientist.

Raditz and Bardock did not respond. They jumped into space, and Taurus quickly shut the hatch.

"Crazy bastards….." he muttered

****

Raditz and Bardock

Raditz floated through the quiet of space. Well, not quite.

**__**

"Bardock, I have activated my scanners. I detect a form up ahead. It might be Vegeta or Kakarot." Said Raditz

They flew ahead and arrived at a large asteroid. They landed and looked around. Bardock noticed a shadow on the ground and looked up to find the source of it. All he saw was a flash of white.

**__**

"Must be a dead animal from Namek. Keep searching." Reported Bardock

**__**

"Look at this!" said Raditz

Raditz stood next to a large hunk of metal. Bardock flew to it and began to examine it.

**__**

"It appears to be fully metal, though it looks like it's seen some action. Burn marks and ki blast markings all over it. A lot of loose wires, too. My guess is it was under extreme heat and pressure, which made it like a ball in shape. I wonder what it was originally. I'll take it back to the ship. You keep an eye out for more objects." Said Bardock

Bardock propelled the metal giant to the ship and left Raditz behind. Raditz then turned around and saw a small white alien. He was quickly knocked down to the ground, and he felt a tail wrap around his neck. A voice hissed in the darkness.

"Who are you, Saiya-jin?"

**__**

"Your executioner." Said Raditz

An electronic shock flew through his body, stunning his attacker. He then clawed him across the chest and jump kicked him into the asteroid. The alien went through the rock and snuck up behind him. He was tackled and then uppercutted. He forced all of his mass and strength into a punch that hit somewhere on the thing's body. As blood flew, he flew back and powered up. He set the damage for maximum and let loose. The asteroid was swiftly destroyed, along with the alien. 

Raditz's scanners quickly focused on two detected forms. He saw the battered form of Vegeta and Kakarot, and grabbed them. He quickly flew to the ship. 

****

Later on the ship

The scientists went to work on the bodies of Kakarot and Vegeta. They announced him soon dead. The Bardock came forward with a needle. He took it and injected it in Vegeta's chest. The silver insides quickly flowed into his body. As soon as he pulled out the needle, the silver liquid went over his chest. It covered his entire body in seconds. The areas where he had no limbs, the liquid still settled as if he did. 

Soon the liquid began to harden into armor like Bardock's and Raditz's. All were amazed when a blue aura overtook him. Vegeta's eyes opened.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed

"Vegeta! You were dead!" yelled a scientist in surprise.

"FUCK YES! THAT FELT GREAT! NOW TO KILL THAT BITCH AND THE MIDGET ICICLE-JIN!" Vegeta screamed

He jumped up off the table. He looked at his arms, and flexed his muscles. He thought, and the armor slid back until it disappeared into nothing. Vegeta checked out himself. He had become more muscular, and his limbs regrew. He grabbed a needle and walked over to Kakarot. He was in almost as bad a condition as Vegeta was. He took the needle and shoved it in his chest. The same process repeated for him. They were asked what happened, so they told all about Freeza and #8 and the others.

"Where shall we go now, my lord?" asked Bardock

"We shall go to…..Earth!" he said


	9. Default Chapter Title

Ice flew over the city silently. He kept flying until he reached the Capsule Corporation and set down. Most of the other Z soldiers were there already. This would become the first training day. Ice saw Tenshinhan, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Chaoszu. They were all resurrected. The only one they lacked for training was Kuririn. By logic, he should have been brought back with the others on Namek. But where was he?

"Ready?" asked Yamcha

"Yeah." Said Ice

They then summoned the dragon Shenlong. They asked him to resurrect Kuririn, but they were told no.

"Why?" they asked

Shenlong told them he was not dead, and asked for a wish.

"Let us know where he and Freeza are, and when they're coming back."

Shenlong was silent. His eyes glowed red, and Ice hit the ground in pain. He then spoke.

"Your wish has been granted. And now, I bid you farewell."

Shenlong gathered the dragonballs, and disappeared.

Ice slowly stood up.

"I see them!" he cried

****

Far away, on a distant planet

The space pod landed on the alien planet. Locals of the planet ran to it to investigate. The space pod slowly opened, and the figure walked out. The aliens were awed by his awesome power as he walked among them. He gazed at them slowly and walked back into his pod. He tapped a button and spoke.

"Location."

"You are at the planet Yardrat. Highest power level present: yours"

"Wow! I'm at an alien planet, and I'm the strongest one here! All right!"

He walked outside and walked to one of the aliens.

"Hi! My name's Kuririn! Nice to meet you!"

The alien chirped in response. He seemed friendly, and walked him to a village. There he met the leader of their village and ate food. They seemed a little disappointed he was not able to eat as much as they could, but he ate enough to make them happy. 

A couple of days passed, and they began to repair his ship. They also taught him a translating technique, allowing him to understand any language. One Yardrat-jin, named Cheecha, became his friend and teacher of many techniques. After a few weeks, Kuririn had mastered the Instantaneous Movement technique. He also learned some other techniques while he was there. In return, he taught Cheecha how to gather ki and fly. Soon they would spar evenly, Kuririn having the power advantage, Cheecha the technique advantage.

Kuririn pressed his fingers against his forehead, and disappeared. Cheecha did the same, and soon Kuririn would chase him, though Cheecha was able to teleport to anywhere he chose. They stopped, and gathered ki. Kuririn fired a Kamehameha, and Cheecha powered up his own move. While Kuririn shot a beam, Cheecha made a yellow wall that the beam went into, and came out of another beam behind Kuririn. Kuririn was hit and fell down, then got back up. He mentally wrote that move in his mind of techniques he would have to learn from Cheecha. He got up, then fell down immediately. Cheecha came over, concerned. He realized Kuririn was sick and weak, and had him in bed resting immediately. 

He thought to himself of what happened since Namek while he was in bed being treated.

"I remember that I was suddenly alive on Namek. I saw Piccolo and Ice and the others all fighting Kakarot, and got scared. I ran away and found a Ginyu space pod, then got in and took off for the next planet on its schedule and hit autopilot. I landed here, but it seems that I've caught a heart disease. Good thing they have advanced technology to help me out or I'd be a goner."

Soon Kuririn fell asleep. A couple of days later he was healed completely of the disease, and was able to spar actively again. However, it wasn't all fun and games for long. One day Kuririn and Cheecha were sparring when another ship landed. Kuririn and Cheecha flew to it and observed it silently. Soon two men came out and talked. One was a short ugly yellow rat-thing, another a large red demon. Both wore a large "M" on them. Kuririn got a bad vibe from them, but Cheecha did not.

"More friends?" he asked

"No. Not more friends." Said Kuririn

"Sure they are! I'm going to go greet them!" said Cheecha, flying off

Kuririn tried to stop him, but Cheecha teleported to them. The short one was ver interested in him, and started to wave his hands. Cheecha hovered suddenly and began to scream while a yellow blue aura covered him. After a few seconds, he fell down and silently got up. He turned around, and looked right at Kuririn. He had a large "M" tattoo on his forehead. Kuririn silently screamed, until Cheecha teleported right next to him. He looked at Kuririn coldly and punched him into a mountain. Kuririn was stuck, but soon destroyed the mountain to escape. As soon as he did, Cheecha punched his gut and fired a ki blast in his face. Kuririn fell back, then kneed his gut. Cheecha doubled over, then uppercutted him. Kuririn hit the ground and wiped some blood off his face. He lifted his arm and decided to use a technique he never used yet against Cheecha. The Kienzan developed above his head, rotating. Cheecha powered up a ki blast and fired it at Kuririn. Kuririn turned the Kienzan on its side and used it as a shield to block the blast. Cheecha appeared behind him and punched his side. 

Cheecha himself made a Kienzan, and flew forward. Kuririn brought his forward to counter his attack. Cheecha floated in the air and began to slash at him with his Kienzan, but Kuririn was too fast. He jumped forward, and punched him right across the face with all his might. Cheecha fell to the ground. Kuririn tossed the Kienzan in the direction of the little man and large demon. He powered up a Kamehameha and fired it at Cheecha. It hit, and exploded. Kuririn saw a dust cloud develop and prepared for Cheecha to jump out of the dust cloud or appear behind him. He didn't. As soon as the dust cleared, Kuririn flew down and looked at his beaten and bloody friend. He still had the M on his forehead, and tried to get up to attack him still. Kuririn almost cried with grief. He felt someone appear behind him and turned. The demon was there.

"Hello, little one. My name is Majin Darbura. What's yours?" he smirked

"K….K….Kuririn!" he said, scared out of his mind.

"Well "Kuririn" don't worry, I won't kill you. You beat too much hell out of that Yardrat-jin. No, I think instead of killing you, I'll simply make you a Majin, like me. My master, Lord Babidi, will make you a Majin.

Darbura walked forward and grinned. He stopped grinning suddenly. Kuririn had fired a small Kienzan that imbedded itself in his neck. Darbura grabbed it and dissipated it. He grinned, while the wound healed itself before his eyes. Kuririn looked, scared while Darbura walked to him then smacked him away like a fly. 

Kuririn was going at several hundreds miles per hour as he rocketed out of the atmosphere. He didn't have time to breathe before he was almost in space. He closed his eyes and screamed out:

"TIME FREEZE!"

Suddenly he was no longer moving. He was frozen in time. He concentrated, and slowly moved out of his stance and flew back to Earth. He flew back and watched at all the Yardrat-jin frozen in time. Some were eating, some resting. None moved. Kuririn flew back to Darbura and flew back down. Darbura was frozen in time as well. Kuririn looked him all over, observing him. Suddenly he realized he was breathing, and froze. Darbura turned his head and grinned evilly. 

"Nice trick, worm. I'll have to learn it from you when you're Majin. Only problem is it freezes weak opponents, only the strongest can escape. And I escaped. And know what else? You froze this entire planet. When you're frozen, you're conscious. And when you're conscious, you need air. You can't breathe when you're frozen. You just killed an entire planet for us. Good job, you'll be a good Majin!" said Darbura

Kuririn realized his mistake and unfroze everyone. He looked around, and FELT the entire planet drop, dead. Cheecha got up, healed by Darbura or Babidi. He was unaffected. 

"Is the whole planet dead? Did I kill an entire race?" asked Kuririn

****

"No, I'm still alive. Unfortunately, those Yardrat-jin over there aren't. Good thing they can still fight!" said Cheecha

Kuririn looked over and saw a group of Yardrat-jin. Each had twice their normal power.

"Dead Yardrat-jin, attack this infidel!" yelled the Babidi, appearing from behind a boulder

The dead Yardrat-jin obeyed and flew forward to Kuririn. Kuririn was frozen in fear.

"Wait a second, they're all dead! I can kill them, or at least take them down!" realized Kuririn

Kuririn jumped up, and kicked one's head off. He grabbed another's arm, and ripped it off the beat off 3 others. The headless one grabbed him, but he slipped out of his grip and tossed him in the air, and used a ki blast to destroy him. The others powered up ki, and fired at him. He countered with a Kamehameha, taking out the group. He stood, victorious. He noted the pieces of the Yardrat-jin coming together and healing to make a battle-ready Yardrat-jin. Even the ones destroyed by the ki blasts appeared, their molecules forming together again. Soon the whole group was chasing him again. Kuririn yelled in fear and realized he had to escape. 

"TIME FREEZE!" he yelled

The attacking Yardrat-jin froze, and he ran. Darbura and the rest of the Majin quickly were able to move again, but Kuririn needed more time. He unfroze and fled, just as the Yardrat-jin unfroze and chased him. He used Instantaneous Movement to appear next to his space ship. Several Yardrat-jin were there already, and attacked him. Kuririn quickly took care of them and activated his ship.

Darbura and Cheecha watched as the space pod flew out of the hut where it was being repaired. Cheecha powered up and quickly destroyed it. Darbura did not flinch.

"Smart midget. That was a decoy. He used that teleporting move to escape. Don't worry, we'll kill him soon enough. He's merely a worm, no where near my power. Come, let us revive Buu on another planet." Said Darbura, walking into the ship

Cheecha waited while all of the Yardrat-jin got into the ship, and then they took off, going for another planet. 

****

Ice

Kuririn suddenly appeared before Ice. Yamcha and the others welcomed him, but Piccolo asked where he was all this time, and then continued to observe Ice. Ice was in a trance still.

"Freeza!" said Ice

****

Freeza

Freeza woke up suddenly. He was buried in asteroid dust. That metal Saiya-jin must have beat me, me thought. He lifted off and flew away, looking for shelter. Freeza was amazed he could breathe. Soon he saw a metal glowing, and flew to it. It was a metal Saiya-jin, but not the one he fought.

**__**

"Hello." He said

"Who the hell are you? That bastard who attacked me?" demanded Freeza

**__**

"I'm Celus. I'm about to get even on those bastards who almost killed me. Care to join?" he said

"I'm game. Here's the plan………." Said Freeza

****

Later on the ship

The Saiya-jin were sleeping. Broc jumped up suddenly when he heard a large thump on the hull.

"It's Celus! He's come back from the grave to kill us all!" yelled Broc

"Shadup. It's just a friggin' rock. Go to sleep." Said Taurus

Broc instead got up and clothed. He walked to the door to the outside and stared. He wondered if Celus was going to kill him. He shook it off, remembering his proud Saiya-jin heritage. He turned around, staring into Celus's eyes. Broc looked shocked, then angry. He brought forth his fist, but Celus activated his metal shell feature and grabbed his fist. With one clawed hand, Celus grabbed Broc's throat and ripped out his vocal cords. Broc silently screamed, but Celus grabbed his head with two hands. With cruel intentions, he squeezed, and exploded his head. Celus wiped off Broc's blood and walked off.

****

Freeza

Freeza flew around the window outside the Saiya-jin's quarters. He pressed his ears against the window and listened to the conversation inside.

"So Bardock, when do we move?"

"We shall proceed with the plan soon. We must first give all the others the power-suits. Once we have them, we can activate the obedience program and take control of the greatest powers and minds of the empire."

"About the Icicle-jin….."

"Yes, I know. Usually the suit increases power 2 times, but for his race, it appears to be 5 times. We cannot hope to defeat him in combat. His power level is about 200 million max right now. The best thing to do would be to wait and develop a stronger program for controlling him. With him, we must be sure our power is absolute and complete. He is the strongest one in the galaxy, and we cannot afford to lose him by attempting to use a less than perfect control program."

"I see. And of the alien I fought?"

"Probably just Freeza. According the reports, he wouldn't have a prayer against us or even Kakarot."

Freeza was startled for them to say his name, and he flew to the other side of the ship. There he found Kakarot and Vegeta sparring, and moved on. The last room he found was the most interesting. Koola.

Koola breathed in deep, and pressed two fingers on his temple. Instantly the metal shell covered him completely. He flexed his muscles and stared at his claws. He suddenly looked at the window, and Freeza ducked away. He fired a blast that destroyed the window. He then jumped through the window and flew to Freeza.

**__**

"Brother…..So NICE to see you again." Said Koola with a smirk

"You're my brother?" asked Freeza

**__**

"I am. You have grown up well, my brother. You are now worthy to be called family."

Freeza was silent. 

**__**

"Do you feel it? Can you feel my new power? I have easily twice King Vegeta's strength!"

"King Vegeta?" asked Freeza

**__**

"Yes, the king of the Saiya-jin empire. Who cares about him, I have so much power!"

"This king…..is he unhappy of what I did to his son and Kakarot?"

**__**

"Yeah, he wants you dead. Who cared about that stupid monkey. I have POWER."

"Does he know the location of the planet Earth?"

**__**

"Sure, it's in our files. Who cares?"

"Oh shit. Well brother, I have to leave now. I have to train. Farewell!"

Freeza lifted off and started to fly away.

**__**

"Oh and Freeza…"

"Yes?"

**__**

"Watch how much you train. If you become a threat to my power, I WILL kill you without remorse."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Freeza flew away silently towards Earth at max speed.

****

In the ship

Celus walked to Taurus's chambers. He opened the door and walked in. He closed the door as he lifted his clawed hand above Taurus's head. He later walked out of the room and went to Brolly's chambers, wiping the fresh blood off his claws.

****

Ice

Ice opened his eyes.

"Freeza's coming in one year. By that time, the Saiya-jin army will have arrived and destroyed us all. We have one year to train or we will all die a horrible death, and so will Freeza when he arrives here to find us all dead and Kakarot and Vegeta waiting with an army behind them."

They all quickly agreed to train together, using the gravity machine from Dr. Briefs.

****

Capsule Corporation, 6 months later

Ice stepped was in line to get his power level read by Bulma. They did this every month to test and see how they had improved. Piccolo was the first.

"Ok, Piccolo…..you have roughly…….40 million for a power level." Said Bulma, wearing the scouter

Piccolo grunted and went back into the gravity machine. Yamcha walked up next.

"Yamcha comes to 15 million. Way to go!" said Bulma

Yamcha looked sad he was so much weaker than Piccolo and walked in the gravity room as well

"Chaoszu! You have a power level of 10 million! Wow! And Tenshinhan has 27 million! Way to go!"

The two walked to the gravity room as well.

"Kuririn, you're at 25 million. Go away." Said Bulma

Kuririn sighed, and waited for Ice.

"Kuririn, you go ahead. I want to keep my power level secret."

Kuririn saw the look in Ice's blue eyes and walked away.

"Ice! Your power level is 45 million! Way to go!"

Ice walked away, ignoring Bulma and thinking. On his way in, he cranked up the gravity to twice what it was. All fell to the floor.

"Ice! We can't move! Let us up!" complained Yamcha

"We need to train a LOT harder. From now on, we keep the gravity at a constant above what we can handle. I don't want to die, and I need each and every one of you to keep me and you alive."

They all were silent and tried to get up.

****

Planet Vegeta

King Vegeta walked up to the ship after it arrived. Most of the crew were gone, but he was happy somewhat to see Vegeta and Kakarot back in perfect health.

"REPORT!" he yelled

"Sir, we recovered these two in space and were able to revive them. Temal and Nappa, on the other hand, were beyond help. We will attempt to give them robotic features so that they can fight for your excellency again in battle."

"Good. Losses?"

"The Saiya-jin Taurus, Brolly, and Broc were almost killed, but as you can see, they were revived. Also, the Saiya-jin Celus was lost for a few days, but returned unharmed. We also have found this remarkable machine in space, and will attempt to rebuild it for war purposes."

King Vegeta stared at Taurus, Brolly, Broc, Celus, and the remains of #8.

"Very good."

"Father, I request a small force to annihilate the planet Earth and get vengeance. I have a list here of requested soldiers." Said Vegeta

Vegeta handed his father a list, which he read carefully. It read as follows:

Kakarot

Taurus

Brolly

Celus

Broc

Bardock

Raditz

It also had a list of minor powered Saiya-jin and scientists, but King Vegeta didn't bother to read them.

"Will you be there, Vegeta?" he asked

"I intend on exacting my revenge myself on the lizard."

"Very well, but I do not see my name. If they were strong enough to beat you, I want to go. I haven't had a decent fight for ages. So tell me, why isn't my name here?"

Vegeta spoke something, but King Vegeta ignored it and punched Vegeta in his face. His fist was stopped by Vegeta's hand suddenly. The two struggled for a second, then released. 

"Very well, brat. You are becoming a Saiya-jin. You and I shall go, and we shall leave tomorrow."

The plans were arranged, and they soon set off.

****

Capsule Corporation

Bulma walked to the gravity machine and turned it off. Instantly Ice was there, ready for anything.

"Ice! You only have a visitor!" said Bulma

"I don't have time for visitors. Tell them to go away." Said Ice

Ice began to walk away.

"But it's Uranai Baba!"

Ice froze.

"Give me a second."

Within a minute, Ice was seated across from Uranai Baba in the dining room.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Ice

"Yes. I saw a vision in my crystal ball. Come, see."

She brought out her ball and handed it to Ice. Ice watched the ball as it showed all the Saiya-jin taking off in the spaceship. Ice was silent for a moment.

"How long?" he whispered

"A few months. May 14 is the exact day. Freeza will come back on May 14 or 15. Hope it's the 14, because you need his help. You've heard all you need to hear."

Uranai jumped on her ball and flew away. Ice got up and walked back to the gravity machine. He turned up the gravity even more. Again, they all complained. Ice simply said one thing, and they worked harder than ever.

"They're coming in 5 months."

****

5 months later

They had received their new power levels. They were all ready for battle, and had dozens of senzu beans. They were waiting at Capsule Corporation for the Saiya-jin power levels to pop up, so they could fly to the location. Their power levels were as following:

Chaoszu: 15 million

Yamcha: 30 million

Kuririn: 50 million

Tenshinhan : 50 million

Piccolo: 75 million

Ice: 85 million

Soon, they felt an immense power level, far greater than theirs. They stood up and simultaneously flew off, knowing the exact location. Satan City.

****

Satan City

The 6 were gathered on top of one skyscraper, waiting. Kuririn turned to Ice to say something, but an immense wind blew him off his feet. They all looked up and saw the immense ship coming down on the city. As they watched, it crashed into the tallest skyscraper and settled down on the remains. A few figures jumped out of the ship and hit the ground below.

"Lord Vegeta, we have determined the largest population based location on this planet. If we destroy most of this city, they will surely come quickly." Said a scientist

King Vegeta sat at his throne and grinned.

"Very well. All those soldier less powerful than the elite, go out and destroy the city." Said Vegeta

The scientist nodded and gathered the 20 or so minor soldiers and sent them off. 

****

Below

The soldiers all landed on the ground. Waiting for them was a green large man. He leaned casually against a building. 

"GET HIM!!!!" they all yelled in unison

They all fired a ki blast at Piccolo, except he was gone. He was behind two of them, and quickly crushed their heads together. The others yelled and fired their blasts at him as he disappeared and reappeared, taking out men as he went. Ice appeared behind 3 and blasted their backs away. Chaoszu fled as 1 large one flew after him though a building. He stopped suddenly and the large soldier approached him slowly. 

"You're gonna die, kid….." he said

Suddenly a mountain of muscle named Tenshinhan appeared behind him and grabbed him. He struggled, but Tenshinhan quickly broke his neck. The two celebrated their victory until the room was blasted away by several men outside. Tenshinhan was hit and knocked unconscious, Chaoszu as well. The men continued blasting until they suddenly stopped, and Kuririn and Yamcha dropped their bodies to the ground. 

"Thanks." Said Tenshinhan no longer playing unconscious

Yamcha suddenly yelled out a warning, but it was too late. A ki blast from the ship totally eradicated the building. The Ship itself was firing upon them.

Kuririn jumped up, and powered up. Yamcha and Tein were at his side. They spoke the words together, as one.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!"

Their blast soared towards the ship but was suddenly stopped by a single person. The person dissipated the blast, and they were horrified to see the face of Kakarot.

"Hello, kiddies…….." he said, going SSJ

Kakarot appeared before them and grinned. Within seconds all of them were knocked through the roof and were unable to move or fight. Kakarot landed, and looked around. The Namek and the Icicle-jin were still beating the hell out of his men. He powered ki in his hand and held it above his head.

"YAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

The yell was not from Kakarot. It was from a mysterious figure moving too fast to detect. Kakarot looked down. His hand had just been cut cleanly off.

"AHHHHHH!!!!! MY HAND!!!!!!"

The person stopped suddenly, and Kakarot got a good look at him. 

His boots were definitely Saiya-jin issued, complete with the gold tip. His pants were extremely baggy, and black. He had a Saiya-jin battle chest piece on, and a jacket on top of that. Most noticeably, the fact he was a Super Saiya-jin. 

"Who the hell are you?!?!?!" demanded Kakarot, holding his stump

"My name is Trunks." Said the youth, sheathing his blade.


	10. Default Chapter Title

"My name is Trunks." The youth said, sheathing his blade.

Kakarot let go of his hand and stood up. He suddenly flew forward and tried to kick Trunks, but he dodged. Trunks pulled back his fist and slammed it into his face, knocking him into a skyscraper. Kakarot cursed and jumped up, powering up a blast in his hand. Trunks looked at him, and then did a series of complex hand motions. A blast flew from his hands and went right to his ball of energy, and exploded it. Kakarot was knocked back, but quickly recovered and landed on another building.

"Come out and play, kid!" he yelled

Trunks suddenly appeared behind him with his sword. He made one swipe, cutting Kakarot in two. Kakarot fell into two halves instantly. Trunks slashed at him again, cutting him into tiny bits and finished him by using a ki blast. Trunks landed and quickly disappeared. Kuririn flew to where he was and looked around.

"Who was THAT?!?!?!" he asked

****

Piccolo and Ice

Piccolo and Ice together finished off the last of the soldiers. They then noticed two Saiya-jin to the left. One looked exactly like Kakarot, the other was a scrawny little Saiya-jin. 

"Greetings. I'm Taurus, he's Brolly. So nice to meet you."

Piccolo jumped forward and punched Taurus. Taurus caught his fist and smiled.

"That's a no-no."

Taurus held on to Piccolo as he powered up, gaining an aura. His hair flashed yellow as he went Super Saiya-jin. Brolly likewise went Super Saiya-jin, but looked as if he weighed 350 pounds of muscle. Ice was beings held powerless in his arms. Ice elbowed his side, and leaped away from the giant. Taurus and Piccolo watched as the tiny Ice managed to stay alive from the giant. Piccolo was awed as Ice even hit Brolly down, and he stayed down. Taurus held on tightly to Piccolo's arm, but quickly noticed Piccolo wasn't attached to it anymore. He had ripped off his own arm and regrew a new one. Piccolo used his extending arm technique to then punch him right across the face. Piccolo and Ice then quickly ran far away as they could, while the Saiya-jin recovered.

"Get them!" yelled Taurus

Brolly jumped up to chase them, but came down again in a matter of seconds. In several pieces. Trunks appeared behind Taurus and sliced him up as well as Brolly. Trunks then quickly disappeared again.

****

Bulma

Bulma flew quickly in her Capsule Corp. ship along the city. There was no way she was going to miss all the action, and watched the ship intently. It was the largest thing she had ever seen. Her radar beeped suddenly and she looked at it. The radar told her the story through locations.

The blue dot (Ice) and the green dot (Piccolo) were flying along the city's streets. The yellow dot (Kuririn), the teal dot (Tein) the white dot (Chaoszu) and the orange dot (Yamcha) were on the top. The red dots (Saiya-jin) were everywhere, but wherever any of the Z colors got close, the two dots became the one. She watched as suddenly the orange dot disappeared off radar.

"Yamcha?" she wondered aloud

The teal dot suddenly rushed at the white, and both disappeared. The yellow dot was moving away at max speed, but went blank with the others.

"What's going on?" she asked to no one

Suddenly the green and blue dots were flickering, showing them powering up. She watched as they moved around at incredible speeds, doing something.

"This doesn't make any sense! It's almost as if they're fighting a Saiya-jin, but a Saiya-jin would show up on my organic radar. Weird. I'll go in closer to find out what's going on." She said, moving faster

As soon as she looked away, the green dot disappeared.

****

Ice

Ice was in trouble. His right arm was broken multiple times, his legs crushed together. He was floating away from the monster that had just wiped out his friends. He was using all his power to fly away, but a beam sliced cleanly through his shoulder and hit one of his lungs. He fell. The creature jumped on him and slashed viciously. Instead of landing on him, he landed on a ki shield. The creature hissed and looked up.

"Get off my son." Said Freeza

Raditz grinned and jumped off him. He dug his metallic claws in the ground as he landed, then stood up straight. Ice passed out.

**__**

"So nice to see you again, lizard. We never got to formally introduce ourselves back on Namek, let's do so now."

"I'm Freeza, and you're 10 seconds away from being dead."

**__**

"Really! Interesting. Considering I just TOOK OUT ALL YOUR FRIENDS, I DON'T SEE THAT HAPPENING!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"

"You're insane." Said Freeza, moving to an attack position

**__**

"OH, YOU'LL HAVE TO FORGIVE ME! YOU SEE, THIS METAL SUIT INCREASES MY POWER, BUT SOMETIMES INCREASES MY URGES TO KILL TO LEVELS OF INSANITY!!!!"

Freeza slammed his fist in his face suddenly. Raditz caught it and dug his sharp claws into Freeza's wrist. Freeza fires eye lasers in his eyes to blind him, then jumped back. He was expecting Raditz to come after him and attack, but Raditz was on the ground licking up his blood spilled. Raditz looked up, eyes blood-shot, blood smeared all over his face.

**__**

"KILL KILL EAT KILL KILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!"

Freeza was disgusted at his barbarian ways and powered up.

"KAIOUKEN!!!!" screamed Freeza

Freeza rushed forward and hit Raditz's chest as fast as he could, and beat him into the ground. Raditz laid there for a moment, then jumped up. He powered up and his steel suit turned gold. Raditz lashed at Freeza like an animal, claws and teeth snapping everywhere.

Freeza was suddenly bleeding a lot everywhere on his body, and flew up as far as he could to a skyscraper, Raditz jumped up to chase him, but stopped about 20 floors short.

"Huh? He's so crazed he can't even fly!"

Raditz proved him wrong and flew up to him, however bad he did. He completely missed Freeza and hit the building next to him, but jumped over quickly. Freeza was slashed across his chest, but fired ki blasts to stir up dust and give him enough time to use

"KAIOUKEN X2!!!!!" screamed Freeza

Raditz jumped through the dust, but Freeza powered up. Raditz slashed at him, but Freeza had made a shield to protect him. Freeza moved his hands around, channeling energy and pillars of light into his hands.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!"

Freeza unleashed his blast and hit Raditz right in his chest. Raditz screamed an animal-like yell of fear and pain, but was silent. Freeza could no longer detect him, and powered down.

****

Bulma

Bulma settled down next to a very beaten Yamcha. She cringed a bit, looking at his body beaten so, but quickly grabbed him and laid him in the back of her hovercraft, using one of the injured beds. It took her half an hour to find all of them, and as soon as she put Ice in the back, a gigantic beam came from a building. She jumped in the front and looked at the radar. A dark purple dot was there. Whoever took out everyone, the dark purple one took him out. She looked at her radar for the whole city, and saw two red dots, right next to each other. She looked up to see a bloody Freeza and screamed out of fear.

"You scared me! Don't you ever do that again! Honestly! And just where have you been for the past year? Didn't you know Vegeta and Kakarot were coming? We were all training hard, and you just come in at your leisure, after we did all this for you!" Bulma said, going on for a bit

Freeza interrupted suddenly and said,

"Bulma, I've just fought to the death two people who have several times more strength than me, lost my friends several times, flown back several light-years without a stop, arrived in the middle of a battle to fight a guy I battled on an asteroid, and now I have to save the world. The second I get a second to breathe, you start going off on me. I'd appreciate it if you'd be quiet and flew us all to Karin to get senzu beans. I'll go into great detail after I've beaten the entire Saiya-jin army and saved the world. Ok?"

"……..ok." said Bulma

She got in the front, and Freeza got in with her in the front. They lifted off and flew away.

****

Vegeta

Vegeta stood with his father in the middle of the streets. They were waiting for Freeza to discover them and come to destroy them, but they were not there.

"Lord Vegeta?" asked a Saiya-jin scientist

"What do you want?" demanded King Vegeta

"Sir, we can't pick up any of the men on the communications."

"So what if the earthlings killed the 2nd class men?" said King Vegeta, no longer interested

"Sir, we can't pick up ANY of the men. Including any of the 1st class warriors." Said the scientists

King Vegeta suddenly turned.

"If you're telling me these puny Earth-jin or whatever they're called-"

"Humans, Lord Vegeta." Said the scientist

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE CALLED, GO KILL THEM!!!!!!!"

"How, Lord Vegeta? They took out Taurus and Brolly!" 

"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed King Vegeta

The scientist ran far away, to gather troops. He ran into Bardock on the way.

"Out of the way! I have to get to the b- BARDOCK! I'm so sorry sir!" he said quickly, remembering from his trip to Namek with him

Bardock looked at him coldly.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Bardock slowly

"The Humans took out all of our forces, including everyone up to Kakarot!" he said

"Fine, get the others who were on the trip to Namek and annihilate them."

"The only ones left from the trip to Namek are Prince Vegeta and my fellow scientists!"

"Good point. You won't be needing Vegeta."

The scientist was dumbstruck. Suddenly Bardock brought forward a remote of some sort. He pressed it, and instantly all of the scientists who went to Namek, regardless of location, hit the ground in pain and agony. When they stood up, they all had on the metal suits, but their suits were more focused on a beast form, rather than humans. They were 7 feet tall each, and there were 6 of them. They all instantly jumped away, hooting and hollering and growling. Bardock smiled.

"I knew it was a good idea to install remote activated beast suits on them while they slept."

Bardock walked to the ship, smiling at his wit.

****

Freeza

"We have a problem!" said Bulma

A large metal beast landed on the ship and started slashing at the window. Freeza just breathed and then flew out of the ship through the window and tackled the beast. Freeza punched his head back, but the beast moved it back slowly and growled. He then roared at him, and slashed at him. Freeza grabbed his clawed hand and threw him into a mountain. He powered up and flew at the beast, and then through his stomach. The metal beast fell, and Freeza looked inside.

"A Saiya-jin inside?"

He turned his head at the sounds of growling from behind. He readied himself for battle, but they stopped moving suddenly. He looked at them, then walked to one and touched it. Instantly it slid apart, cut into slices. When all of them were one pile, he noted a purple haired human putting his sword back into its sheath. 

"Who are you? How did you just do that?" he asked

The youth turned around, and Freeza gazed at his Saiya-jin armor chest piece and boots.

"I'm sorry." He said

Freeza opened his mouth, but suddenly a ki blast hit the side of the building. Freeza grabbed the youth and flew out of the building before it fell. He landed on another building and set him down. He turned around and fired up his ki aura.

"Stay here, I'll talk to you later!" said Freeza

The youth took his sword and quickly turned it sideways and hit the back of his head with it, knocking him out. The youth then dragged his unconscious body to the roof and hid him in the staircase. He fused the door shut with ki and then walked to the roof. He took off his jacket and took off his sword sheath, putting them in a capsule, and then the capsule in his pocket. He then took out shoulder attachments to his armor and grabbed a mask. He put the mask on, and turned around. In a minute he had gone from Trunks, the demi Saiya-jin, to Kakarot, the proud Saiya-jin warlord. He ran to the rook and jumped off, going downward.

Vegeta took down his smoking arm and smiled. 

"OK LIZARD, COME OUT AND PLAY!" he yelled

"No need, I got him already." Said Kakarot/Trunks, flying down to him

"Kakarot, they said they couldn't get you on communications. What happened?"

"Damn lizard and his friends knocked me out. Thought they got me, but I got them good."

"Good. Next time, save me some of th- what the hell is that?" said Vegeta

Bulma hovered above them and began to fire machine guns at them, yelling. Vegeta lifted his arm to take her out, but Kakarot put his hand on his arm and lowered it.

"No, Vegeta. Look at the female. She has enough spirit to attack US with such a puny weapon. Think of how much a good slave she'll be. To break her, that would be a challenge. And for such a weak species, their females have a certain level of attractiveness to them. Yes?" said Kakarot slowly

"………….Yes, that sounds good. Bring her to me." Said Vegeta

Kakarot grinned and flew up to her. He grabbed the machine guns and ripped them off the hovercraft. He then ripped off the door. He looked back at the wounded and easily killable Z warriors. He then grabbed Bulma and took a disk out of his pocket. He plugged it in the ship, and it went on autopilot to the location where they would be safe, but it would look like he would throw it away. He jumped out of the ship with a screaming Bulma in his arms and "tossed" the ship away. He then flew back down to the Saiya-jin prince with his prize.

"Prince Vegeta, I discovered that the woman had the dead remains of the lizard and his friends inside. She must have discovered them and was attempting to take them to a burial. Must've took her a long time to find all their body parts after I was done with them!"

The two laughed and boarded the ship. They went into the atmosphere where Vegeta activated his metal suit and jumped out of the ship. Kakarot talked to him on radio.

"Vegeta, there's no need to destroy the planet Earth. The lizard is dead, simply sell it to the highest bidder as usual." Said "Kakarot"

Vegeta was persuaded by him and spared the Earth. The Saiya-jin all flew away and went to Planet Vegeta. 

****

Freeza

Freeza woke up and rubbed his head.

"What hit me?" he asked.

He looked around and kicked the door down quickly. He rushed outside and saw it was day. He had fought the Saiya-jin at night. He looked up and saw a healthy Ice land next to him and hand him a senzu. He took it and ate it, becoming instantly healed. The two flew to Capsule Corp. where the others were waiting. There they figured out what happened. Ice pieced it together and told the others what happened

"Ok, this is what I understand what happened.

  1. The Saiya-jin army came and was defeated by us and some purple haired youth
  2. We were saved from Kakarot and the two other guys by the same youth
  3. This youth let Vegeta and all of us live, but took Bulma
  4. He can go Super Saiya-jin, but wore a Capsule Corp. jacket

The question is, who is he, and what are his intentions?"

****

Trunks

Trunks had been disguised as Kakarot for 3 months now. He was tired and yearned for the chance to fight Vegeta, not serve him. He kept a watch, with a countdown on it. He kept the watch with him always. It was down to 1 day. In all his sparing practices, he was almost killed. He would soon make his move, then he could escape this hell.

Bulma, on the other hand, was living an easy life. Vegeta made her a slave to him personally. Trunks knew that they were having a sexual relationship, and waited for the day to arrive. The day when she would become pregnant with her child, him. 

That day, the timer went down from 0 years, 0 months, and 1 day, to 0 years, 0 months, and 0 days. He walked to Vegeta's quarters. Bulma was asleep, Vegeta was up sparing his shadow in the practice room. Trunks went into Vegeta's quarters and undid his capsule. He took off his costume, and put on his jacket and sword. He destroyed the mask and then did something he knew would not be fun for Bulma. He placed her in the capsule quickly, and then put it in his pocket. He flew to the practice room and walked to Vegeta.

"Who are you?" demanded Vegeta

"Your executioner." Said Trunks, going Super Saiya-jin as he grabbed his sword.

Vegeta went Super Saiya-jin ripped the punching bag out of the ceiling. He used the metal bag to block Trunks's sword, but Trunks took his sword and powered up.

"YAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, bringing down his sword, slicing the bag in 2 and Vegeta's arm off. Vegeta screamed, then activated his metal suit. He caught Trunks's next swipe and threw the sword away. He then punched him into the wall, and then kicked him further into it. Trunks was beaten bloody as Vegeta punched, kicked, kneed, slashed, swiped, slammed, and beat him. When he finally let up, Trunks was shoved in the wall, head down. Vegeta smiled and lifted his arm.

"You're pretty strong, kid. You should have been a warlord, you'd be as good as Kakarot."

Trunks looked up suddenly.

"I WAS Kakarot!" he said, powering up

The wall crumbled under his might as Trunks went beyond Super Saiya-jin **(not SSJ2)** Trunks received a muscle increase and then slammed his fist into Vegeta's face. Vegeta's face was dented inward, and then Trunks kicked his side. Vegeta simply was defeated absolutely, and Trunks beat him over to his sword. He picked up his sword, and then pressed two fingers on Vegeta's temple. The metal suit slid away, and Trunks lifted his sword. He brought it down and shoved it through his head and to his chest. He then powered up, channeling the ki in his sword. The sword became fiery hot, and burned Vegeta. A powerful aura developed around them while Trunks pumped the energy into him. The aura became more and more bright, until you could no longer see inside. There was an explosion that rocked the whole palace, with Trunks in the center of it. Trunks stopped the aura, and walked though the Vegeta remains until he came to the spaceport. He got on a ship and headed for Earth. 

****

Bardock

Bardock stood in his house on Planet Vegeta. Raditz was before him, in normal form.

"This will be our finest hour, Raditz. Never mind the defeat on Earth, we can take out the lizard AND Vegeta at the same time! These 4 masterpieces to destroy all of them."

On the tables in front of them were 4 androids, each different. They were all plugged into the house's main power cord, and were silent. The androids looked exactly like the Saiya-jin Brolly, Taurus, Kakarot, and Vegeta. 

"These androids, once activated, will be much stronger than the originals could ever hope to be. They will be faster, stronger, smarter, and unstoppable. They shall help us take out all those we must exact our revenge on!

Koola, the Icicle-jin that killed you as a child

Freeza, his brother, who defeated you

That purple haired Saiya-jin who almost wrecked our plans

King Vegeta, for killing your mother!

These shall all pay dearly for messing with us!"

Bardock and Raditz got in the ship where Celus had brought the android Saiya-jin.

****

Earth

Freeza and the others were all gathered by the spaceship. The purple haired youth came out, and quickly released Bulma. He then explained himself.

"My name is Trunks. I come from the future, 18 years from now. I have come back in time through the use of a time machine my mother, Bulma, made. I fight for the Z soldiers in my future. I am the only one on their side with Saiya-jin blood, and the only one on their side period. In my future, The Saiya-jin fleet have fought and beaten you. In the great battle a few months ago, most of you were supposed to die. All except Kuririn and Piccolo died a horrible death. Freeza came home to find his friends dead and Vegeta waiting. He fought Vegeta one on one, and lost. He died, and so did the planet. 

Vegeta took my mother as a slave and raped her, producing me. Kuririn took me in and raised me, but Piccolo was captured by Vegeta to use the dragonballs. They resurrect the whole army of the Saiya-jin that have ever lived. They also bring the power of the first Super Saiya-jin into Vegeta. He uses this power to go Super Saiya-jin 2, which is twice as strong as normal Super Saiya-jin. 

One day Kuririn and me were discovered, and he was killed. I use his instant movement technique to escape, and spend the next 3 years in hiding. Between battles, Bulma and I design a plan to prevent all of this from happening and at the same time keep me alive. 

You see, I've trained under North Kaiou, I've trained in the room of Spirit and Time, I've trained under the gravity machine, and I've trained in the afterlife with you all after I was killed by Vegeta. He finds me and kills me, and takes my mother. When he uses the dragonballs to revive the men I killed during his attack, he uses these words:

"Revive the Saiya-jin killed in the raid of Capsule Corporation"

Little did he know I have Saiya-jin blood in me, for he is my father. While training with you, I learn how to go Super Saiya-jin. I come back and break into his palace on Earth. I rescue Bulma, but Vegeta catches me. I give up Bulma so he won't kill her, and she sneaks me the capsule with all I needed to complete the mission. I teleported away and used the machine. 

When I arrived here, I quickly took out the powers from this time before they grew to as powerful as they were in my time. In my time, the Saiya-jin Taurus, Brolly, Kakarot, and Prince Vegeta are the strongest forces alive. You see, they discovered how to use their cyborg technology that enabled them to return them to life, to increase their power 5 times over. I was able to take out them all, with Vegeta last so I will be born in this time as well. I have successfully completed my mission. 

I have to leave you all now, but I'll leave you a device by which you can contact me in the future. I will now return to a better, happier, and safer future. Good bye, Freeza. Goodbye, mother."

Freeza listened to his story and then spoke after a bit of silence.

"Very well Trunks. Enjoy your new life. I'll have to contact you sometime to train with you."

Trunks waved goodbye as he disappeared in his time machine. Freeza noted there was a word written on the side. He said it aloud as Trunks faded away.

"Hope." 

****

Elsewhere

Meanwhile, in the deep of space, Koola flew from planet to planet, exploring and developing techniques. Once he had mastered every technique the aliens could offer, he killed them all. He loved to kill and maim. His only thoughts were of killing King Vegeta. Then he would be the strongest in the galaxy. That thought pushed him to go faster and faster.

Freeza and the others decided to have a technique day. It would be a day when everyone got together to discover new techniques. It would take place in Capsule Corp., on June 25.

****

June 25 – Technique Day

Bulma sat down in her chair on the lawn. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, she had been taking it easy. She looked up in the sky and saw a figure in the sky dropping.

"Hi Yamcha!" she said, waving

Yamcha set down, waving. He had cut his hair short, spiking it in parts. He was wearing his orange gi.

"Am I the first one for the day?" he asked

"Yep! The others should be arriving shortly."

****

Meanwhile, at Kame House

"Come on guys, we're going to be late!" said Kuririn

Ice, Freeza, and Mutin Roshi were all running around the house.

"Where's Lunch? She's going to be missing all the action!" they said

Lunch had gone out to get their clothes cleaned 4 hours ago. She was going to make them all be late!

"Hey guys, check this out!" said the turtle, watching TV

"It's Lunch! Oh no, she's blond!" said Freeza

Whenever Lunch sneezes, she turns blond and goes a little insane, robbing banks and shooting people.

Kuririn watched the TV, then pointed something out.

"It's Tenshinhan!"

Tien came out of nowhere with a feather. With a few strokes, she sneezed and went back to normal. They watched as she jumped in his arms and the two flew away, with Chaoszu close behind.

"Hey, why don't we just make clothes using our technique?" suggested Ice

They did, and soon had clothes. The ones they were wearing had blood and dirt all over them from their friendly sparring matches.

They flew off, going at top speeds.

****

Capsule Corp.

Tenshinhan, Lunch, and Chaoszu had arrived a few moments before. She looked up to see Roshi, Freeza, Ice, and Kuririn all coming in fast. Soon they were there and talking to each other. They heard a grunt and saw Piccolo walk towards them.

"Nice to see you too."

The day would basically be everyone teaching everyone techniques. Their goal for the first day was to teach Roshi how to fly, and everyone else to use Kamehameha. Freeza and Ice worked with Piccolo, Tenshinhan and Kuririn taught Chaoszu, and Yamcha taught Roshi to fly.

By noon, Chaoszu had mastered the Kamehameha, Roshi could levitate but not fly, and Piccolo had given up on the Kamehameha. That part of the day was done. Kuririn then worked on teaching Piccolo, Freeza, and Ice Instantaneous Movement while Tenshinhan, Yamcha, and Chaoszu sparred. Piccolo picked up the technique quickly, and taught it to Tenshinhan while Freeza and Ice mastered it. Kuririn taught it to Yamcha while Ice taught it to Chaoszu and Freeza to Roshi. 

The next part was to measure power levels. Bulma would write them down. This was to see where everyone stood. The list was as following: 

Roshi:139

Chaoszu:10,000,000

Yamcha:50,000,000

Tenshinhan:75,000,000

Kuririn:75,000,000

Piccolo:100,000,000

Ice:150,000,000

Freeza:200,000,000

They were a little disappointed in their power levels, but all were awed at the likes of Piccolo and Freeza's power level. By the end of the day, everyone was tired from the day's activities. As they went to bed that night, King Vegeta's ship drew closer and closer to Earth. The Z had mere days to ready themselves for the threat they didn't know was coming.


	11. Default Chapter Title

**__**

June 26 – Arrival

Chaoszu woke up Freeza quickly. Freeza grunted and looked out the window. It was dark outside.

"Go away Chaoszu, I'm tired. Wake me in the morning." Said a half-awake Freeza

"It IS morning! Look at the clock!" he pleaded

Freeza gazed and saw the time. 10:37. He looked outside again.

"Then what the hell is with outside?" said Freeza, jumping to his feet

Freeza and Chaoszu ran outside and gazed up. A fleet of spaceships hovered above. There were at least 10 of them. Each covered half a city. Freeza suspected half of Japan was like this.

"Get the others." Said Freeza

Chaoszu moved to the door, but was stopped by a large Saiya-jin. Chaoszu was grabbed, a gun aimed at his head.

"Move and this weak cancer patient dies." Said the Saiya-jin

Chaoszu looked at a rock on the ground and concentrated.

"Kill him and you'll deal with me, and I will kill you!" yelled Freeza, powering up

The rock began to lift slightly.

"You can kill me, but what about them?" 

A group of Saiya-jin landed on the roof, and the rock hovered.

"Chaoszu? Take care of these guys." Said Freeza

The rock shot towards the Saiya-jin. It exploded through his skull and went into another Saiya-jin's chest. Chaoszu jumped out of the dead Saiya-jin's arms and quickly killed the others.

"Wow, those guys made ME look strong!" commented Chaoszu

Freeza didn't mention their power levels were less than a hundred each.

"Nice trick. Care to try us?" said a Saiya-jin, among a group of a hundred. These were all at least half a million each. Freeza even saw a Super Saiya-jin in their midst. As he looked closer, he noted it was a woman. A VERY familiar woman, to boot.

"KILL THEM ALL!!!!!" screamed Temal, or rather, the Temal cyborg

Temal was now more than 75% machine. They must have found her in space and fixed her up. 

Chaoszu was firing away at the Saiya-jin, killing many. Temal appeared by him and smacked him away like a doll. 

Freeza moved. Temal screamed. Freeza dropped Temal's body. 

Chaoszu got up and began firing away, dodging blasts. He took out half of them before the rest retaliated. Chaoszu was hit 20 times, which fried his body but did not kill him. Freeza powered up a Kamehameha blast, never noticing the other Z ripping through the Saiya-jin, especially Tenshinhan. By the time he had the blast, they were all dead. As soon as that happened, Tein gave Chaoszu a senzu and told him to go to Roshi's island.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Freeza, firing on a ship. 

The ship was hit and quickly exploded. As it crashed into the countryside, Freeza noticed a few hundred soldiers flying out.

"10 ships, each with more than 500 hundred inside, each with about half a million power level, comes to an overall power level of about… way too much!" said Freeza

As he said that, one ship fired at Freeza head-on with a large beam. Freeza pushed at it with all his strength and was repelled backwards. Eventually he managed to stop it, and with considerable effort and powering up, threw it back at the ship. It hit, and the ship exploded. From the ship Freeza saw the familiar aura of a Super Saiya-jin. Ice flew off at top speed towards it.

"Ice!!!! No!!!!! THAT KI IS MUCH TOO STRONG!!!!!!!!!!!"

Freeza rocketed off, chasing him. Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Kuririn, Yamcha, and Chaoszu all flew at the soldiers and began a war of fist, feet, and ki.

**__**

Ice and Freeza

Super Saiya-jin King Vegeta hovered, waiting. Not since that day when he went Super Saiya-jin, did he have such rage. He had trained in space, preparing himself for the battle. He noted the 2 Icicle-jin flying to him. They stopped in front of him, and stared down each other.

"So. You are the scum that has caused so much pain to my royal empire. Be glad, almost every soldier we have to offer is here. All to kill you. But in the end, what will happen? Will the 2 of you kill me easily? Or will I fight one of you? Decide quickly." Said King Vegeta

Freeza! thought someone

Huh? said Freeza inside his head

It's me, Kami! Hey listen up! You're going to have company soon! More powerful than even King Vegeta! he thought

Who?

"KOOLA!" screamed Ice

Koola flew in between King Vegeta and Freeza. He looked more powerful than ever

"Brother. I told you if I saw you again, I'd kill you. As for 'King' Vegeta, I'm ready and willing to bury you and take over your empire."

"Ice, you have to take King Vegeta. I'll take Koola."

Freeza fired a ki blast as Koola. Koola hit it, causing a smoke cloud to develop. Freeza leaped through it and hit Koola down into the ground. Freeza followed, powering up.

**__**

Ice

Ice was in a grip war with King Vegeta, and head butting him as much as possible. King Vegeta's face was covered with blood, but he broke free.

"So the insect has bite."

Ice's backbone made a sickening crack as King Vegeta plunged his hand into his gut and snapped it. King Vegeta laughed as he dropped Ice.

Koola landed with a thud and laid still. Freeza landed in front of him and powered up.

"Ha! You're just like a Saiya-jin, hit me when I'm down, not allowing me to power up! When you beat me down, you kill me before I have a chance to fight back like an Icicle-jin! You've become just like them, Freezer!" laughed Koola

"Freezer? My name is Freeza!" screamed Freeza

"Haha! I made your programming, telling you to eradicate the life on this planet! Whoever found you heard Freezer and thought it was Freeza! Even the weak humans have corrupted you!" laughed Koola

Freeza lifted his arm and powered up a blast.

"DIE!!!!!!" he screamed as he fired at point-blank range

As the blast his, Freeza was blown away like a rag doll. He looked up and saw Koola walking towards him, metal state.

"From now on, I'll call this stage Metal Koola!" he laughed, holding Freeza's blast above his head as a ball

Freeza grinned and got up.

"You know, now that you're fighting for real, I should too."

Freeza's body erupted as his muscles doubled. He was now at 100% power. Koola closed his fist and the ball exploded. Freeza and Koola leaped at each other and grabbed each other's arms and struggled. The ground gave way below them and they fell into a hole, still fighting.

**__**

Piccolo

Piccolo jumped above a fighter's fist, using his arms as leverage. He then swung around and kicked off his head. He jumped back and decapitated 2 warriors with both arms, and then extended his arms through even more warriors. He stopped to catch his breath. He would have looked around, but his eyes were covered in blood, not his own. He was covered head to toe with blood. Everyone on the Z team was the same. A dozen elite had jumped Chaoszu, all at a half a million. He was out of the fight, but not dead. After they struck, they had disappeared. Kuririn was guiding a Kiezan through the masses, killing many. Piccolo looked up and saw the 6elite forming a white ball of light ahead.

As they finished, they laughed and suddenly started to grow, fur coming from all over their bodies. Piccolo's heart sank as they grew to 50-foot tall monsters, all at 25 million power levels. The Z had killed almost all of the others, there were barely any left. Piccolo saw them all grow at once. Piccolo moved quickly, processing a thought so quick and told it to the others so fast they never heard, only understood.

Kuririn suddenly grew into 3, as did Tenshinhan. Piccolo himself made 4 of himself, and Yamcha made 1 twin. They then all started to grown very large, 50 feet tall. They all were at 25 million. There were now 12 Z, and 12 Oozaru Saiya-jin elite. Each one fought another, and the blood flew freely.

**__**

Ice

Ice landed with a thud on the ground. His blood went all around him.

__

I'm……dying……… he thought

__

No! I can't die! I have to defeat King Vegeta! If I don't, we're done for! Have…to…..get…..up!

****

Ice! Said a voice

Huh? I'm so far gone, it's like I heard a voice!

****

Ice, listen to me. You are Icicle-jin royalty! You are my grandson! Thought the voice

Ice suddenly saw himself in a white room, white everywhere. In front of him were a huge Icicle-jin, wearing Saiya-jin armor and a cape. His arms were crossed. He looked like Freeza, only MUCH larger.

__

Where am I?

****

You're on the planet Earth, baka! At least your body is! Your brain is halfway into dead mode. Think of this as an out of body experience. You're dying, and I'm here to make sure you don't!

Who are you?

****

My name is King Kold. I am the father of Freezer, Koola, and the grandfather of you. I once ruled an empire, until the Saiya-jin surpassed me. I was killed on the day your father was sent to your planet by my traitorous son. My killer was King Vegeta. If you don't kill King Vegeta, he'll kill Freezer and Koola after their battle. They'll be so worn out from their fight he'll kill them with ease. Don't let him! 

What can I do? I'm dying.

****

You are the legendary Icicle-jin, born once every generation. You will have complete control over your every cell, and the cold. Use this ability to heal yourself and get going!

Ice opened his eyes and saw King Vegeta above him.

"I thought I killed you, maggot!" said King Vegeta

Ice looked at his hands and saw white energy of cold in his hand. He touched the energy to his side and he felt his body repair itself. King Vegeta brought down his fist to smash his skull, but Ice grabbed it. He got up, still holding his arm. As King Vegeta watched, his arm froze and shattered like ice. King Vegeta held his wounded arm and screamed. 

"Goodbye, KING Vegeta." Spat Ice

Ice plunged his hand into King Vegeta's chest and froze his organs. King Vegeta spat out blood that crystallized as he fell and shattered.

**__**

Piccolo

Piccolo 1 killed his Saiya-jin, Piccolo 2 was beaten but saved by merging with Piccolo 3 who beat his, and Piccolo 4 killed the last one. Kuririn had long since merged again and beaten his. Tenshinhan and Yamcha teamed up and killed all of the remaining. They all went back to normal size and looked around. All but Piccolo collapsed in exhaustion. Piccolo regenerated and used senzu beans for the others. They all got up and looked around.

"Hey, wait a second here. We didn't kill all of the Saiya-jin, some must have survived. Where are they?" asked Kuririn

"Either they ran or someone killed them." Replied Piccolo

"The second option was the correct one!" said a voice

They turned and saw a short white fat man, as well as a longhaired bearded man. 

"Who the hell are you?" asked Tenshinhan

"My name is 20 and this is 19." Replied the older one

The fat one giggled evilly.

"What kind of names are 20 and 19?" asked Piccolo

Yamcha gazed at their hats and gasped in fear.

"What is it, Yamcha?" asked Kuririn

"Re…..Red Ribbon Army!" he said

Kuririn remembered. The Red Ribbon Army was a group of terrorists Freeza defeated when he was young. The only man who survived was Dr. Gero. 

"I see you've heard of us." Said 19

"You'll be pleasantly surprised no doubt, to know that we know all about you, your techniques, and how to defeat you." Said 20

Piccolo replied, "How long have you been watching us?"

20 turned his head and replied, "We finished gathering data after the androids landed. They were Dr. Gero's creations, but were hardly worthy of the title. They deserted him and went out in space. You were convenient in destroying them, but we would have done so anyway."

Kuririn remembered #8 and #9 and their battles.

"If you guys could kill #8 and #9, we'd better kill you quickly!" he said

Piccolo put his hand on Kuririn's shoulder and thought to him.

Kuririn, they have no data of #8 in space. They have no idea of how strong she became. We can take them, no problem.

Kuririn nodded, and grinned.

"We grow tired of talk. We will now eradicate you, as easily as we did your friends."

__

They think the Saiya-jin were our friends! Thought Piccolo

"Tell me, were our friends difficult to kill?" he asked

"19 killed them easily. He was 60 times their power. They were doubtlessly your best fighters, so this should be easy."

"Answer me one more question. Are you as strong as 19?" asked Piccolo

"Yes. Which means you will be dead very shortly, Namek." Said 20

Piccolo thought to himself _The Saiya-jin were half a million, and he's 60 times their power, so their power comes to around 30 million for both. Yamcha's about 25 million, and Kuririn and Tenshinhan are both around 75 million. I'm at least 100 million, this is gonna be easy._

20 moved quickly and grabbed Yamcha. He held him by his mouth, and prepared to shove his hand through his rib cage. Yamcha grabbed his arms and kicked his head, making him release him in the process.

"What the? My data says I should be able to defeat you easily!" said 20

"Your data needs to be updated." Said Piccolo simply

Yamcha caught his breath and got back up.

"This guy's mine!" said Yamcha

20 nodded in agreement, and then he fired his eye lasers.

**__**

Freeza

Freeza and Metal Koola still fought for superiority. Koola pushed Freeza to the ground, but Freeza would use eye lasers to bury him in the ground. Eventually they flew through the ground and went airborne. Freeza powered up a huge blast, but Koola slapped his metal arms together and they began to mutate. As Freeza finished powering up, Koola's arms were completely transformed into a large cannon gun. 

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Freeza

"Come on Freezer, you can do better!" said Koola, firing a large bullet from his arms

The bullet flew through the air, and went through the blast with no trouble. It continued going until it hit Freeza in his chest, putting a basketball side hole in his side. Koola was able to dodge the Kamehameha and set down next to him. As he walked to him, his arms transformed back to normal.

"I told you brother, I'd kill you, and I did. By the way, that was a very special bullet. It neutralizes ki and can kill you as easily as a normal bullet of that size would've killed a human. It's made from a certain substance and uses a technology used in a large spider thing we found in space. Good bye, brother. I have a king to kill and an empire to claim." Said Koola

As Koola flew away, Freeza's vision slowly went black.

**__**

Yamcha

Yamcha suddenly had holes in his chest and fell to his knees. 20 ran forward and slammed his knee in his face, knocking out teeth. Yamcha hit the ground and got up. 20 stood, ready. Yamcha appeared next to him and unleashed a combo of punches and kicks, then jumped back. He then flew up in the air and screamed.

"WITH THE POWER AND SPEED OF A WOLF!"

Yamcha flew at 20, pounding away. 20 jumped back casually, dodging the blows. As the effects of Yamcha's attack wore off, 20 kicked his head and punched his face multiple times. Yamcha broke free and jumped back, breathing heavily. 

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!" he screamed suddenly

20 smiled and put out a single hand. The blast hit his hand, but 20 absorbed all of it quickly through a red orb on his hands.

"WHAT THE?" exclaimed Yamcha

"As you are no doubt discovering, we are not humans. We are androids, made by Dr. Gero." Said 20

"YAMCHA! DON'T USE ANY MORE KI ATTACKS!" yelled Piccolo

Yamcha breathed in heavily and looked up.

"YAMCHA, SENZU!" said Kuririn tossing a bean

"19." Said 20 simply

19 caught the bean before it could be caught by Yamcha and smiled. He then grabbed it and broke it in half. He tossed 20 the other half and held the bean on his orb.

As Piccolo and the others watched, the beans were absorbed by the androids. 

"We had anticipated your using a senzu bean. We have just analyzed this senzu bean, and have discovered its method of renewal and healing. Using this information, we have upgraded ourselves to a higher state of power. It would no longer be useful for us to fight Yamcha any further, for he has no energy left for us to drain." Spoke 20

19 quickly moved behind Yamcha and backhanded his skull. Yamcha fell forward, with his skull broken into pieces.

"Oh Kami! They've killed Yamcha!" said Kuririn

"You scum!" said Piccolo

Tenshinhan jumped forward and swung at 19. Kuririn took on 20. As they dodged each other's blows and attacks, Piccolo struggled to quess their current power levels. Soon, Tenshinhan and Kuririn were discovering the androids were almost equal to their power. 

At the same time, 19 and 20 grabbed their opponents. They then began to drain their energy and soon dropped them. Piccolo was now alone.

Piccolo jumped up and smashed his fist against 20's face. He kicked his stomach and then punted him away. Like a blaze, he smashed into 19 and grabbed him. He spat into his ears a taunt.

"So you two are androids. Tell me, do androids experience emotions like pain and fear?"

He then ripped out 19's arms and twirled around. Using his clawed hand like a blade, he swiftly decapitated 19. As 19 fell to the ground, Piccolo charged up a blast that destroyed 19's body. He looked on the ground and saw the senzu he absorbed. He walked over to Yamcha and fed it to him quickly. Yamcha's eyes opened and he jumped up.

"Listen closely Yamcha. You were almost dead from that last attack. What I want you to do is to go to Kuririn and give him and Tenshinhan a senzu. When that's done, go back to Freeza's house and look for the device that Trunks gave to Freeza. Use it and contact Trunks, and tell him to come back here quickly. Ask him about androids and how many of them there are. Have him come here as soon as possible. Tell Kuririn and Tein to follow me, GO!"

Piccolo took off after the speeding 20 quickly. Yamcha moved to Kuririn as fast as he could.

**__**

Ice

Ice flew around and looked down. He saw a half-dead Freeza and flew to him quickly. 

"Freeza!" he said

He quickly tried to make the healing energy he used on himself but was not able to replicate it. Ice hit the ground in frustration. He grabbed Freeza's hand and gave him some of his energy, then picked him up. 

"KURIRIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, flying at top speed towards Kuririn's ki

**__**

Android 20

20 was going full speed towards his lab. His radar indicated Piccolo was behind him, and he confirmed it quickly. He saw his lab entrance below and went inside. Piccolo slammed on the doors outside, but soon the high voltage security system kicked in.

20 ran right to his masterpieces 17 and 18. He clicked on the code and released them both. They stretched their arms as they exited and looked around.

"17 and 18, listen closely. The Namek is outside, and has no less than a hundred million-power level. I want you to go outside and destroy him! I'll go activate 13-16 to help you." Said 20

"Gero, we can handle the Namek." Said 17 harshly

"You are inferior to me, and I control you. Go do as you're told!" said 20/Gero as he activated his lab's computer

17 lashed out with his foot and decapitated 20 quickly. As 20's head rolled, he jumped up and landed on the head, smashing it.

"Hey, this looks interesting!" said 18

17 wandered to the computer terminal 20 activated and 18 was browsing through.

"Upgrade Senzu? Completed?" he asked, reading

"Must be. I'll download it, and you can too." 18 said

While 18 downloaded the upgrade, 17 checked out 16. After reading his stats, he released him.

"What are you doing? We don't need him!" said 18

"He just might come in handy, sis!" replied 17

"Fine. I'm done, you upgrade now. Then we have to upgrade 16 as well."

Piccolo continued to bash the doors of the lab in the background.

**__**

Koola

Koola growled in anger. He should be able to detect King Vegeta's ki easily! He switched to his robotic sensors and stopped in surprise. Every sensory program he had told him King Vegeta was dead. He flew to where his body was, and stared at the icy remains of a once emperor. 

"Who…… Who could have killed King Vegeta? Yes, yes! Of course! It must have been either that other Icicle-jin or that Saiya-jin assassin! I will find both and make them pay! PAY WITH THEIR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Koola powered up and exploded towards Ice's ki.

**__**

Ice

Ice couldn't believe his eyes.

"Miss me, kid?" laughed Nappa evilly

"You're dead! I killed you!" said Ice

The Nappa cyborg laughed. He was mostly robotic, only his head was almost completely organic. His eyes and his ears were both robotic, however.

"Temal and I got fixed up with a robotic technique, and I'll tell ya! I feel great! I'm even stronger than I was on Namek! Watch……heh"

Nappa spread his legs apart and powered up. His moustache turned gold and his muscles expanded.

Ice set down the wounded Freeza and turned to him.

"I don't have time for your shit, Nappa. You always were weak, and I'll prove it by killing you without touching you."

Nappa grew furious very quickly and charged at Ice. Ice didn't move, but a powerful aura grew and knocked him back far away. 

"You little… DIE!" screamed Nappa

Nappa's metallic arms formed a gun, much like Koola.

"No matter how stronger you THINK you are, I'LL STILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!" screamed Nappa

Ice stood motionless while Nappa charged his anti-ki gun arm. Suddenly Ice's face went white and he hit the floor.

"I THINK THE ICICLE-JIN FIGURED OUT HE'S GONNA –"

Nappa's last comment was cut short as his head rolled off his shoulders. Ice looked up. Metal Koola stood behind Nappa, claws red with blood.

"The Icicle-jin is mine………." He said, turning his head

Ice's heart sank as he looked at Death walking towards him. And Death's name was Koola.


	12. Default Chapter Title

**__**

June 26 – Arrival of the Androids Day

17 and 18 went to 16 and activated him quickly. He stood up from his containment unit and looked around. 

He said nothing as he walked to the computer, opened up a hidden hatch in his right arm and plugged it into the computer console. Soon the computer spoke.

Power Level Reading:

18: 100 million

17: 100 million

16: 150 million

"Hey! That's a mistake! I'm stronger than this piece of tin by far!" defended 17

The computer continued to speak.

"Senzu" Upgrade.

Using the regenerative properties of the "senzu" bean, Dr. Gero has developed a way of modifying energy use to effectively double the power of partly organic and fully robotic androids. Tests will be made for androids 17 and 18 as they destroy Son Freeza and his friends. 

New information loaded, please be patient while data loads…

Data loaded, data identified as Update to Senzu Upgrade. Reading File:

Senzu Update Progress.

Android 17 and Android 18 have successfully been doubled in strength, due to the unexpected growth of Son Freeza and his allies. It appears that 17 and 18 have also terminated Android 20. They have also activated Android 16. Noting and updating status reports.

"Status Reports?" asked 17

Android 19

Status: Terminated

Power Level: 0

Android 20

Status: Terminated

Power Level: 0

Android 21

Status: Inactive

Power Level: 50 million

18 blinked in surprise. 

"21?" said a puzzled 18

Android 21: "Cell"

Cell is composed of the DNA of the greatest fighters on Earth. List includes Son Freeza, Son Ice, King Vegeta, Koola, Vegeta, Kakarot, Kuririn, and Piccolo. It is currently in pupa state, and shall remain in that state until it absorbs enough energy to go to its "A" state.

"Yeah, yada yada yada. Let's go, 16. We have to go kill Son Freeza." Said 17

16 looked up and his eyes glowed a light blue. He unplugged himself from the console and followed the two, emotionless.

**__**

Yamcha

Yamcha set down in front of Freeza's hut and moved with dazzling speeds, scanning the house up and down. Eventually he found the device Trunks gave to Freeza; it looked like a flat TV. He put it on the table and hit the switch. There was static, but eventually a dark shape appeared. Bulma's voice came over the blurry image.

"Hello?" 

"Bulma!?" asked a bewildered Yamcha

"Yamcha? YAMCHA! You're alive!"

"Yeah, no kidding. Listen, I need to talk to Trunks right away! We've got problems!"

"Trunks is out fighting the androids right now, can I help?'

"Maybe! How many androids were there, and what do they look like?"

"There are two. One is a male with black hair and torn jeans, with a red bandana around his neck. The other is a female with blond hair. Both have blue eyes."

Yamcha groaned. 

"That must mean we're fighting the wrong androids! I gotta go, bye!"

Yamcha turned off the device and flew out the door at top speed.

**__**

The Future, 25 years

The device was turned off by a green hand. The hand then picked up the device and tossed it into the rubble that was once Capsule Corporation. Soon the voice of Bulma arose.

"I must go back to that critical moment in time, to kill Freeza while he's wounded from Koola's attack. Killing Koola will be no problem with my virus I developed to nullify his robotic armor. I will be able to easily kill him without his armor. I will then have secured my life for all time! BWHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!"

The voice was Bulma's but it came from a large cockroach looking creature. He had wings and a tail. As he walked towards the time machines, he stepped over the dead body of Trunks. He laughed maniacally as he activated the machine. He typed in the time and reverted to pupa state. Within moments he flew off in time.

**__**

The Future, 20 years

Trunks looked at the device. He listened to the conversation between "Bulma" and Yamcha, but had himself cloaked, an unknown watcher. He adjusted the machine to see the ugliest face he had ever seen, the face of a monster. But it had the voice of Bulma! He adjusted the machine's camera to look around. He saw Capsule Corp., burned to the ground. He also saw his own body. As soon as the conversation was over Trunks jumped in the time machine and went back in time.

**__**

Koola

Koola lifted his arm, which formed a rugged blade.

"Time to die….."

Ice grabbed the bloody carcass of Nappa and threw it at Koola's arm. It was impaled instantly on the blade. As Koola attempted to remove the body, Ice jumped forward and punched him right in the face. 

"AH!!!!" screamed Koola. Koola punched Ice with his free hand, drawing blood. Ice noted that the punch knocked out a few teeth, and spat some blood. Ice stood up and wiped away the blood. 

"You…..you did good, BOY." Remarked Koola

"You're the boy! I'm a man!" said Ice fiercely

"Really?" Koola cocked his head to the side.

"You are no man, you are an Icicle-jin. I am your uncle, and you shall treat me with RESPECT!" Koola screamed, backhanding him into the ground. Ice's forehead bled from where he was hit.

"I shall kill you, that purple haired Saiya-jin, and your father."

Ice's eyes widened, and turned slightly blue.

"You….won't….touch…..Freeza!" he said between clutched teeth

"I shall do far more than touch FREEZER, child." Smiled Koola

Ice's eyes glowed dark blue as an aura developed around him quickly. He screamed in fury, a yell that could be heard across the lands.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ice jumped forward and slammed his hand into his face, throwing some blue ki in to increase the damage.

Koola fell back, unconscious. Ice's fury died down, as did his aura. He fell to his knees in exhaustion. He picked up Freeza, and quickly flew away before Koola awoke.

**__**

Piccolo

Piccolo pulled back his right hand, charging ki.

"MAKKANKOSAPPO!!!!!!" he screamed

He fired the beam at the door, drilling through it.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he screamed, closing his hand.

"YAHH!!!!!!!!!!"

The beam exploded, taking the door with it. Piccolo put his smoking hand by his side as Kuririn and Tenshinhan landed on either side on him.

"Woah." Said Kuririn, surveying the damage

"That door pissed me off." Said Piccolo simply, walking inside.

Kuririn and Tenshinhan followed.

Piccolo's walk quickly turned into a run, which turned into full speed flying. Piccolo zoomed down to an intersection.

"Kuririn, go left! Tenshinhan, right!"

Piccolo sped straight through, not stopping to notice Kuririn and Tenshinhan going separate ways. Piccolo stopped suddenly, seeing a steel wall.

He moved, flying through it like paper. On the other side was a large man with orange hair. Piccolo noted the RR on his outfit, and pulled back his hand into a fist.

**__**

Raditz

Raditz and Bardock stood by the metallic clones of Vegeta, Kakarot, Taurus, and Brolly. They gave them the final look over, then prepared themselves to enter Earth's atmosphere. Metal Vegeta's eyes flickered alive, and he gave an evil grin. He lifted up his arms and powered up ki, aimed at Bardock and Raditz, and fired.

**__**

Kuririn

Kuririn stopped in front of a larva looking creature.

"Weird."

Kuririn pressed his hand against the egg and charged up ki, releasing a blast that kill the thing instantly. As Kuririn turned around, he saw 18.

"What th-"

That was all Kuririn could say before 18 knocked him out.

**__**

Trunks

Trunks got out of the machine and looked around. He saw a shell looking thing on the ground, and determined it to be a shell. He threw it away, and went into the woods, looking for the time machine. When he found it, it was much older than his, by at least 25 or 30 years.

"Cell is here……." He said silently

Trunks looked up and saw a spaceship landing to the left of him by a few hundred yards and followed it.

When Trunks arrived, he saw two shapes at the entrance.

"Bardock and Raditz?" he asked

The bodies of Bardock and Raditz fell over into the dirt. The Vegeta android walked outside. 

"It's you! That imposter Saiya-jin!" 

The android powered up, and went SSJ.

"How can you go SSJ? You're a machine!" said Trunks, nonetheless going SSJ as well.

"I have the cells of Vegeta inside me. He could go Super Saiya-jin, and so can I."

The Vegeta android flew at Trunks and grabbed his arms, attempting to pin him.

"I don't think so!" said Trunks, going beyond Super Saiya-jin

Trunks held down Vegeta, making him go to his knees. Vegeta smiled and jumped forward, planting his knee in Trunks's chest.

"You of all people should know when someone is concealing their true power!" said Vegeta

Suddenly, a blast hit Vegeta's side, tearing his clothes and revealing a robotic skin.

"Damnit Vegeta, why won't you STAY DEAD!" screamed Koola

Koola jumped and kicked Vegeta off Trunks, then proceeded to wrestle him. Trunks stood up and looked in awe.

"Huh? Oh no, I sense Cell's ki!" said Trunks

Trunks quickly sped up and flew after the ki.

**__**

Piccolo

Piccolo continued to fight 16, but it was a losing battle. As soon as Piccolo got off a punch, 16 would have hit him 4 times. 16 also did not show any signs of fatigue or pain. Piccolo leaned over to breathe, and flashed an attack in his face. Piccolo flew off to escape, but 16 grabbed his leg and prevented him from moving any further. 

"ARGH!!!!" yelled Piccolo in frustration

Piccolo began to kick his head with his free leg, but 16 grabbed that leg as well quickly. Piccolo then used telekinesis to move his weighted clothes from where he threw them off and rammed them into 16's side. 16 still showed no signs of letting up, and used eye lasers to destroy his cloak.

"DAMN YOU!!!"

Piccolo powered up a ball or energy and tossed it downwards. 16 prepared to dodge it, but Piccolo wasn't aiming for him. He converted the energy to a ki blade in mid air and used it to swiftly cut off his own legs where 16 held them. He then flew away as fast as he could. 

16 looked up and fired a blast at Piccolo. It hit his back, and 16 saw Piccolo fall to the ground. 16 leapt after him and observed his body. There was a huge hole in the back of his head, but just a few burns on his back where the blast his. 16 grabbed the body and returned to the others.

Meanwhile, an organ flying quickly grew back into a head. It soon became a full Namek-jin. Piccolo grunted and flew away, glad of his regenerative abilities. Ripping his regenerating organ and tossing it before his body died was a challenge, and painful as hell. Piccolo swiftly flew to Kami's Lookout.

**__**

Ice

Ice laid Freeza on the ground on Karin's tower. Yajirobe was trying to convince Karin to give up a senzu to help Freeza, and eventually came up with one.

"There you go. You guys better clean up afterward, blood is hard to clean up."

Ice paid no attention and gave the senzu to Freeza. Freeza ate it weakly, and swallowed. They all waited.

"What the? Was that a bad senzu Yajirobe?" demanded Ice

"It's was fine! It should've helped him like normal!"

Karin walked outside slowly with his staff.

"That's why I didn't want to spare any. It wouldn't have done any good. That bullet cancels out ki, and a senzu is a ki restoring plant. There's only one person who could heal him, and that's-"

"KAMI!!!!!!" yelled Piccolo, flying past them at full speed

Ice grabbed Freeza and followed him quickly out the window.

"Kids today, never wait for ya to finish anything…." Grumbled Karin as he walked inside

**__**

Kami

Kami waited for Piccolo and Ice's arrival patiently. Mr. Popo stood by his side. A gust of wind came, followed by Piccolo, and a split second later, Ice.

"KAMI!" both Piccolo and Ice said at once

"Now, now now. I know what both of you want.. Piccolo, are you sure about this?"

"Kami, as much as it pains me to ask this, I need it badly to defeat the androids." Said Piccolo

"Yes, I know. Come Piccolo, place your hand on my chest, and we will merge, to become one."

Ice didn't move but watched as Piccolo did as he was told, followed by a terrific light show from the two. When the light died down enough, Ice and Popo could see a single Namek.

"Who…..who are you?" asked Ice

"I am neither Piccolo, nor am I Kami. I am simply a Namek that has forgotten his name. However, you may call me Piccolo, as I look most like him."

Piccolo stretched his muscles and grinned.

"That android shall pay dearly….. But first, we have to deal with Freeza. Follow, Ice."

Ice and Mr. Popo followed Piccolo into a room with a white light in the center.

"Place him there. This will hell him, but it will take a process of a few hours."

Ice did as he was told.

"Piccolo, I want to remain here, in case he is attacked."

Piccolo looked at him and nodded.

"Very well. The time has come for me to fight my battles. There is a new entity, a very evil entity. It has your and my ki, but also Vegeta's, and Freeza's. There are some more mixed ki as well. I must destroy him."

Piccolo hovered, fired up a green aura, and flew away.

**__**

Trunks

Trunks flew towards Cell's ki, but two figures stopped him. The Taurus and Brolly androids, both also in SSJ.

"You two! I killed you, and I'll do it again!" said Trunks

The two grinned and flew at Trunks. Trunks was immediately being pummeled by their superior power. He could have taken on one, but two was beyond him. Trunks was vaguely aware of the Kakarot android in SSJ attacking Koola as well. 

"Nani?" said Vegeta, turning his head

Vegeta left the fight and looked to the left.

"That ki….what the hell is that?!?!?" said Vegeta

Vegeta flew off, leaving the three remaining androids to attack the two warriors.

**__**

18, 17

18 and 17 dropped their "trophies" on the ground. 18 had beaten Kuririn, and 17 beat Tenshinhan. 16 came in with a Piccolo body, and dropped it.

"What happened to his brains?" asked 18

16 did not answer.

"Fine. The time has come for us to kill Son Freeza." Said 17

"Whatever. I want to find out what those huge kis are over in the south!" said 18

17 and 18 flew through the ceiling and headed south. 16 stood still, then followed.

**__**

Piccolo

Piccolo flew and suddenly stopped.

"I can feel that evil's ki to the north, but I feel Koola and Trunks to the south. The seem to be in a loosing battle."

Piccolo thought for a moment, then headed south. He soon arrived at the location of Kakarot, Brolly, and Taurus pummeling the two mercilessly. Piccolo noted holes in their clothes, holes that showed metallic skin.

"ANDROIDS!" yelled Piccolo

The three stopped and turned to him. They backed off from Trunks and Koola, and approached Piccolo.

"Icicle-jin, Saiya-jin, and Namek-jin, oh my!" said Brolly, causing the others to laugh

Piccolo growled.

"The time has come for your defeat!" said Piccolo

The three laughed quickly.

"Really? And who will defeat us? You?" They continued laughing

Piccolo growled and held out his hand. He began pouring ki into an energy ball. Kakarot stopped laughing.

"Wait a minute! He shouldn't even be half this strong!" he said

Piccolo screamed and fired the energy ball at the three, and exploded it in their faces. He then extended his arms into the dust cloud at brought up Kakarot. Kakarot's skin had completely burned off, but he held on to his arms.

"DIE!" screamed Piccolo as he launched himself at Kakarot and pulled in his arms simultaneously

Piccolo head-butted through Kakarot's body and cam out the other side, growling. Kakarot fell to the ground, a Piccolo sized hole in his chest. Trunks and Koola watched in awe. Suddenly, Koola moved.

Koola appeared above Kakarot and powered up a ki blast.

"TIME TO DIE FOR THE LAST TIME, MONEKY!!!!" 

Koola then completely obliterated the android Kakarot's body, leaving a fine dust.

Piccolo set down next to Koola, and Trunks jumped to his other side. The Brolly and Taurus androids stared at them in amazement and fear.

"RETREAT!!!!" yelled Taurus

The two android Saiya-jin ran to the ship, but Trunks was too fast for them. With one clean blast he obliterated the ship with a ki blast.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Brolly

The two powered up and rocketed away, trying desperately to escape their destruction.

"ON THREE!" Yelled Piccolo

"FINISH BUSTER!" 

"MAKKANKOSAPPO!" 

"DIE YOU ASSHOLES!"

"THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The trip simultaneously let loose their most powerful beams, all aimed at the two escaping Saiya-jin. With an explosion that rocked the ground for miles around, the Saiya-jin burned in agony. The three failed to notice two small blue orbs fall to the ground.

"And STAY DEAD!" yelled Koola

Koola looked around and saw who he had just teamed up with and quickly jumped at Trunks, hands forming into blades.

**__**

Vegeta Android

Vegeta landed at the source of the mysterious ki and looked around. He saw a cockroach creature waiting.

"The Saiya-jin prince? No…it's not! An android…..Either Gero's been busier than I thought or the Saiya-jin hired someone intelligent to build them you! I must say, I was not expecting you. I was expecting the Namek and the boy, though. No matter, you're just as strong." Said Cell

"What the hell…..are you?" demanded Vegeta

"I'm Cell, form A. The only ones I've absorbed so far is Bulma. But you're next, and you'll increase my power greatly……."

Vegeta lunged forward and planted his fist in his gut. Cell fell over, holding his chest.

"AH!!! Ah….ah….that….all you got?……woman!" said Cell

Vegeta grew angry and struck him again. He then powered out of SSJ.

"You're not worth Super Saiya-jin, weakling!"

Vegeta went to prove his point by kicking Cell, making him land on his back.

"Very good, Vegeta! You're quite amazing! Amazingly stupid, that is!" said a bloody Cell

Cell sent his tail down through the ground and had it come out from behind Vegeta. With a quick motion, his tail had Vegeta contained. He stood up, and began to absorb him.

"BAKA!!!! HAHAHAH!!!!! NOW YOUR POWER'S MINE!!!!"

Vegeta was absorbed into Cell quickly, and Cell began to change. He grew shorter, and his twin towers on his head merged into one and went backwards, like Vegeta's style. He face became more human, and his wings disappeared.

"THE POWER!!!! THE POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Cell

**__**

18 and 17

18 and 17 flew around, then 17 noted two blue orbs on the ground. They set down near them, and told 16, who was just catching up, to scan them.

"This is rather odd. It appears to be partly Saiya-jin DNA, and some other elements. I'll touch it for a further scan."

16 reached out and touched it, then picked it up. The ball quickly melted in his hand, and the blue liquid went into his skin.

"What the?" said 17

16's eyes glowed yellow, then he screamed. He held his side, then looked up. 17 couldn't tell, he KNEW 16's power went up. Without a second thought he picked up the second ball and it melted in his hands and went into his skin. 18 watched intently.

"AH! Much better!" said 17, in Taurus's voice

"I feel much stronger. This must be analyzed further." Said 16

17 looked at him puzzled.

"Come on! These orbs were meant to take over the person who touched it next! We then receive a new body! Mine worked great!"

18 looked at her brother coldly, and the looked shocked. Her next emotion was anger.

"You……took over his mind! DIE!!!!!!" she screamed, attack 17

"Off me, crazy bitch!" yelled 17, smacking her away

18 flew unconscious into a lake nearby and sunk to the bottom.

"Come on, Brolly. Let's go kill those three, or try to get off this rock."

16 looked at him emotionlessly

"Your mind control device failed, Saiya-jin. It does not work on non-organic entities. I merely became stronger. It is now my duty to kill the true last Saiya-jin." Said 16

16 grabbed 17 by the head and squeezed. 17 screamed, then kicked him away.

"The power! No way!" 

17/Taurus flew away, heading north. Little did he know he was heading towards his doom.

**__**

Ice

Ice looked at Freeza's wounds being healed by the white light. He could fell Freeza's power growing every moment.

"Heal, Freeza. We need your strength, now more than ever." Said Ice

**__**

Cell

Cell felt a ki approach, and quickly hid to absorb whoever appeared. He was seen, and told to come out.

"Come out and fight me, monster." Said Piccolo

Cell went out to oblique his wish.


	13. Default Chapter Title

Status Report: All Fighters

Deceased List

Android #8

Android #9

Android #19

Android #20

Baata

Bardock

Dodaria

Ginyu

Gurudo

Jiisu

Kakarot

King Kold

King Vegeta

Nail

Nappa

Raditz

Reecoom

Saw

Temal

Zarbon

Kami

Unknown List

Android #17

Babidi

Broc

Brolly

Celus

Majin Cheecha

Majin Darbura

Taurus

Vegeta

Inactive List (Alive but unable to fight)

Chaoszu

Freeza

Status Report: Active Fighters

Name: Android 16

Status: Active

PL: Unknown, assumed 200 million with Blue Orb affect

Name: Android 18

Status: Active

PL: 100 million

Name: Cell

Status: Active

PL: 200 million (Estimate)

Name: Dende

Status: Active

PL: N/A

Name: Ice

Status: Active

PL: 150 million + (Unknown state increased his power)

Name: Koola

Status: Active

PL: 200 million +

Name: Kuririn

Status: Active

PL: 75 million

Name: Piccolo

Status: Active

PL: 200 million

Name: Tenshinhan

Status: Active

PL: 75 million +

Name: Trunks

Status: Active

PL: 200 million (Max)

Name: Yamcha

Status: Active

PL: 50 million

End Status Report

Koola fired a bladed missile at Trunks, but Trunks dodged to the side. Trunks then jumped to Koola's right, then bounced back at him. He pulled back his fists and simultaneously swung them at his head, creating a hammer effect. Koola grabbed his hands, then used his claws to swipe at Trunks's chest. Trunks screamed out of pain then backed off.

"First blood is mine! I shall obliterate you, then the Saiya-jin will be no more!" yelled Koola

Trunks put a hand on his chest, cringing with pain. He wiped his now bloody hand on his side. Koola was mercilessly going to kill him if he didn't use his ultimate attack. Trunks breathed, then readied himself in a battle stance.

"YAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ULTIMATE ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed, pushing for power

"What the?" said Koola

Suddenly the area around Koola turned completely white. Koola looked around, seeing white in all directions. He fired a ki blast at the ground, but the hold was white as well. Koola levitated and flew around, looking for something, anything not white.

"Over here!" yelled Trunks

Koola turned his head and saw the Saiya-jin hybrid in the distance. Koola growled with fury and jumped towards him. He leaped into the air, claws ready and snarling viciously. He swiped at Trunks, but discovered it was an illusion. Koola growled and threw his arms apart.

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed

Two enormous ki blasts exploded from his hands, exploding all around him. When the dust cleared, the WHITE dust, Koola saw himself standing in a large white crater. 

"Grr……I HATE WHITE!!!!!!" screamed Koola, powering up his world explosion attack. 

Trunks flew from the side and smiled, floating in front of him.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!" screamed Koola, eyes bulging

"Confused, Koola?" smirked Trunks

"I HATE YOU!!!!!!! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Koola, throwing the ki attack at Trunks

Trunks smirked, and brought up his hand. The ki ball was suddenly stopped by an invisible force, then detonated between them. Koola was blown away. When Koola landed , he skidded for half a mile, unable to stop. Koola's metallic armor was blasted black, all black. Koola looked up and saw Trunks crossing his arms in his smirk.

"That smirk……Vegeta's smirk………GRAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Koola exploded from the ground, heading for Trunks. 

As soon as Koola arrived at Trunks, he swung his leg to decapitate him. Trunks bowed, dodging. Koola was speechless.

"….h…..how? HOW DID YOU DODGE THAT!?!?!?!" he yelled

Trunks simply continued smirking, crossing his arms. Then he spoke.

"I have more important things to do. As much as I enjoy seeing you torment yourself in your own prison, I must be off. Later." 

Koola was speechless. Suddenly he brought up his fist and kicked, punched, jabbed, elbowed, kneed, and attacked Trunks as fast as he could. Trunks dodged the blows as easily as he would have a toddler. The whole time, Trunks was smirking, smirking and crossing his arms.

"Pathetic. Truly pathetic. Tell you what, Koola."

"YOU SHALL REFER TO ME AS METAL KOOLA, BOY!" interrupted a very agitated Koola

"As I was saying, KOOLA." Smirked Trunks

Koola didn't know if his eyes were playing tricks or not, but suddenly there were two Trunks floating in front of him.

"I'll have one of me stay here and play with you, the other will go and save the world. Later." Said both Trunks simultaneously

Koola responded by attacking Trunks with everything he had once more, while the second Trunks simply disappeared.

**__**

Trunks

Trunks opened his eyes. He could see Koola in front of him, eyes closed. Koola did not move. Trunks smirked and left the motionless Koola behind, a prisoner of his own mind. He flew quickly towards the ki of Cell, but Cell's ki seemed…….different. Trunks fired up an aura and flew away.

**__**

Freeza

Freeza opened his eyes. 

"FREEZA!!!!" yelled Ice happily

Ice was overjoyed and hugged his father. Freeza groaned and weakly spoke.

"Not…..not so hard!"

Ice apologized and let go. Freeza sat up, holding his pained side.

"What happened? Where am I?" asked Freeza

Ice quickly explained how Freeza fought Koola, and was shot. He then told him of everything, and how he was healed.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Ice and Freeza. But there is something very important that required your attention immediately." Said Popo

The three walked over to the edge of the palace and looked downward, where Popo was pointing.

"Nani?1?!? said Freeza

They saw Koola doing what seemed to be meditating. He was standing up, but he was breathing heavily. 

"What is going on?" asked Ice

"It appears he has been forced back into his own mind by a powerful psychic blast." Said Popo

"Psychic blast?" asked Ice

"A psychic blast is when you channel your ki internally, rather than externally." 

Ice and Freeza looked on dumbly. Popo sighed, then explained.

"As you know, you all have ki, which is the internal power of all creatures. Everyone has it, few have discovered how to use it. Once you have discovered your ki, you then learn how to channel it. When you make a ki ball or blast, you are channeling your ki. As I told you, ki is stored internally, inside you. It is what makes up your existence. 

If someone channels all their ki externally, they have a powerful blast. If you channel all your ki inside your own mind, you can make a powerful psychic blast. If you learn how to master this blast, you can use in to manipulate the world around you, even the minds of other fighters. 

What I believe Trunks did was use a simple psychic blast to manipulate Koola's mind. He forced Koola's consciousness inside his own mind. More specifically, he forced him into an empty section of his robotic mind. Koola is trapped inside what must be a room of endless white, where anything can be manipulated. 

We have such a room here in the palace. We call it the Room of Spirit and Time. Kami spent most of his life to transform a normal room into the place Koola must be inside. For ages it was simply there, then Kami used his power to transform the room. Specifically, he slowed down time. A year inside there is the same as a day here."

Ice and Freeza absorbed this information, then spoke.

"We want to learn how to use a psychic blast, so we can defeat our enemies." Said Freeza

"That would be impossible! It took Kami his entire life to get as far as he could, and he couldn't manipulate anything! Trunks must have learned it from Kami in his timeline, or someone Kami taught. And he can only do simple blasts, ones that can only deal with someone much weaker than you."

"Koola is much weaker than Trunks?" asked Ice

"Koola used his suit for power. He is stronger than Trunks in a physical fight, but without his suit he's nothing. And that's what matters."

"We're still going to master it. We can use the Room of Spirit and Time." Said Freeza

"It will take much more than a year!" said Popo

"By the time a year is over, we will have mastered it enough to extend the time slow. Trust us." Smiled Freeza

Popo was speechless.

"Fine! Just because it probably won't work doesn't mean it can't! Follow me!" 

The warriors followed Popo into the palace.

**__**

Cell

Cell stepped out of the forest and stared at the Namek.

"I shall defeat you, monster!" said Piccolo

Cell grinned.

"Arch-Demon Piccolo, I assume." He said

Piccolo eyes widened at him knowing who he was, but he regained his cool.

"Heh. You must have me confused with someone else." Grinned Piccolo

Cell was surprised.

"You mean you're not the Arch-Demon Piccolo? How is that so?"

"Fool. I am not Piccolo the devil, nor am I God. I am the result of their fusion." Said Piccolo

"Whoever you are, you die!"

Cell lunged at Piccolo, tail snapping forward like a scorpion. Piccolo dodged, and turned around into a vicious roundhouse. Cell was knocked forward, but he jumped up. Cell grinned and jumped backward, blocking the blows of Piccolo.

"Not bad Namek!" yelled Cell

Piccolo stopped his attack and grinned. 

"Shall we wrap up our warm-up and get to the main event?" said Cell

In response Piccolo fired up a green aura. He got into a battle stance and gathered all his strength, screaming and grunting. Soon Piccolo was ready for battle.

"Now……now it is my turn!" yelled Cell

Cell threw his arms and legs to his sides and started yelling out of fury. Instantly a crimson red aura developed, becoming more and more powerful.

"His power….." stuttered Piccolo

Cell threw back his head in a scream and suddenly brought it forward, launching a powerful blast from his mouth. Piccolo threw up his arms just in time to block the attack, nevertheless getting launched back by the power of the blast. Piccolo landed a few hundred feet away, in a forest. 

"Damnit! Now I gotta find him!" cursed Cell

Piccolo lay still. He was greatly weakened by that last blast. His cloak and turban were destroyed in the blast. He was burned all over, and bleeding as well. He groaned out of pain. He opened his eyes and saw Cell looking through the trees for him.

"COME OUT, NAMEK! IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF, I'LL DESTROY THE WHOLE AREA!"

Piccolo thought of a plan and slowly levitated to the air painfully. He held his wounded right arm with his left. Cell powered a blast into one of his hands, then dissipated the blast as he saw Piccolo rise slowly.

"Ah-ha! The Namek shows himself. Ready to die?" grinned Cell

"Before I die, tell me how you've gotten so powerful." Said Piccolo

"……….Very well, since I'm going to kill you anyway. That Vegeta Android wandered over here, and I absorbed it."

"WHAT?!?!? You absorbed it? HOW?" yelled Piccolo

"Heh. It's very simple, I use my tail. I have two methods of absorbtion. One is for Androids only. The other is for any other being I desire to absorb. I simply stab them with the tip of my tail, and suck their energy."

Piccolo growled lowly. 

"But how did you absorb the Android? It was much powerful than you!"

"Yes, but unlike the true Vegeta, it did not share his fighting brilliance. I was able to trick it, then absorb it. I then transformed as I received all his energy. Just as I'm about to do to you!"

Piccolo grinned.

"You fool. Now that we know how you absorb people, it will be a simple matter of destroying your tail to defeat you here and now. I possess the power already to destroy the androids, then we will not have any more threats. Now watch, Monster."

Piccolo ripped off his wounded arms, then concentrated as he regenerated his limbs. Cell was amazed. Piccolo powered up again, but was no longer constricted by his weighted clothes. Cell was in awe.

Piccolo flew forward, then viciously punched Cell across his face. Cell spat out some blood. He growled, then the two engaged in a vicious exchange of blows. Piccolo was now doing quite well.

"DIE!!!!!"

Cell prepared to use another mouth blast, when suddenly a new voice appeared.

"What the?"

Piccolo and Cell looked down and saw 17 observing the two fight. Cell grinned, then changed the direction of the blast. He fired, launching an energy attack at 17.

__

No! If he absorbs 17, I'll never be able to defeat him! Thought Piccolo

Piccolo rocketed away towards 17, racing the blast. With much effort, he was able to push 17 out of the way of the blast, but ended up getting hit himself. Piccolo fell, unconscious.

"Hmm? Piccolo, that was foolish. Now 17 is mine…."

Cell quickly landed next to 17. 17 jumped at his speed.

"You must have me confused with someone else, I'm Taurus Android. I'm not 17, I just took over his body!" 17 nervously explained

"That doesn't matter. DIE!" said Cell, bringing forth his tail

17 jumped to the right. Cell was surprised, but recovered.

"You're pretty fast, 17. But how hard can you hit?" grinned Cell

17 brought back his fist and then punched Cell across the face as hard as he could. Cell's face was turned left, then Cell slowly turned it back towards 17.

"Just as I thought. Weak."

Cell punched 17 in the chest, and saw his fist come out the other side, stretching his shirt. 17 gasped for breath, then Cell pulled back his fist and hit him again. 17 spat out blood, then fell. Cell lifted his tail above his head. The end expanded into a large hole, ready to absorb 17. Suddenly a ki blast cut through his tail, severing it. Cell looked up quickly and saw 16 floating in the air above him.

"YOU FOOL! DO YOU WANT TO PISS ME OFF OR SOMETHING?!?!?!?" yelled Cell

16 was emotionless. He then spoke.

"The absorbtion of Android 17 will not be allowed while I still function."

Cell grinned. 

"Come get some!"

16 appeared in front of him and surprised him with an uppercut. Cell flew backwards, but 16 ran and jumped up, kicking Cell in mid-air. Cell's back was broken almost instantly, making a sickening crack. Cell landed in the grass yelling in pain. 16 lifted his arms and fired his hands off his arms, aiming them at Cell. They hit his ribs, instantly breaking them. They flew back behind 16 while he aimed his handless arms at Cell.

"HELL'S FLASH!!!" he yelled

Twin blasts exploded from his arms, engulfing Cell in energy. Cell yelled out of pain while 16 poured on the power. Eventually 16 stopped and put his hands back on. He looked in the crater he'd just created and looked for Cell. He saw his head, and picked it up. 16 threw the head in the air, and fired a blast right at it. 

Trunks landed where he'd seen all the fighting and looked around. A large man walked out of a crater, while 17 and Piccolo were lying down, beaten. 

"Who are you?" demanded Trunks

16 was silent.

"Where's Cell?"

"Cell is dead. I just killed him. My name is Android 16. I have been programmed to kill Son Freeza, and any Saiya-jin." Said 16

"You fool! Cell isn't dead, I can feel his ki! He has Piccolo and Saiya-jin blood! He can regenerate, and his ki goes up after being almost killed!" yelled Trunks

16 looked worried. He then closed his eyes for a short while, then spoke.

"A scan has indicated Cell is indeed alive. He is now much more powerful. He is now stronger than even I am. I will hold him off while you take 17 and Piccolo away to safety. It is crucial Cell does not absorb 17. CRUCIAL. Go now, go and live."

Trunks was hesitant. He felt Cell's ki, then quickly spoke.

"Android! Come with me! We will hide both of you!" yelled Trunks

Android 16 did not move. Trunks grew frustrated, and powered up into SSJ.

"I am a Super Saiya-jin! I will hold him off!"

16 looked at him.

"You are weak, Demi Saiya-jin. Now go take the Android away, to safety"

Trunks knew when he was beat. He scooped up Piccolo and 17 and took off. 16 looked up, and saw Cell above him. Cell landed next to 16 and stared at him.

"Odd, you know you can't win, but you fight anyway. No matter. Now I know where to find Son Freeza and the others. After I absorb you, it will be child's play to kill them all and obtain my perfect form."

16 quickly punched Cell, but his fist was caught. Cell grinned and twisted his hands around, crushing his arm. 16 lifted his other arm and quickly fired his fist in his face. Cell caught the flying fist and crushed it. 

"Pitiful. Now you can't punch me." Said Cell

But 16 wasn't intending on punching him. He used his Hell's Flash right in Cell's face, effectively destroying it. He then was able to take off like a bat out of hell towards Trunks. 

"Uh-uh. That's a no-no." said Cell, extending his tail to wrap around 16's body, trapping him. The end of Cell's tail grew, like it did when he was going to absorb 17. It went around 16's head, and quickly engulfed him. Cell laughed maniacally as 16 was absorbed.

Cell's slightly backward head attachments went forward again, back to their normal shape. Cell grew more muscular, and his face became more human. Also, his strength more than doubled.

"Now….Where's Koola?" said Cell

**__**

Popo

Mr. Popo had merely closed the door to the Room of Spirit and Time a mere hour ago, when he felt Freeza and Ice's ki. He almost flew to the door.

"ALREADY? That was only a hour!" said Popo

"You kidding? That was a year!" said Freeza

Freeza explained to Popo how after about a month they knew enough to extend the time slow effect of the room. They were then able to master their own mind through training, and even apply it to their muscles, increasing their strength, increasing their own efficiency by double.

Popo was amazed at Freeza. They felt a large ki outside and ran outside to see Piccolo, Trunks, and 17.

"What the?" asked Freeza

They then explained why 17 was being protected. They told of Cell, and how much power he had.

"Piccolo, if you had to quess his current power level, what would you quess?"

Piccolo was silent momentarily.

"I'd quess about 550 million. It's due to him absorbing that Vegeta Android, which had a power of about 200 million, his own power up from 16's attack, and 16's 250 million."

The Z were silent.

"What's our power?" said Freeza

"You have the highest at about 400 million, Freeza. Ice has about 300, I have around 250, and Trunks and 17 have 200 million."

"So if Ice and I team up, we can beat him?" asked Freeza

"Yes, but it'd be too easy for him to kill Ice or you and we'd be easy pickings." Said Piccolo

Piccolo then turned and gazed out at the world from his lookout.

"Cell is approaching Koola. Koola is not able to move, and will be killed or absorbed."

Trunks instantly spoke.

"I can't release him from his trap unless he's right there in front of me! I have to go down there or we're dead!"

Before anyone could protest, Trunks went SSJ and flew towards Cell as fast as he could. Freeza quickly jumped off as well. But Freeza flew in the opposite direction of Trunks. Ice grabbed the bag of senzu and jumped off, seemingly going nowhere in particular. To top it off, 17 as well leaped away, going another direction.

"Where are Freeza and Ice going? They're not even going the right way!" said Popo

Piccolo turned towards Mr. Popo.

"Popo, you watch from here. I have to go help Freeza not die."

Before Popo knew what happened, he was alone.

**__**

Freeza

Freeza flew in the middle of a desert and landed. He gazed around, reading the minds of everyone.

__

So….Ice is going towards Kuririn and Tenshinhan to revive them. That means he'll go to Gero's lab….. 17 is going towards a lake for some reason, Trunks is going to revive Koola and get him out of there. Then I'm going to fire up the biggest ki I can, and draw him to me. Thought Freeza

Piccolo landed next to Freeza, knowing full well what he intended.

"Freeza, is this a good idea? Even with my help, we're done for!"

Freeza looked at him and smiled.

"Piccolo, I want you to use the Room of Spirit and Time. I want you to take Trunks in with you, and train. He should be able to delay the Room's affect by half. This will give you one year to train, in 12 hours. Use it well."

"Fine, but not until either I'm sure you can handle Cell or Trunks is ready."

Freeza nodded and waited.

****

(Author's Note)

I realize the power levels are getting a tad confusing, so I'll tell you at the start and end of every chapter where they stand. I'll also explain some of the more complicated parts of my story as well.

Power Levels:

16250 million

17200 million

18100 million

Cell550 million

Freeza400 million

Ice300 million

Piccolo250 million

Kuririn75 million

Tenshinhan75 million

Yamcha50 million

Cell's Absorbtion

Cell can stab-absorb anyone but androids to absorb them, but he needs to expand his tail to absorb androids. If he expands his tail, he will take on a new form. 

Cell's Original Form (assumed he absorbed humans in the future)

50 million

Cell Form 2(+Vegeta Android) (VA is 200 million, add the two to get his new PL)

250 million

Cell Form 2 after 16's attack

300 million

Cell Form 3 (+16)

550 million

Hope that clears up some parts.


End file.
